An Unbreakable Hex on an Unbreakable Heart
by John Smith
Summary: When Maleficent discovers a prophecy that could change everything—including her own role in the worlds—her cruel and jealous eyes fall on Sora.
1. A Prophecy of Crown and Key

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my first entry in the Kingdom Hearts fandom, even though I've been a huge fan of the games for a long time. This fic came about thanks to Sandfire Kat who wrote my absolute favorite KH fanfiction of all time, Fading. After reading her fic, I was inspired to create my own, and now I'm well in progress of AUHoaUH. Just so you all know, I am 100% pleased with the fact that my fic title's abbreviation looks a bit like the sound someone might make while dying of dysentery.

As a quick aside, I have only played KH, CoM (not sure I even finished this one though), and KH2. For this reason, I might be a little off on my knowledge and would appreciate it if you guys pointed out any mistakes I make. I did do a little research on BBS for one of the characters you'll meet in this chapter. :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and please review with any questions or concerns you might have, as well as what you liked. Happy reading!

—

 **A Prophecy of Crown and Key**

It was dark. Cold. Wisps of thought manifested slowly, painfully searing into being and then fizzling out. It hurt, peering through small eyes from so many directions. The shadows shifted and moved, undulating in waves. At first it was small, slow, but the peaks began to rise over time until they took form. A liquid black rose, lithe and tall and emitting an eerie green glow. Eyes. A face. A mouth. She breathed a deep gulp of air. Horns twisted out and ended in sharp points. Claws burst from her fingertips. The shadows dripped over her limbs, forming a black cloak.

She had returned.

It was slow, regaining power. Every shadow and every Heartless contributed to her. The darkness in people's hearts was a serum to her weakness. The jealousy, cruelty, anger that fueled her own blackened soul only made her grow stronger. Her heart cried out to the heavens for a vengeance she knew she would not receive—not without carrying it out herself, at least. But no matter. She would have her revenge, even if it were the last thing she ever had.

She grew in her anger and her thirst for vengeance, but she was resigned to wandering for many weeks, months, possibly a year—to think. To plan. She wandered from shadow to crevice, from dark depths to black chasms. The places where light shone too brightly, she shielded her eyes with her cloak and turned away. That infernal light. That _wretched_ keybearer. Green flames boiled from her hands, searing the air around her with a dry, poisonous smoke. What she needed was more power. She needed to smother the light, destroy it at its very source. And that would require power she did not yet have. Furious, she stalked forth, Shadows skirting at the hem of her cloak and nibbling at the rage that oozed from her.

In the darkness, she walked onward.

—

The sun might have been just a _little_ too hot. A breeze swept over him, though, and Sora couldn't help but enjoy every second he spent here. Home. He missed his many friends, of course, and sometimes he even missed taking out Heartless—he still occasionally practiced skilled sweeps of his Keyblade just in case they ever returned. But he'd missed this more. Lying out in the sun, feeling warm sand between his toes, listening to the waves as they swept the shoreline... and being with Kairi and Riku.

He sighed with deep content and squinted his eyes open at the sun, then closed them again.

"I guess some things never change," the breeze playfully tossed Kairi's voice to his ears from somewhere behind him. He grinned.

"I'm okay with that," he called back, not bothering to move. He heard her footsteps approach, and sun's bright light dimmed before his closed eyelids. He opened them a crack again and gazed up at her, the sun forming a halo around her smiling face. He was lucky, he thought briefly, to have known her all along. After all his travels to so many worlds—after meeting so many princesses—he definitely had the prettiest girl of all to call his best friend.

"I think I'm still allowed to call you a lazy bum, especially since you've really been one lately." She stepped beside him and then settled down into the sand, lying out on her back just next to him. Covering her eyes with an arm and smiling with just as much content, she sighed as well.

"I'm okay with _that_ , too," he yawned through the sentence and then grinned. Kairi gave a little snort, and he watched as she lowered her hand from her face, reached it down next to her and placed it lightly on his own hand. Their eyes locked, and he could feel his cheeks warming even more than the sun had done already.

He jolted and smudge of blues and tans and whites replaced Kairi. He sat up with a jerk and stared around, his eyes coming to rest on Riku next to him.

"Whoops," he said, not sounding very sorry. He didn't _look_ very sorry either, what with that smirk on his face.

"Aw _maaannn_ ," Sora groaned. "Why'd you wake me up?" He rubbed his eyes furiously and dug his heels into the sand.

"Do you not know what _whoops_ means or something?" Riku snarked back. "I bumped you. There was a crab."

Sora's expression soured even more. "Are you still afraid of crabs?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid of crabs."

The brunet placed both hands in the sand in front of him, leaning closer to Riku with a sly grin. "So if I go catch a crab _right now—_ _"_

"Then you'll look like an idiot, so nothing will change." Riku shoved his face away with his open palmed hand, and Sora sputtered a laugh.

"Yeah, sure." He leaned back and wiped his face with the back of a forearm.

"So what were you dreaming about, tomato-face?" Riku demanded, irritation in his voice. As if on cue, Sora's cheeks reddened.

"I dunno," he said far too quickly. "I forgot."

"You were muttering _'Kairi'_ over and over," Riku's words came with a small smirk, and he raised an eyebrow. He'd made sure to pronounce Kairi's name in a girly imitation of Sora's voice.

"I was!?"

"No," Riku snorted. "But now I know what you were dreaming about." He laughed loudly.

Sora sputtered for a second, opening his mouth to reply and then snapping it shut just as fast. "No fair," he finally said, crossing his arms.

"Since when have we ever played fair?" he asked. "But I guess I _was_ usually the one dunking your head in the water when we used to race to the star tree."

Sora grinned up at the sky, fondly reminiscing. "True," he said with a little chuckle. "Hey, let's have one more go!" He suddenly exclaimed, balling his fists in excitement.

"Nah," Riku replied. He shifted in the sand and leaned back against the wooden sea wall.

"What do you mean _nah_? Talk about a sore winner."

"Nope. You're just being a sore loser," Riku retorted.

"No way. I could _totally_ beat you now," Sora dug back, but Riku was very clearly ignoring him. He'd picked up a piece of a palm frond that'd fallen from the nearby tree and was twirling it in his hand nonchalantly.

Sora frowned, his arms crossed again. For a moment neither of them spoke a word. Waves lapped the shore lazily and a seagull cried out above as it soared past.

"Are you bored? Being home I mean," he asked, and Riku's eyebrows raised with sudden surprise. His eyes snapped to Sora, but the brunet was facing away, gazing out over the open ocean before them. His legs were crossed at the ankles, knees pulled up so he could lean his elbows on them.

"Not really," he said. "It's kinda weird for things to be so quiet, but bored? Nah." He was just a tad hesitant to speak the next words, but when no response came, he asked: "Are you?"

"Nope!" Sora turned and grinned at him. Then he let his smile fall and inspected Riku very closely. "You sure you're not bored?" Riku swatted a hand through the air dismissively, forcing Sora to lean away slightly.

" _Yeah_ I'm sure. What kind of question is that, anyway?" He found himself unconsciously fisting a handful of sand before releasing it and smoothing it back down.

"Well, the last time we got bored and wanted to go exploring..." Sora let the end of the sentence hang in the air for a moment and shrugged. "I just don't want to have to save your butt all over again," he finished in a teasing tone.

Riku threw a punch, intending to hit Sora in the arm, but the boy had leapt up and flipped over the wall with a laugh before jogging out of sight. "I'm gonna see if Kairi's done yet!" He called as he ran off. Riku stood as well and watched his departing form, a curious frown resting on his lips. In truth, he wasn't sure how to react to the odd interaction. It had been less than two months since their final battle with Xemnas... since returning home. Sora had shown some signs that he wasn't entirely ready to be back on the islands, and honestly, Riku found comfort in that fact.

Because he wasn't quite ready to be back on the islands, either.

It was comforting to know that their timeless friendship had lasted through so much, and they still seemed to share a deep understanding of one another. But sometimes, like now, Riku wasn't entirely sure he _did_ understand Sora fully.

—

Darkness was the only thing Maleficent saw anymore. It was thick before her yellow eyes, clinging to her vision. Her only companions were the Heartless, Shadows and Knights clanking and clamoring about her feet as she walked.

It had been so long since she had encountered another person that she flinched backward, raising her staff and alighting her hands with flames at the sight. The woman peered at her through an oval frame, surrounded by inky blackness. The cruelty on her face was unmistakable, and the _knowing_ that seemed to linger in her smirk captivated Maleficent.

What did this woman know that she did not? She lunged forward, clawing at the glass, but it slipped from her grasp and sank away into the darkness just as quickly as it had come.

She would not stop until she found that woman.

Maleficent continued, sending Heartless this way and that until finally word was brought to her by a tiny Shadow skittering at her feet. She raised her hand and formed a portal for the first time in this lifetime, feeling the pleasing stretch of long neglected muscles.

It was grimy. Dirty. A filthy hovel. The stone walls were damp and slick with algae, fetid water dripping down them in jagged paths. A sparse few candles flickered dimly, and Maleficent raised her cloak again, shielding her sensitive eyes from the light until they adjusted to the change. After a few blinks, she stepped completely out of her portal and into the large stone chamber, eyes sweeping over the place. Ahead there was a closed wooden door, and across the room sat a cauldron with thick, grimy bubbles lazily rising to the top of a putrid green sludge within. Stars twinkled in the dark sky outside the lone window, covered in cobwebs.

A scratching sound alerted her, and she stepped backwards quickly, green flames bursting from her hands, ready to be thrown. What she found was a cage hanging from the ceiling with three huddled mice inside, staring at her warily. Her green fire reflected in their wide eyes. She raised her lip in disgust and extinguished the flames, venturing past the cage and cauldron.

It was a cluttered room. Stone tables were covered in bottles of all sorts—obviously this spellcaster was a potions user. From the look of it, a skilled one. This might be exactly the kind of power she needed. Maleficent's mouth twisted into a venomous smirk as she reached a clawed finger forward and pressed it against one of the bottles closest to her, tilting it so that she could read the label. Her smirk widened to reveal teeth as she read _Draught of Disease._

She glanced over many more of the bottles. _Brew of Hysteria. Vial of Sorrow. Tonic of Illusions. Elixir of Hypnosis._ _Devenustating Scourge. Phial of Death._ It was endless. There was one potion in a larger bottle, the glass less dusty than the rest. _Cosmesis Tonic_. At this label, her mind wandered back to the woman she'd seen in the darkness. She'd carried hauntingly beautiful features. Apparently looks were important to this witch. Maleficent picked up this bottle, devious thoughts twisting through her mind as she tucked it into her robe.

She continued stepping quietly through the room, stopping when she reached a shelf. The collection of books was small, but her expression grew almost feral in her delight as she read the titles. _Black Arts,_ _Alchemy, Witchcraft, Black Magic, Disguises, Sorcery, Poisons_... her eyes only grew more manic with each one. These books appeared ancient, probably filled with magic long forgotten.

A glorious assortment of complex spells, hexes, and curses were at her fingertips, and combined with her already powerful sorcery, she would be unstoppable. Suddenly, vengeance was at her fingertips.

She nearly laughed aloud but managed to stifle it to a quiet "hm," raising her eyes to the ceiling and clawing her hands out at her sides, envisioning the power she would wield so very, very soon.

Something moved.

She whirled toward the movement, flames licking up from her palms again, facing nothing. There was a wall with a small, oval mirror in its center, surrounded by various chains that carried tools, weapons—a broomstick, a shovel, a pick axe—but nothing that would have moved. Her eyes scanned the area, narrowed and still. And then she realized.

The window had been a _mirror_.

Maleficent did not release the flames as she stalked forward, her lips curling at the edges. From the other side of the mirror, she watched herself approach. She delighted to see that all but her reflection was bathed in darkness. The lit candles behind her shone like dim, flickering stars in the black backdrop of the mirror's reflection. This was a creation of true darkness.

"Well now," she said, her voice smooth and rich despite the months spent in silence. "What are your enchantments, dear mirror?" The question was quiet, almost personal, and for a second she caught movement inside the glass, like smoke rising. Her eyes widened with manic glee. "Show me King Mickey Mouse," she commanded next, raising her hands to brandish the tongues of green flame before the glass. Once again, the reflection of the flames was dim and shrouded in shadow. Another wave of smoke rose behind the glass, but it otherwise did nothing. She pursed her lips in thought and took a few steps back, still gazing at her reflection intensely.

"Magic mirror, o ruiner of doubt," A woman's voice echoed over the quiet space, and Maleficent whirled about, her eyes seeking the speaker but finding no one. Her green flames grew until they licked the ceiling, but the voice simply continued. "Why has this woman sought me out?" it asked, not a trace of amusement or play in in the deep tones.

Maleficent spun again, just in time to see the smoke rise behind the glass and a face appear inside the mirror.

"Maleficent, sorceress of another world, wielder of darkness, master of Heartless, seeks power with which to exact vengeance upon those who would snuff out her life a third time," it answered, the voice booming as though it were echoing across a monstrous chasm.

"Now you know who I am," Maleficent spoke with her chin raised, although her flames did not dim. "Tell me who you are, o witch who deigned to spy first upon me with her enchanted mirror," she delivered the words in a booming command of a voice and then stalked forward, to the center of the room, closer to where the voice had come from. Still, entire chamber was empty. Her flames licked dangerously close to the table; several of the potions began to simmer.

"Do not presume to be my equal, sorceress, nor that I shall lend you my power," the disembodied voice returned. It bounced off the walls, but Maleficent stalked toward the origin of the sound, nearing where she'd first stepped inside. She narrowed her eyes, then smirked when she saw one of the mice in the cage standing free from the rest. It eyed her with unnatural stillness, standing on its hind legs. Behind it, the two other mice looked terrified, shivering as they pressed against the farthest bars.

"I am sure even a witch has a price," Maleficent responded. "With your potions and my spells, we are certain to achieve our goals together," she spoke in more of a purr now, a soothing lilt to her voice.

The little creature's mouth opened robotically, then moved no more as a stream of words poured forth. "I do not bargain with intruders and thieves. Begone before I make a fine wall art with your hide!"

"Shall I burn your lovely potions laboratory to chars and vapors as I leave?" She asked, voice still smooth and calm. The flames still raging about her grew even larger, and the three nearest potion bottles clattered as their contents began to boil. For a moment, there was silence. Then, with a flourish of fabric and howling wind, a woman appeared before her, black cloak settling around her shoulders and brushing the floor. A crown sat upon her head, and her neck was framed by a large, regal collar. "I see I'm in the presence of royalty," Maleficent stated. "Forgive me for not bowing," she added, sneering. The woman only stared with cold, hard eyes, her red lips not giving so much as a twitch. After some scrutiny, she spoke.

"What do you want?" Her voice was edged, hard and sharp like a knife. Maleficent raised an eyebrow and smirked once again.

"Why, didn't your dear mirror already tell you? I seek vengeance. Power. I plan to snuff the light from many worlds and bring darkness to all the realms. Us—our kind—we can live in peace, not pestered by the irritating light of the good-hearted," she grew in excitement as she spoke.

The queen gazed at her impassively. Her face may as well have been etched from stone, but thoughts whirled through her mind as she did. She'd seen far more, knew far more of this sorceress than she'd let on. They sought vengeance against the same party... in a way. These keybearers had to be stopped before they multiplied further. Grimhilde herself, despite all her magic, had barely survived her encounter with the dwarves—had failed to kill Snow White—and those key-wielding fools held partial blame. Now, as her power finally returned to her, she had _plans_.

"And what, praytell, can you guarantee for me should I assist you in your quest?" she asked Maleficent finally, her green eyes piercing and cold.

Maleficent's teeth glinted in the darkness as her lips parted in a terrible smile.

"Why, eternal life and beauty, my dear," she reached into her robe and pulled the Cosmesis Tonic from within as she spoke. The queen's eyes grew wide, and she spun to look back at the table, finding the bottle indeed missing. Her head snapped back to Maleficent, eyes murderous. But the sorceress only tossed the bottle forward to her. "It will be useless to you when we have finished," she said.

Grimhilde caught the bottle like a mother might catch her own infant, but then she looked up.

"Come," Maleficent spoke the words calmly. "We have much to discuss."

—

Kairi was just saying her goodbyes with Selphie when Sora rounded a corner into town, grabbing a palm tree to take the turn as sharply as he could. He almost careened straight into the girls but managed a quick maneuver, flipping off the tree and landing perfectly on his feet before them.

"Hey, Kairi!" His face lit up and he threw his hands behind his head, mildly embarrassed. "And Selphie," he seemed to add as an afterthought.

"Hi Sora," Kairi pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled back just as brightly.

"What a show off," Selphie waved her hand through the air dismissively. Next to her, Kairi gave an amused look of agreement. She didn't seem to expect Selphie's response to that: the brunette snickered and give her friend a knowing grin.

"You ready?" Sora asked her. He was already turning back the way he came, leaving Kairi to shoo her friend with her cheeks puffed in agitation.

"Yeah, let's go," she said.

"Have fun you two," Selphie called out, winking. Kairi turned red; Sora only grinned and told her to do the same.

"You know you're a little late," Kairi teased as the two began walking toward the beach.

He spun to face her mid-step and began walking backwards, scratching the back of his head. "I fell asleep and almost forgot," he said, punctuating the statement with a impish little " _heh!_ " and then spinning around again to fall into step with her.

"You lazy bum," Kairi shook her head. When only her footsteps continued, she paused and turned to look back. He had stopped and was smiling warmly. "Sora?" In spite of herself, she felt her face heating under his gaze.

"Ah, it really brought me back," he glanced skyward and stepped forward. "Just like the old days!" He added.

"Yeah," she said, a bit more wistfully than she'd intended. Then, her face falling into something a bit more serious, and a bit more emotional, she murmured her next words to him. "I really missed you."

Sora's mind immediately drifted back to his dream and he swallowed, eyes widening. "Uh, yeah," he said, turning to face forward and walk again. "I missed you too, Kairi," he added in a more serious, gentle tone. They walked side-by-side again, and he watched as the wind blew her hair back, getting another smile out of her as she brushed that lock behind her ear again. When her hand fell to her side, his eyes followed it.

Kairi used to have warm hands. He knew that from when they were little and they used to hold hands frequently, adventuring into dark little caverns. When she got scared, he'd hold her hand and lead the way, promising to protect her from any monsters that might appear.

When she turned to glance at him, Sora seemed to be in deep thought. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked. He nearly jumped, placing his palms out between the two.

"Nothing," he said a little too loudly.

She _really_ looked curious now. "That was not a _nothing_ sort of look. What was it?" she asked, fairly certain he wouldn't tell her—he was one of the most stubborn people she knew.

That's why she was so surprised when he came clean.

"Hand temperature!" he spat without thinking, and immediately his expression shifted into a cross between regret and surprise.

"Hand temperature." It was less of a question and more of an amused confirmation. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah like, you know," a hand flew to the back of his head again, and he rubbed at the nape of his neck. "Like, people's hands."

She couldn't help herself—she gave a little _pfft_ and then laughed, no longer walking. "What?" he demanded, hands on his hips now.

"You are so weird," she told him.

"I am not," he announced, but she shook her head, foregoing a response to continue walking instead. They were nearing the bridge now—that meant they would be walking single file in a moment. It was this thought that made her ignore the mild embarrassment she felt. She reached out for his hand.

At first her fingers only brushed his, their hands swaying toward each other and then apart. It might be amusing to her at any other moment, but right now she was finding it quite irritating that his gait included swinging his arms so emphatically. Biting down on her lip, she sped up and managed to clasp his hand, nearly tripping in the process.

"Huh?" Sora squeezed her hand tightly and raised it up, steadying her. "You okay?"

He seemed to realize only when he saw her red red face that he was holding her hand tightly in his. Simultaneously, they jumped apart, eyes wide.

"Sorry!" she said quickly. "I was... clumsy," she bit her lip.

"No, it's okay!" he put his hands up placatingly.

For a moment, they stared at one another in silence. Then Kairi gave a little sigh through her nose and stepped forward again, turning her face up toward him. "Sora," she said. Their eyes locked, breaths coming slow and shallow and filled with emotion despite their utter silence. She lifted her hand, reaching toward him.

The sudden sound of laughter peeled through the air, and the two broke apart once more. This time, they spun away from each other, both a bit dazed. Wakka ran up to the bridge on the other side. He jumped up and flipped, kicking a ball in midair to Tidus before landing on the wooden planks. They dashed across, laughing.

"You guys okay?" Wakka asked when he neared the two, stepping off the bridge with a hint of hesitation. Then: "Aw man, are you guys _fighting?_ " he asked, a look of childish disgust on his features.

"No!" Sora raised his hands, palms out.

"Not at all!" Kairi said just as quickly. Wakka only looked more suspicious than he already had, and Tidus came up behind him, the ball twirling expertly on his index finger.

"Dude, I bet they were kissing," the blond said, his laughter ringing out again. At this, the two became even more red.

"That's none of your business!" Sora shouted, taking a stance before Kairi as though protecting her from their mockery. It might have actually looked impressive if his voice wasn't trembling mildly and his face so red that he appeared suspiciously like a tomato.

"Hey man, not bad," Wakka nodded, looking impressed. Then he gave a wink and strolled past. Tidus stayed behind a little longer—to pucker his lips at the two. Annoyed, Sora grabbed Kairi by the hand and stomped forward. Tidus was laughing—but it died in his throat when he spied the scorn on Kairi's face. He took a step back and blinked with mild alarm before heading after his friend.

Kairi's cheeks were still blushing as Sora led her across the bridge. It was nostalgic, walking like this with their hands clasped. She had so many memories of watching the back of his head as he bravely marched them into even the scariest of places. Suddenly, the contact broke.

"Oh, sorry," he flashed her a quick grin over his shoulder. Kairi wanted nothing more than to tell him how much he didn't have to apologize for taking her hand. Ever. She opened her mouth to say it, but her voice was quiet in the wind.

"Hey Riku!" Sora called out, drowning any words she had managed to say. He glanced back at her with a big grin. "C'mon Kairi!" he called and then headed forward at a run.

She ran forward as well, replacing her little frown with a smile. There was always next time.

—

Grimhilde led the way, her long cape flowing behind her gracefully as she climbed the stairs. The castle had the look of something once magnificent, once stunningly beautiful. Now, boarded windows lined the great hallway they traversed, and doors lay smashed off their hinges or burned. They passed a room with an ornate oval frame on the wall, lined with symbols of witchcraft. On the floor before it were the shattered remains of a mirror. Torn curtains laid about the floor amongst the shards, and the top of a broken pick axe was stuck in the caved-in door.

Dust flew into the air with every step they took. It hung thickly from the chandeliers, covered every inch of the place like a disease. Maleficent's yellow eyes inspected everything about her, satisfied with the fall from grace.

Finally they reached a massive throne room, and the queen's regal gait took her directly to her throne. It was designed in the likeness of a peacock, the stone carved into intricate feathers, forming a halo over her head. Several of them were broken off—they lay on the floor nearby, as though the throne had at one point been hurled to the ground and then put back.

She sat at her broken throne with all the grace and beauty a queen could desire. Her cape spilled to the side, cascading over the stairs majestically.

Maleficent plucked a piece of dust from her sleeve, a look of boredom on her features.

If Grimhilde was irritated by Maleficent's attitude, she did not show it. Instead, she sat as impassive as ever, her gaze quiet and still. She regarded the sorceress squarely and then spoke, a certain demand in her voice. "I request a blood oath." From within her cloak, she withdrew a dagger. The golden sheath was carved with intricate designs of stars and swirling patterns.

"A blood oath? You must be truly foolish if you believe I'd commit to something so petty," Maleficent returned, letting out a haughty laugh and staring into the crystal sphere atop her staff. "I shall do no such thing," now her eyes flicked to Grimhilde's.

"If you seek my assistance, I shall require an oath," the queen stated just as calmly. "You may take your time to consider its wording, but I shall not offer so much as a potion until it is done." Carefully, she slid the dagger back into her cloak and blinked slowly, expectantly at Maleficent. The sorceress sneered back at her.

"And how shall I swear my oath without knowing whether your insipid powers can offer me assistance at all? Preposterous," she barked out the last word and slammed her staff to the floor with a loud thud. Grimhilde's fingers clenched the arms of her throne, her nails scraping against stone. It lasted only a short moment before she relaxed, allowing them to rest still.

"Then perhaps you shall take your leave after all," she stated. Maleficent's eyes narrowed, and the queen continued, raising her chin. "You would not be here if you did not believe my powers to be of use, sorceress. But this petty bickering will bring us no accord. Let us find a catalyst for both our goals," she smirked as the words slipped from her mouth.

Maleficent arched an eyebrow and waited as Grimhilde murmured a quiet spell. The queen held her hand out, cupped in the air, and above it her mirror faded into view, hovering. The queen turned her gaze to it.

"Magic Mirror, speaker only of truth, what shall lead to both our goals: her power and my eternal youth?"

"The answer you seek is guarded well indeed. In a castle of white, glowing with pristine light, protected by a powerful and ancient source of magic, you shall find a prophecy," the mirror's deep voice reverberated throughout the cavernous throneroom.

"Where is this castle?" Maleficent demanded. Grimhilde's lips twitched here, her brows furrowing ever so slightly. When her mirror answered, her mouth flattened into a thin slash of anger.

"The prophecy lies in another world, guarded by a mouse," the mirror intoned.

Maleficent's eyes flashed with anger. "That infernal mouse," she hissed, flames sizzling up from her hands. Grimhilde eyed her with a calm, dull stare for just a moment before turning back to her mirror.

"Tell me, dear slave, of what does this prophecy speak?" she asked.

"So well guarded it is that the words are hidden even from my enchanted sight. I see its existence and no more," the mirror responded. She breathed through her nose, an almost inaudible sound of frustration.

"How shall I find this prophecy?" Maleficent demanded, stepping forward. Again Grimhilde's eyes narrowed.

"It is the fourth tome on the fourth shelf of the fourth case, surrounded by blue and clothed in brown. Within the book, on the nine hundred eighty-fourth page, you shall find the prophecy written in red ink, decorated with key and crown." At this, Maleficent's gaze dropped to the floor, her fist clenching around her staff.

"The Mouse," she whispered, eyes narrowing. Then, even more quietly: "Or the boy."

"Obtaining this prophecy shall ensure that we both achieve our goals?" Grimhilde asked, her eyes boring suspiciously at Maleficent's form. The sorceress's head was bowed, and she gazed at the orb decorating her staff with a thoughtful gaze.

"It may," he answered ominously. Her eyes narrowed, sliding back to the face behind the glass. She opened her mouth to respond, but the mirror began to fade from sight, ghostlike. With a look of shock, her eyes snapped back to Maleficent, and she quickly banished the apparition in a flash of smoke. When the sorceress looked up from her staff, her expression was determined.

"The mouse's castle," she pronounced the words with disdain. "Is heavily guarded with magic. If I set foot inside, guards and charms alike will foil my every step," she seemed to hate her own admission, biting off the words in quiet anger.

"Your power quavers before a mouse?" Grimhilde spoke quietly, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Smile, witch, and recover the prophecy on your own if you possess such power," she hissed, her chin raised. There was a certain confidence in her eyes despite her own admission to weakness, and Grimhilde felt her smirk disappearing.

"I do possess a potion," she rubbed two fingertips together in thought. "A shield against protective spells—temporary, so its user shall require great haste. You will gather the book quickly and return to me," she stood now.

"Do not _dare_ give me commands!" Maleficent's voice was suddenly a terrible cry, and flames erupted around her, casting jagged green light that danced hideously about the walls and ceiling. Grimhilde did not flinch, even as hot air sent her cape and cloak both billowing up behind her, whipping about. "Not when you, powerless queen, cannot maintain even a mere summoning spell more than a moment!"

At this, Grimhilde's expression finally darkened, her mouth twisting with anger and her eyes narrowed. She did not speak, however. The sorceress' horns appeared to twist and move as they reflected the sinister green light, and she glared with incredible hatred at the queen. When the flames had calmed, the queen finally spoke.

"I shall remind you once, and just once," Grimhilde said, still poised and calm like the queen she was. "You have intruded upon _my_ castle, and you shall not expect my help beyond this without a blood oath," there was an edge to her voice that wasn't there before, cutting through the words dangerously.

At that she stalked forward again, passing Maleficent without sparing another glance, and headed for her laboratory.

The sorceress followed after a moment, a smile returning to her lips. If getting into that Mouse's castle proved as easy as a potion, perhaps this alliance would be even more fruitful than she'd anticipated.

—

Maleficent stepped into the pristine white room, her lips drawn into a tight frown. It was disgusting. Blinding. A _wound_ of a place.

She could feel the enchantments eating away at her cloaking spell already, so she stepped forward hastily. Her eyes scanned the rows and rows of books. The shelves stretched to the ceiling and lined much of the large room. The fourth case, the fourth shelf, the fourth book. Her eyes spied the thick brown tome almost immediately. Two books with blue covers sat on either side of it. It looked ancient.

A click sounded off, and she spun in place, face gnarling angrily. An enchanted broomstick stepped inside and closed the door behind it. The object marched forward and began dusting, ignoring her presence completely. Maleficent smirked, satisfied with the cloaking spell.

She stalked forward and pulled the book from its spot, whirling around and immediately ducking back into her dark portal. The book in her hand thudded against some unseen barrier as she walked through, falling to the floor of the library. Another spell. Maleficent clenched her jaw, eyes murderous.

Dutifully, the enchanted broomstick turned and approached as though to pick it up for her. In her rage, she shot a fury of flames at it, reducing it to ash in an instant. Then she snatched the tome from the floor and tore it open, uttering a spell quietly as she waved her hand over the pages.

Voices outside. That infernal squealing queen. Maleficent ground her teeth and continued to speak her enchantment. It was here. She would just have to find it and read it quickly. She finished the spell just as the door clicked open, and the book's pages fanned before her, flipping as though a great gust of wind were tearing over them, then finally settling on a hand-written page detailed in red ink.

"Oh my!" Queen Minnie squeaked as soon as she opened the door, clapping a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Maleficent! You wicked woman!" she shouted, casting a spell at the sorceress. It bounced off the cloaking charm harmlessly. Despite her urgency, Maleficent took a moment to roll her eyes before returning to the book. She skimmed over the page as quickly as she could. The large text was composed of meticulous calligraphy, hand-scrawled in whimsical letters. She skimmed over the words hastily, snatching the important pieces as she felt the cloaking spell begin to flicker away. _...worlds will be plunged into darkness. A key to restore light... ...the crowning of the Benevolent King. Countless worlds will genuflect to the Benevolent King. ...bowing to the great king. The Benevolent King shall be the key..._

"Pearl!" Minnie shouted for the third time since Maleficent had started reading. This time it smashed into Maleficent's hands, flinging the book upward. The tome crashed to the floor, slamming closed. "Leave at once!" Minnie shouted, her high pitched voice far more irritating than her attacks. Maleficent whirled on the mouse not with anger but manic glee, backing into her portal before the castle's protective spells detected her uncloaked presence.

"Remember this day, little mouse. This is the moment you and your darling king's undoing began," her voice came echoing from the portal, still undulating and sending wisps of smokey blackness in every direction. She cackled an ominous, echoing laugh before closing the portal and disappearing.

Minnie heaved a great sigh of relief and unclenched her hands. She stooped down to pick up the book. "Oh, Mickey," she sighed to the empty room.

—

Maleficent did not immediately return to the queen's lair. She stood in the darkness, Heartless once again at her side, crowding around her cloak, skittering about her. _Countless worlds will genuflect to the Benevolent King_. The pristine calligraphy was etched into her brain.

A wicked smile crept onto her lips, and she leaned back in the darkness and cackled. Heartless skittered back as flames surged and swirled around her.

"My dear Sora," she reached a hand out and caressed the flames before her. "Who would have guessed you would be destined for such greatness?"

—

"Queen Minnie!" Donald and Goofy burst into the room simultaneously, nearly falling over each other.

"Oh!" Minnie nearly dropped the book in her hands. "Donald, Goofy, it was terrible! Maleficent was here!" she cried, expression fearful.

"Maleficent!" Donald looked around the room with alarm, then anger. "How does she keep coming back?" he demanded, fists clenched.

"She's already gone? Gawrsh, we were only alerted just a minute ago." Goofy scratched the back of his head.

"Oh it was terrible!" Minnie squeaked. "It was like she was completely protected from magic, even the castle's. And she said this was the beginning of our undoing!" She looked fretful, hugging the old book to her.

The two castle guards were offering her consolations when her ears suddenly twitched. "It's Mickey!" she squealed, heading toward the door immediately.

Mickey was already nearly at the promenade when they ran into each other, and he hugged Minnie tightly, trying to calm her down.

"It was just terrible," she relayed again how Maleficent had appeared. Then, quietly, she looked down at the book. "I saw page she was looking at, but not the number. It had red text and two drawings—a key and a crown." Mickey frowned.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Minnie," he said softly, pulling her into another tight hug.

"What'll we do, Mickey?" she asked him after a moment, handing him the large tome. He took it into his hands somberly.

"Let's head to the study," he said softly. As they headed in, he nodded to his two guards and best confidants.

"Donald, Goofy, if you could—"

"On it!" Donald answered with a salute. He spun into a guarding position outside the door, and Goofy followed suit. Mickey smiled.

"Thank you," he said. He and Minnie headed inside, and he placed the large brown book down onto his desk before finally opening the cover.

The King began flipping through pages almost too quickly for the eye to catch, stopping to double-check only when he saw red ink. The pages flashed by, all ancient and stiff and covered in detailed calligraphy. There were enough books in his castle to keep a person busy for a lifetime, and he could hardly say he had much time to read in the first place. This book in particular was one he'd never cracked before. Now, catching sight of interesting words and drawings, he was tempted several times to stop and read. Pushing aside his curiosity, he continued onward, seeking only what Minnie had described. Finally, a red key flashed by. He skipped back to the page quickly and opened it in full.

At the top right of the page, the intricate border was curling around the image of a key. At the bottom left, a three-pointed crown. The red text scrawled over the page was in flawless calligraphy, a fine product of many hours' work.

"Minnie," he said softly, moving the book over on the desk as she approached. "Is this the page you saw?" he asked.

"Yes, Mickey, that's the one. I'm sure of it," she replied, nodding firmly. Together, the two read the page, their eyes widening.

"Oh, dear! Is this talking about you, Mickey?" she asked, her hands coming to her mouth. Something between worry and pride was on her features. Mickey only frowned, his expression darkening more and more as he finished reading the lengthy and detailed prophecy.

"I don't know." He paused. "I don't think so," he added, a little more quietly. "But I don't think it matters who it's about." He said these words carefully, as though he were testing how they sounded in the air. Minnie waited quietly, watching his thoughtful face. "What matters is who Maleficent _thinks_ it's about, and there are only two of us that I can think of." At this, he looked at Minnie, his eyes solemn. "I have to leave, Minnie, but I'll come back," he told her. She looked as though she were trying to suppress her worry desperately.

"I trust you, Mickey," she dipped her head into a nod. His eyes softened, and he took that chance to nose her forehead affectionately.

"I'm going to put the castle on high alert. I still don't know what kind of spell Maleficent used to get in, but it seems like she got what she wanted." He stated the words with confidence, but then he sighed, his brows upturning with worry. "I don't plan to leave for long," he placed a hand on hers, gently.

"A king must do what he must do," Minnie replied with a single assured nod. "Go on, Mickey. I'll be waiting for you."

He closed the book and stepped out of the room. "Donald, Goofy," he stated. The two were posted just outside the door; they immediately jumped to attention.

"Your majesty," they replied in unison.

"We're leaving," he stated, stepping forward and heading toward the throne room. They both balked.

"Now?" Donald asked.

"Now." Mickey gave a nod. He paused, smiling over his shoulder at them. "We have some friends to visit."

—

Thanks for reading! I'm hoping I got everyone in character... it felt like a bit of a struggle with Sora, Riku, and Kairi for some reason. Let me know how I did! Just a note—this chapter was particularly long, and while future chapters may be of the same length, there's also a good possibility they will be significantly shorter. It depends on what needs to be in there! Stick around because this story will get interesting very quickly. (You can't see my face right now, but I'm smirking deviously.)


	2. An Oath to Keep, A Promise to Break

Hi again! I want to thank all the people who reviewed once again! It really motivates me to keep going quickly when I get reviews. Kind of like my payment for writing. xD Anyway! Onto chapter 2!

Edit: Ah! I left off a warning for over an hour after posting! Sorry!

Warning: this chapter contains a scene with depictions of body harm and self-mutilation. If this is going to bother you, please skip the scene with Maleficent/Grimhilde. The rest of the chapter is silly fun, though!

—

 **An Oath to Keep, a Promise to Break**

Even the afternoon sun couldn't boil the humidity from the air, but it certainly was doing a good job keeping people inside. The downtown streets were quiet, only a few folks making their relaxed way along. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were similarly taking a break. They'd spent the past few hours browsing shops, but the heat had finally gotten to them. Now the three were sitting in the grass below a large tree, hiding in the midst of its gracious shade. The long, weeping branches swayed in the wind, brushing the ground around their small refuge.

Sora was lying in the grass, staring up through the leaves and squinting at the odd speckle of bright sunlight that made it to his eyes. His two best friends both sat leaned against the tree's trunk. Kairi had abandoned the tiny puzzle trinket in her lap, her head leaning back against the tree and her eyes slowly blinking open and closed. Riku's eyes were closed. He had his arms folded behind his head, his chest rising and falling steadily.

"We should do something," Sora's voice drifted up to the two. He didn't sound very convinced of that fact himself, yawning as he finished the statement.

"Be my guest," Riku responded quietly, not moving nor even bothering to open his eyes.

"There's a new ice cream shop in town," Kairi offered with a shrug. Sora sat up.

"Ice cream sounds good," he said.

"Yeah, but," she stretched, her legs straightening before her and arms reaching upward. "I don't think I want to move," she admitted with a resigned smile.

"True..." the brunet flopped back down into the grass, his spiky hair swaying with the movement.

For a moment longer, the three sat in silence, listening to leaves brushing the earth as the breeze blew gently through the willow's drooping branches. Then, with sudden energy, Sora sat up once more.

"Let's get ice cream," he announced.

"I won't stop you," Kairi responded now. Sora paused in thought before speaking next.

"Maybe they have sea salt flavor," an appraising look donned his face, as though he were tasting the ice cream right now. Riku cracked an eye open and glanced at him.

"What, you think someone sent the recipe over from another world?" he asked skeptically.

"I dunno. I've seen weirder things happen," he leaned back on two hands and resumed staring up through the branches. When neither had responded for some moments, he spoke again. "Neither of you? Aw, c'mon," he pleaded.

"Well, if you really want, I'll come," Kairi said. "But you might have to carry me," she admitted lazily. Sora blinked at that, and the image of Kairi held tightly in his arms, close to his chest flashed to his mind very briefly—just long enough to make him suddenly turn away with embarrassment. She must have had a similar thought because her cheeks were dusted red as well, and she suddenly found the puzzle in her hands quite fascinating.

Riku almost groaned, but he managed to only roll his eyes.

"Alright, if you guys are too lazy to go, I'll check it out!" Sora announced, hopping up. He paused after a second then, eyes shifting back to Kairi. "Uh," he dug in his pocket. "What do we have left?" he asked sheepishly. Her mouth slid into an amused smile.

"Let's see," she stood and pulled the munny pouch from her own pocket, and they stepped toward each other. Riku watched in silence as Kairi dumped the pouch in his hand, adding her munny to his. They were standing so close together that their feet almost touched. "Enough for all three," she said, looking up with a smile. There was a pause; they stared at one another. Quickly, they both looked away with flustered expressions.

"Yeah," Sora swallowed, awkwardly shoving the munny back into the pouch. Kairi's hand whipped up to push her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah so—" she started, biting off her own words for a second. "So we should go," she finished, walking past him stiffly.

"Right," he agreed, just as stiff.

"Ugh..." Riku muttered. He glowered straight ahead, dutifully attempting to ignore the two now. They both looked up at his sound.

"Huh?" Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing. Let's just go," he gruffed. It looked as though he were about to say something else, leveling the two with a look that lacked any amusement, but then he stepped forward, parting the tree's veil and exiting their little refuge. Sora and Kairi glanced at each other even more curiously, but they shrugged and followed without comment.

—

Maleficent stood facing Grimhilde in silence, her mouth a thin gash of anger. Faced yet again with the woman's obnoxious prying, she constrained her temper.

"If you _must_ know, then I can think only of Merlin," she responded finally. "A powerful wizard accompanies the boy and his ilk. He is but an enchanter, not a master of potions," the words were dry and without humor now. "I expect he will not pose a threat to your potions, provided they are _good,_ " she sniffed.

Grimhilde considered her words for a moment, then stalked past Maleficent without uttering more. She stopped before her mirror and raised her arms, her cloak billowing in some mystical wind. "Magic mirror, with knowledge supreme, how shall I prevent Merlin from foiling our scheme?" she boomed. The sorceress watched, mild boredom on her expression.

"Merlin's foil is a witch of unsound mind and unpredictable nature. In Camelot, surrounded by mists of Avalon, guarded by King Arthur and his knights, you shall find the Madam Mim held captive, her magic stymied and wrists fettered. Free her and she shall assist," his ominous voice stated.

"There, you have your answer," Maleficent remarked, obviously amused. "Do you intend to depend on this witch of unsound mind?" She gave a halting little _hm_ of a laugh.

Grimhilde was unperturbed. "I seek usefulness, not sanity. Are there no others?" she asked the sorceress. Maleficent's impatient stare bore into the witch for a moment before she spoke.

"Yen Sid may also prove a thorn," she commented. "I can think of no others to be concerned over." The three good fairies flashed to mind, and she rolled her eyes. "Any others can be handled by me."

"Slave, tell me, what of this Yen Sid?" the queen asked, her green eyes piercing the mirror.

"This sorcerer's secrets are held fast by only one: his apprentice, Mickey Mouse," the mirror intoned.

Maleficent scoffed, tapping her staff to the stone floor in her irritation. "That will be of no help to us," she ground out. "But I shall retrieve this Madam Mim if you so require assistance," she added haughtily.

"We shall save that for later," the queen stated, her voice once again edged sharply. "First we must discuss this... plan of yours," she continued. Maleficent inclined her head but did not answer. "You've provided no guarantee of my profit in your current scheme," Grimhilde spoke as impassively as ever, but her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"I have already explained. Must I repeat myself for your benefit?"

"You know that I do not seek explanations any longer." Grimhilde cleared a small space on the cluttered table nearest to her. Then she waved her hand and murmured a quiet spell. A carved silver goblet appeared in the space, its surface intricately etched with depictions of bones, skulls, and sawed limbs. "Come," she beckoned to the sorceress and drew the decorated dagger from her cloak once more. The curved blade slid from its sheath with a quiet _shing_ as she unsheathed it.

If Maleficent hesitated, she did not show it. Smooth steps took her forward, and she pulled one of her sleeve cuffs back, rolling the fabric to expose the gray, shadowy skin of her wrist. Grimhilde followed suit and then positioned her own porcelain wrist over the goblet carefully. Without a single change in her features, she began cutting into the unblemished skin of her arm. She slid the dagger expertly, carving a detailed pattern circumscribed within a perfect circle. Blood slid down, the deep red contrasting with her pale skin hauntingly. It coalesced together and poured into the goblet in a steady stream.

As the blood flowed, she began to speak. The intonation was layered, as though several voices were murmuring along with hers, quiet and somber. "I hereby propose a blood oath with Maleficent, sorceress of darkness. In return for the promise of eternal youth and beauty as well as safety and freedom, I shall assist her in her rise to power," she completed the meticulous design as she finished speaking. The goblet was nearly half filled with her blood already.

When she had finished, she wrapped a fine cloth around her arm and held the bloody dagger out to Maleficent. The sorceress took it, stepping forward so she held her hand similarly over the goblet.

"I hereby accept a blood oath with Grimhilde, witch queen..." she continued after that, weaving the words of her oath carefully so as to make her plan inexorably clear. When she had finished the intonation and completed the bloody seal on her wrist, the goblet was filled nearly to the brim with deep red blood.

Grimhilde unwrapped the now-soaked cloth from her wound and allowed another few drops to fall into the goblet.

"I hereby accept this blood oath," she stated. All at once, the blood in the goblet began to boil, bubbling and churning. Red smoke rose in hot, swirling plumes above. The metal clattered on its stone perch for several moments as the blood reduced down to a concentrated form. Finally it sat still when just a small pool remained at the bottom, thick and black.

Grimhilde took the goblet in her hands and raised it to her lips, taking a single sip. Maleficent took it next, holding it with her smallest finger extended. She tipped it back and finished the last of the concoction. **  
**  
With the last drop drained, the seals on their arms glowed. The blood sizzled as the wounds heated and singed themselves shut with invisible fire. Grimhilde wiped the last of the blood away, and only a deep red scar remained of the intricate seal.

"Oh you poor dear," Maleficent commented with facetious sympathy as she wiped her own forearm clean. "Your lovely complexion is marred." She seemed as far from sympathetic as possible, quite delighted by the idea.

"The seals shall fade and only reappear if the oath is broken," Grimhilde responded directly.

"And here I thought a _true_ blood oath was broken only under greatest penalty," Maleficent narrowed her eyes, smirking with challenge. The queen leveled her with a cold, flat stare.

"Should either of us become incapable by no sabotage of our own, the seal will reappear for alterations," she stated it as though she were informing a child of something, speaking slowly and calmly. "If it is not altered, it the oath will wither and die." The seals were already fading from view, and to reinforce Grimhilde's point, Maleficent felt her skin pulsing—as though the seal itself had its own living heartbeat.

"Are you satisfied, witch? Or do you require another meaningless ritual before beginning your potion?" the sorceress asked, her cold yellow eyes narrowed.

Grimhilde inclined her head again. "I am satisfied," she stated.

"Then I shall take my leave and work on finding your little helper," she snipped out, a wicked smirk on her lips. She opened a dark portal and disappeared into it.

After she'd left, Grimhilde's eyes flicked down to her own seal, already faded from view.

A smile slid onto her lips.

—

They arrived at the ice cream shop, and Sora pressed his hands to the glass window, peeking in at the flavors just inside. Kairi laughed as she strolled past him, heading into the door. He grinned and started after her but was jerked to a stop when Riku grabbed ahold of his hood.

"Woah!"

"Stop making her wait," Riku said. Just as abruptly, he let go and brushed past Sora, entering the door.

"Wha?" Sora asked, hurrying after him. Even with his confusion, he could feel warmth on his cheeks. "What do you mean?" he asked, balling a fist. The taller boy turned around and stared down at him, one eye glinting through his bangs. He looked menacing in a way that he never had previously.

"You know what I mean," he warned. Sora took a step back, blinking.

It was over just as quickly as it had happened, and Riku had strolled forward to stand behind Kairi at the counter, as casual as ever.

"Sora," she spun around and gave him a bright, warm smile. "They don't have sea salt, but look," she waved the light green ice cream bar with excitement. Next to her, Riku gave Sora a flat, expectant stare.

He blinked, still dazed. Then he stepped forward, forcing a grin onto his face. "Great," he said, but his mind still whirled around Riku's words, and he swallowed with a little discomfort as he took the melon ice cream from her. It took him a moment to even realize it was his favorite flavor.

The trio paid and then headed out, licking their melting ice cream bars as they padded back to the island.

By the time they arrived at their bent Paopu tree, the ice cream was over half gone. Sora and Kairi hopped up onto the tree's trunk, and Riku leaned against it. They'd chattered on their journey down, but now the three gazed quietly over the open sea before them.

Just like in the past, Kairi was seated next to him, and Riku leaned against the palm a bit farther down. They'd grown and they'd changed, but nothing fit into their lives more comfortably than these moments. Waves rolled up onto sand with a quiet rush and slid away. Seagulls soared overhead. Everything was right in the Destiny Islands.

"So, what are we doing tonight? Roasting marshmallows again?" Kairi asked, glancing to Sora, then Riku, on either side of her.

"I'm going home," Riku answered plainly.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked, furrowing his brow and leaning forward to spy his best friend. The only answer he got was a shrug.

"We don't have to build a fire," Kairi offered.

"You two can survive without me once in a while," he responded. His earlier words boomeranged back into Sora's mind, and the brunet couldn't control the blush that suddenly prickled his cheeks. He grinned, raising a hand to his nape and rubbing his hair.

"Yeah! Let's make a fire tonight, Kairi! We don't need him," he teased. She laughed and turned to give him a bright, warm smile. It was stunning. Sora found it hard to breathe when she smiled like that. She blinked at the look on his face, her smile slowly falling. Without warning, their expressions sank into something more intense, their eyes reflecting a fierce, unspoken emotion.

They looked away quickly, both jamming the ice cream bars into their mouths simultaneously. Riku's fist clenched around his popsicle stick, and he glared out at the horizon with flared nostrils.

"It's, uh, really hot today," Sora commented after a moment, still some redness dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed with a slightly-too-emphatic nod.

It finally happened. Riku snapped.

"I can't take this anymore," he growled, pushing off the tree and stalking away with a quick, surly gait.

Kairi and Sora both turned to watch with bewildered expressions.

"Wha? Take what?" Sora called out after him.

Against his better judgment, Riku whipped around. "You two," he growled back. It was almost a snarl. "I think I'm going to _throw up._ Will you just get this _over_ with?"

The two younger teens looked like animals caught in a trap, their wide eyes panicked as they realized what he was talking about. Neither spoke a word, but Sora did open his mouth. Whether that was to reply or due to shock, Riku did not know. Thankfully for all three, fate intervened.

The sound of approaching engines reached them, and they all tensed in place. Their eyes flicked to one another before the three spun around, faces trained upward. High above, two specks were descending from the sky. The ships were still high in the atmosphere when Riku, Sora, and Kairi rushed across the bridge to the beach.

"Those better be friendly," Riku growled, his shoulders tense as he slowed to a stop, still staring upward as the ships descended.

"I think that's—yeah! That's gotta be Donald and Goofy!" Sora balled his fists with excitement.

"Why would they take two ships?" Riku asked, expression still clouded with caution.

"I dunno whose ship the other one is, but that's ours!" Sora pointed out the red one on the right, and Kairi shadowed her eyes from the sun as she gazed up at the two crafts. They landed a bit farther up the beach, the wind whipping sand at the three so that they had to shield their faces for a moment. When the wind calmed, Kairi lowered her arm. Sora had already bounded forward and was waving up at the windshield of the closer ship. She started forward, Riku at her side.

The door slid open, and Donald and Goofy piled out, crashing straight into Sora.

"Sora!" they both called out.

"Donald, Goofy!" he laughed their names out joyfully. Kairi tucked her hair behind her ear, grinning as she watched the three laugh and hug. "You guys should visit more!" Sora was telling them. He spun around and faced Kairi and Riku again, arms outstretched.

"We can _all_ have a fire tonight!" he cried. Then he spun around again, hands flying to the back of his head. "I mean—if you guys are staying. You're staying, right?" He balled his fists again, crouching with excitement. Kairi laughed, shaking her head at the scene.

"Well, Sora," Goofy started, but he paused when the other two guests approached from the second craft, landed farther down the beach.

"King Mickey," Riku said, blinking with intrigue. A smile tugged onto his lips. The mouse gave him a wave.

"Riku, Sora, Kairi!" he called out. His fists went to his hips, and he leaned back with a great big smile. "It's great ta see ya!" Riku nodded a greeting in return.

"Hi!" Kairi grinned and waved. Next to the King, Cid came to a stop and crossed his arms over his chest, giving the three a nod of greeting.

"The King! And Cid!" Sora cried out, rushing to the two as well. "How's Radiant Garden?" he asked the tall blond.

"Doin' good, kid," he said. With a sweeping glance of the area, he gave an approving nod. "Nice lil' place you got here." Sora nodded proudly.

Riku approached Mickey, his lips tightening. "I can't imagine you're all here for fun," he said, crossing his arms. The King's expression grew more serious instantly as well. "So what is it?" Riku asked.

"Heartless," Mickey responded, stealing the smiles right off both Sora and Kairi's faces.

"What? But we stopped Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody for good!" Sora moaned, his voice both incredulous and dismayed.

"There will always be darkness, Sora," Mickey responded.

"Yeah, but I was hoping to get a break longer than just this," he muttered, digging a toe into the sand with a shrug. Mickey opened his mouth to respond, but the boy interrupted whatever he was about to say, jumping into a battle-ready pose, smirking. "But we'll take care of them, right guys?" he asked, smirking at Donald and Goofy.

"You bet!" Goofy nodded.

"Those Heartless don't stand a chance!" Donald agreed.

Riku glanced at the exchange only in passing, his eyes shifting back to Mickey. "Doesn't explain why you two are here," he commented. Kairi tilted her head with curiosity, eyes also on the King.

"Well... I thought we could always use backup, if the need arose," King Mickey gave him a wink here, and Cid grinned.

"That's right, you two. These islands might be small, but I'm sure there's room for a Gummi ship somewhere," he said, barking out a little laugh.

A look of wondrous joy grew on Sora's face. "That's great!" he cried out. "There's so many cool places that Kairi needs to see!"

"Well, now Sora, you know this can't just be for fun," the King said. Sora gave a guilty laugh, his hands clasped at his nape again.

"Yeah, I was just kidding," he said. Kairi laughed; the others shook their heads or sighed.

"Anyway, Sora, I hate to ask you this, but I do think the worlds could use a little help." King Mickey gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's no problem, Your Majesty!" He grinned. Then, with a thoughtful look, he added: "I should probably get my clothes, huh?" He glanced down at his plainclothes appraisingly before giving a wave. "I'll be right back!" He was already turning when Riku gave a sardonic little laugh. "What?" he demanded, spinning right back around to give his friend a look.

Riku shook his head. "Might not fit you anymore, y'know," he commented. Sora gave him a flat, skeptical stare.

"It's been like two months, Riku," he stated quite matter-of-factly. Then he waved a hand, dismissing the idea, and ran off.

When he'd popped into his room, he managed to find the enchanted outfit in pieces, although it did take some digging. Somehow one of his gloves had ended up wedged partially under his bed, and the jacket was at the bottom of a pile of clothing.

He pulled it all on, ignoring that it perhaps felt a _little_ tight. Oddly, the shirt felt like it kind of shifted over his skin.

"Eagh," he gave a strange shiver, contorting to scratch his back. He pulled the pants on next, and they also began to move strangely. He spun to look at himself in the mirror just in time to see them change right before his eyes. They stretched and shifted, finally settling when they'd gained perhaps an inch or two in length. Sora stared with wide eyes for a moment, then grinned. "Cool," he breathed. Hastily, he pulled the rest of the outfit on and hopped out the window.

"Back!" he called out as he neared the beach. When he finally vaulted off the sea wall to the sand below, he paused to catch his breath before speaking. "Master Yen Sid is the best. The clothes _grew_ when I put them on!"

The King was smiling a bit mysteriously, and a bit proudly. "That doesn't surprise me at all," he commented with a little laugh. Riku looked smug with his arms crossed. Sora chose not to acknowledge that his friend had been right, but the brief competitive look they shared was enough.

"Shouldn't you be sayin' your goodbyes, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, right!" he nearly jumped. He stepped over to Riku and King Mickey first. Kairi, he noticed, was talking to Cid at the other ship.

"Are you guys staying here?" he asked, glancing from Cid, in the distance, to the small king before him.

"Yup, we gotta build a whole Gummi ship before we can go anywhere," Mickey responded with a nod.

"Aw, man," Sora sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. Then his pout turned into a smarmy little smirk. "Well, while you guys are all hanging out, we'll be doing the hard work," his hands found his nape yet again, and he grinned widely.

"Can it, will you?" Riku donked his fist onto the top of Sora's head. "And don't get into too much trouble." He shifted his hand and ruffled it through spiky brown hair.

Sora took a step back, his expression dubious. "Weird," he muttered.

"What, do you think you're too cool for me?" Riku snorted. "Because trust me, that is _definitely_ not the case."

"Hey, shut up!" Sora crossed his arms over his chest, frowning sourly. It didn't last more than a second. He smiled warmly again, but his eyes were far more serious. "Look after Kairi," he said sincerely.

"You know it," Riku answered with a determined gaze of his own. Then he turned away and offered a salute-like wave as he walked toward the King's Gummi ship. "I'm gonna go help Cid. Take care of yourself," he said.

"You know it!" Sora grinned after him.

"I'm going to ask you to do something, Sora," King Mickey spoke now. Sora's smile sank, but he only looked curious, not alarmed.

"Okay," he responded.

"I'd like you three to stay together the whole time. I feel like something might be brewing, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." His tone and expression were both sober, and he spoke slowly.

"Of course," Sora responded, still somewhat curious. "We always stick together." He grinned.

Mickey nodded at this, his smile finally returning. "Be safe," he said. At this, he turned around and headed to join Riku. He passed Kairi as she headed over, her expression looked torn between pride and pouting.

"I'm going to miss you—again," she informed him almost casually, a tease to her voice. Sora grinned.

"I'll miss you too, Kairi. And I won't make you wait long this time," he said. "That's a promise!"

"Yeah yeah," she muttered. Her eyes gave a mischievous glint. "You know it's not nice to leave friends behind so much, right?" she asked teasingly. Sora nodded, his smile falling a little as she spoke. She swallowed, watching his features, and then clenched a fist, gathering her courage together. "Especially—especially when she's kinda your girlfriend," she bit her lip, looking down. When only silence met her, she glanced back up to see him blinking at her with wide, stunned eyes. She felt her own face warming to critical temperatures.

All of her bravery evaporated in an instant. "Uh—that's not—y-you know, like, uh, I'm a girl, and I'm your friend, so—haha!" She laughed nervously and waved her hand in the air in a frantic dismissal of the topic.

Sora likewise looked a bit frantic, one hand neurotically scratching the back of his head as a wide, awkward grin plastered itself on his face. "R-right, yeah! And—and I mean I'm a boy, and I'm _your_ friend, b-but—"

"Yeah! Totally! Like Riku!" She agreed, nodding frenetically. Then she froze for just a moment and began shaking her head even more quickly "I-I mean, not that Riku's—y-you know!" She laughed again, a nervous titter. She was somehow grinning and biting her lip at the same time, her hands wringing furiously.

"Right, right, yeah!" Sora agreed.

"Yeah," she squeaked. It was followed by a brief pause in which neither talked, yet both continued nodding.

Kairi broke the silence, clapping her hands together and still wearing a too-wide smile. "I am going to ask Cid more about the Gummi Ship," she declared, pointing to her right—which was decidedly not the direction of Cid nor the ship.

"Yeah, okay! Right, you should... practice," he said, and they awkwardly waved as she turned, heading away. "Uh... I'll talk to Donald and Goofy!" he said, stumbling in the opposite direction, utterly dazed.

"Yeesh," Cid muttered under his breath, continuing to work on the ship.

Kairi was headed toward him, her expression agitated and her eyes trained to the ground. She paused just before reaching Mickey and Riku, still appearing quite dazed. Then she spun around abruptly. "I have to say goodbye," she fretted, heading back toward Sora.

Mickey and Riku stood in silence, watching her go. Riku had long since pressed a palm to his temple, and after Kairi had departed, he heaved a massive sigh.

"Has it... been like this for long?" Mickey asked, wincing.

"It's been getting worse," Riku replied flatly. "I've considered drowning myself."

The King appeared as though he wanted to contradict the statement, but he only offered a look of great sympathy instead.

Sora had weaved as he made his way to Donald and Goofy, feeling lightheaded.

"You two are hopeless," Donald commented, his arms crossed.

Sora blinked with surprise, his eyes widening. "You saw that?" he groaned, placing a palm to his forehead.

"Gawrsh, Sora, why don'tcha just tell Kairi that you love her?" Goofy asked.

"It's not that easy," he muttered, wincing an eye shut.

"I can give you some tips," Donald offered. "Dai—" his beak snapped shut, and his eyes shifted to a point behind the brunet.

Sora turned around and saw Kairi approaching. He snapped to attention, tense all over again.

"We'll be in the Gummi ship," Goofy said. He shared a smile with Donald, and they both headed inside.

"Kairi," Sora's hand went to the back of his head. He tore it back down to his side just as quickly. "I—I'm sorry," he stammered as she approached. She was still red-faced, and she took a deep breath, her eyes closed.

"No, I'm... really dumb," she responded, giving him a serious gaze.

"No you're not!" Sora struck back, clenching his fist before him. Kairi just shook her head, taking another deep breath.

"About the—what I said. About the girlfriend thing," she said. Her eyes teetered away for a second, then dragged back up to meet his gaze.

His mouth was clamped shut, his face once again red.

"I meant it," she finally said. She swallowed, then smiled up at him.

Sora blinked rapidly and appeared as though he desperately wanted to answer her, his mouth wavering. Then, with a frustrated sigh, he reached forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

It was like the world had stopped turning. Kairi's eyes grew wide with shock. She felt his warmth all around her, enclosing her. She'd never felt more safe, or more incredibly, breathtakingly _right_. Finally able to move again, she pressed her face into his shoulder and sighed out a shuddering breath. Her hands slowly rose to press against his back, and he only hugged her tighter, his breath warm against her hair.

Sora clutched her, and all the feelings he had whirled through him at once. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers into her hair, pulled her so closely to him that it seemed he would have joined her heart with his again if he could.

When he thought he'd never see her again. When the Organization took her because of him. When he'd finally seen her again and she was so different but so much the same. He took a deep breath and sighed with so much relief that it was almost a sob.

It was so hard to believe this was real... and yet it was so easy to accept—all at once.

They were so close that he could smell the fragrance of cool, crisp water on her, and she could taste the fresh, summer breeze that was his scent. Two people marooned away from the island, from the world, from all the vast universe beyond. They felt and heard and saw nothing but one another.

Because, just for now, there was nothing but Sora. And there was nothing but Kairi.

"Come home soon," she breathed into his shoulder.

"I will," he murmured against her hair.

It couldn't last forever. They both knew it. The realization struck Sora that the sooner he left, the sooner he could come back. With this firmly in mind, he took a step back. He felt her hands dragging along his back before she finally let go. He could already feel the overwhelming desire to pull her back into his arms—and he did, quickly, for one last hug. She laughed out something that sounded a little like she was crying, so he broke the second hug off and quickly turned, hopping onto the boarding ramp.

He turned only when he was at the door, finally looking back down at her. The breeze swept her hair to the side, and she did have tears in her eyes.

"I'll come back to you," he said.

"I know you will," she answered.

With one last look of longing, he stepped inside.

As soon as the door slid shut, Sora threw his arms into the air.

" _ **YES!**_ " he cried out with joy. Outside the ship, Kairi laughed and wiped away tears with the heels of her hands. She took a few steps back as the Gummi ship began to whip up sand once again.

"Lovebirds," Donald muttered. He opened the thrusters, boosting the ship into the air. Sora waved to his friends below. Kairi waved back with one hand, the other pinning her whipping hair in place. Riku was smirking up at him, King Mickey and Cid at his side. He gave a simple two finger salute of a wave.

Sora stopped waving but stared out the window, his eyes on Kairi even as her form became just a dot on a tiny beach far below. She didn't appear to move from her spot either, still gazing up at him.

With a deep sigh, he buckled himself in and took the controls.

"Alright," he announced, increasing their speed, "let's make this quick."

Donald and Goofy shared a glance with one another nervously as Sora's smirk grew and his grip on the controls tightened.

"Uh, Sora," was all Goofy managed to get out before he floored it. All three flew back against their seats as the ship headed straight toward a thicket of Heartless.

Sora was going to miss Kairi and Riku, but he had to admit one thing.

It was good to be back in action.

—

Thank you all for reading once again! I am sorry once again that this chapter was very much a setup chapter (again). What I had planned to be chapter 1 actually got split into THREE chapters after I did all the writing for them. I didn't want to split chapter 2 up, but it was just getting to be way too much. By the way, it may seem like this fic should have Romance as a genre, but I promise that the plot itself—which still really hasn't even begun—will focus way more on the two genres listed. It just needs this to help set everything into place, so bear with me. :)

In any case, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I have put a lot of thought into Kairi's character lately and replayed both KH1 and KH2 recently to get a feel for her and the others. I find that she changes a lot from the first game to the second—but she is also in very different situations/atmospheres in the second game. I decided to really make her a mix of her first and second game personalities throughout this fic because I think that's probably closer to her real personality. As far as her and Sora's shyness in this, haha! Sorry if it feels a little OOC. I get the feeling she is far more straightforward when it comes to romance than Sora, but I just had way too much fun giving them such an awkward spell. I'll blame Sora for that—if he didn't get so dang nervous, then maybe she wouldn't either! *cough*

As always, comments/reviews/questions/whatevers are always welcome!


	3. The Marvelous Mad Madam Mim

Hello again! So sorry for the update taking two weeks instead of one! I ended up slacking in my writing/editing quite a bit, had a seminar to attend, and was otherwise preoccupied. Just to make this clear: I will probably be updating every two weeks at the _soonest_ after the next chapter (which I plan to have out in a week at most). That's because I'm starting work soon and will be far busier than before. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews on the last chapter. They are really helpful and motivating to keep me going, so I would appreciate if you guys continued giving your thoughts and comments. Thanks!

—

 **The Marvelous Mad Madam Mim**

Maleficent stepped from her portal into a thick forest. Mist crawled through the ferns at her feet, and dew was glistening on scattered mushrooms. It was quiet, though, eerie in its silence. Only when she closed her portal and began walking did the twittering of birds and rustling of leaves greet her. A smile slid onto her face. Perhaps this world had yet been untouched by darkness if its creatures were fearful of a simple dark portal. It was a delightful thought—it meant her power was continuously increasing, her Heartless spreading even to worlds previously unknown to them.

Through the trees, the stone walls of a castle rose before her, and she quietly approached its misty base. A guard was standing at the corner of the towering walls keeping watch. Garbed in heavy armor and carrying a long bow, he reached up to straighten his iron helm, and she spied a quiver of arrows on his back. Maleficent observed him for a moment and then moved forward when he turned to face in the other direction. She did little to mask her presence, refusing to rush or duck like some kind of fool. Instead she proceeded at a smooth gait, her chin in the air. When she arrived at the stone wall, she lifted her staff. With just a tap, a doorway appeared before her, and she stepped inside. The interior of the castle was filthy. Hay littered the floor in here, and grimy iron bars lined each side of the dimly lit hallway. Torches alone adorned the walls.

"Oy," a voice called. She glanced to her left, into the dungeon's cell. "Did ye jes' conjure a door? Is ye a witch?" A man crawled forward, his knuckles to the floor almost gorilla-like. "Can ye conjure me a door, right 'ere?" He thumbed to the wall of his cell. When she only silently walked past, he ambled closer and grabbed the bars. "I'll strike a bargain with ye, witch. Ye free me, 'n' I'll conjure ye s'm good times." He cackled, howling up at the ceiling. Maleficent did not grace him with a response, moving her way down the hall.

The other cells were empty of life, chains hanging from their filthy stone walls. Ahead, a doorway lead to a spiral stairwell, and she headed downward. From where she stood, she only saw more empty cells, but a woman's voice was echoing quietly from farther down. Maleficent strode forward in silence toward the lone occupied cell at the very end of the hallway. Slowly, the mumbled tones grew until she could make out the words.

"—too quiet. They make far more noise," the voice muttered. "Not the king, always has guards with him."

Maleficent approached the cell finally and gazed inside. The short, plump woman was sitting hunched over a small table in the middle of the cell. Long, thin chains extended from the wall behind her and met with fetters upon her wrists and ankles. She appeared to be fiddling with some sort of puzzle. It was an intricate set of colorful pieces, curved at the edges. She placed a piece so that it fit perfectly in the midst of others, completing part of an image.

"Who could it be..." The lavender-haired woman looked up suddenly, scrutinizing Maleficent. Her eyes flicked up to the sorceress' horns. "Hm, just a buffalo," she commented casually, her eyebrows raised. She shrugged, looking back down to her puzzle.

Maleficent's lips tightened, but a spark of amusement flickered in her eyes. It would at least be entertaining to watch that arrogant self-important queen struggle with a 'helper' like this. Her eyes slid to the corner where a pile of other puzzles and colorful toys lay. Her mouth set into a frown of disdain when one of the puzzle boxes appeared to depict King Mickey Mouse and his queen along with their imbecilic guards. The one she was working on now was forming an image with happy, colorful ponies.

"Madam Mim, I presume." Maleficent tried to keep the disdain from her voice as she stepped up to the bars. Her quiet footsteps made even less noise than her robe brushing on the floor, giving her the illusion of almost floating forward.

"Ah, so I am sought after, am I?" Mim slowly raised her head up, a delighted grin on her face. "What might you want with the Marvelous Madam Mim, hmm?" she asked, fluttering her lashes and clasping her hands together at her cheek. Now that she sat up more, Maleficent could see that the woman was wearing a dress. Her crimson skirt was hiked up, showing that the bloomers underneath went all the way to her fettered ankles. She also had a choker around her neck, although it sparkled with magic.

Mim grinned. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

"I am Maleficent. I will provide you with your freedom... if you can provide _me_ with something," Maleficent finally answered, her voice smooth as oil.

At this, Mim stood. "Oh!" She clasped her hands at her chest in great excitement, dancing from one foot to the other. Then she abruptly calmed, throwing her nose in the air. The smile on her face never disappeared, however. "Of course you would need the help of me, the Magnificent Madam Mim!" She cackled here, spinning with delight before continuing. "How can I help you, Miss Horns?"

"I am working on a..." she paused, briefly. "Project of sorts. Merlin may prove to be a thorn in my side. I would enlist your help to prevent his interference." Her voice purred from her lips.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Mim shrieked all at once, scattering her puzzle to the floor with a violent sweep of her arm. "That old codger! That old fool! Collaring me like a dog to control my magic! Leaving me with just this nonsense to occupy me!" She kicked the pile of objects in the corner, and they clattered to the floor, spilling out across the stone.

"If you complete but simple tasks for me, you will be rewarded with your revenge on that foolish old wizard," Maleficent's tone had not changed in the least, as though the outburst hadn't happened at all.

"Well, get on with it!" Mim suddenly spun back to face the sorceress. "Break me free, take off this accursed collar!" She tugged almost ferally at an odd choker around her neck. It immediately snapped back into place once she'd let go. The dark surface of the choker had twinkling lights swirling about, like the night sky. So this was the magic dampener that the Magic Mirror had spoken of.

"So you will—"

"I said yes, witch, now make it snappy, you oversized antelope." She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot in annoyance. Maleficent's jaw tightened, her glare filled with disdain.

"You shall have your wish, but do not think to cross me," she commanded. Mim only rolled her eyes and gestured, still trying to rush the sorceress. With a look of great irritation, Maleficent tapped her staff to the cell door. It clicked and rushed open, and she slipped into the room. Another tap to the witch's shackles made them fall away. Finally, she eyed the collar, her lips growing taut. This time she reached a clawed finger out and touched it to the band. The starry pattern swirled around her finger as though she had just altered the fate of some small universe within.

"I see," she muttered quietly. Then she uttered a quiet spell, dragging her claw along its surface. With a strange ripping sound, it tore in two pieces and fell to the floor. It writhed and curled and blackened at the edges like a living creature thrown onto a skillet.

With a squeal, Mim suddenly jumped upon the collar and began stomping. She cackled with manic glee, her voice echoing through the stone dungeon. "Gone, gone! Free, free!" she sang, holding up her skirt and spinning in a gleeful dance. Maleficent took a step back. She could only blink in disgusted silence at the display before turning away and heading out of the cell.

"Come," she said, opening a portal before her. "I shall introduce you to my other assistant, the woman you shall work with," she said, stepping inside. Mim hopped out of her cell joyously and prodded at the portal. Dark tendrils curled around her fingers, prehensile and clingy.

"Very interesting, interesting!" She rubbed her hands together with delight. Before she stepped inside, however, a thundering clatter came down the stairs as soldiers rushed into the hallway. "Oh, what good timing," she sang out.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Do not waste time," she muttered with irritation.

"Oh hold your horses, you coquettish bull," Mim spat back. Then she pointed her hands at the guards and wiggled her fingers. With pops of smoke and magic, each of them was transformed into a mouse. They skittered about fearfully as their their weapons and shields clattered to the floor around them. Several of the little mice were crushed under the heavy items.

Mim hopped up and down, clapping with delight. Only then did she spin and march into the portal, giggling like a maniac.

—

Fighting their way through Heartless on the Gummi ship had been surprisingly cathartic for Sora. It was especially helpful for droning out the romantic advice Donald kept trying to heft onto him.

"And that's when I gave her flowers and told her she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You don't wanna do it too soon, though. Women get too demanding," he nodded sagely, crossing his arms.

"Uh huh," Sora responded. Again. It had taken him nearly an hour, but he'd finally learned that protesting didn't work. Donald was determined to hear himself talk about his love life with Daisy. "Wow, really?" he added in a completely non-committal tone.

"I didn't say anything else," Donald gruffed back.

"Uh huh."

"Sora!" the duck squawked.

"What?" the brunet asked, finally paying attention again. Goofy laughed.

"Gee, Donald, I think it's best for us to let Sora learn on his own. Don't you think, Sora?" he asked.

"Yes." The word came out of Sora's mouth with a rush of relief, and he shot Goofy an appreciative gaze.

"Did you see him back there, Goofy?" Donald shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Sora muttered. "I hugged her!" They approached another large group of Heartless now, so he clenched the controls and began skillfully maneuvering through them while Donald and Goofy manned the extra lasers and teeny ships. They fought quietly until the onslaught lightened again, allowing them to relax a little.

"Anyway," Donald continued immediately. "Like I was saying, you don't want to let women get the upper hand, so you gotta make sure not to be _too_ nice, okay Sora?"

Sora rolled his eyes and groaned pleadingly to some unseen deity above.

"Let's see..." Goofy started, interrupting the awful conversation yet again. Sora found himself musing over what kind of thank-you gift to get him. "Looks like we're closest to Beast's Castle." He glanced at them from the console. "Are we gonna stop there first?"

"Works for me," Sora remarked with a grin. "I bet Beast'll be happy to see us!" Then, with a sudden change of expression, he jerked the controls and the Gummi ship jolted into a spin.

"Wah!" Goofy cried out.

"Watch what you're doing!" Donald scolded, shaking his fists.

"Sorry!" Sora righted the ship but still seemed oddly alarmed. "Guys..." he said quietly. He turned, eyes wide with excitement. "Do you think the Beast is human again?"

The two glanced at one another and then donned nearly the same look of awe Sora had on his face.

"That'd sure be excitin'," Goofy commented.

"I wonder what kinda prince he is," Donald added.

"Let's go!" Sora punched the accelerator again, sending them careening toward the small world.

—

"Where do we venture now?" Madam Mim asked, hopping out of the portal into Grimhilde's large, empty throne room. Maleficent remained silent, stepping into the chamber and dismissing her portal. "Oh, delightful!" The little witch clapped her hands. She grabbed her skirt and ran to the throne, hopping into it. "Royalty! Hah!" she laughed out, kicking one leg straight into the air and falling into a fit of messy laughter.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself." Maleficent spoke as though the woman were not behaving like a maniac. "I am Maleficent, sorceress of darkness. I have working for me a witch queen, in whose throne you currently sit," she added the last part with a biting amusement to her tone.

"Don't really care, just take me to Merlin. I'd like to turn into a lion and eat him!" To illustrate her point, she snapped her fingers and suddenly a portly lion sat upon the throne instead of her, lavender in color. "Snap his brittle bones in my teeth," she cackled, bearing her lion fangs. In a puff of smoke, she was the fat old woman yet again, her straw-like purple hair bouncing with her laughter.

"You shall have your revenge against Merlin, and surely foiling his involvement in our plan is part of that revenge. He shall desire nothing more than to stop me, and I would gladly use your knowledge to obstruct him," Maleficent had begun to speak calmly, but her voice seemed to rise and her eyes glow with excitement by the time she finished.

"Yes yes, I heard you before. Do you want me to care about your plan? Because I don't. But you'll tell me anyway, won't you? They always want to talk about their plans." She sighed and shifted to sit sideways in the throne, placing her feet onto the large stone arm.

A quiet noise from the far end of the room drew both sets of eyes, and they turned to see Grimhilde entering.

The queen walked forward, not too quickly nor too slowly, her gait regal and calm. It was almost as though she were unaware of the small woman commandeering her throne because her steps took her directly to it. She did not utter a word, but her green eyes pierced straight into Mim's for a brief second, calm and expectant.

The purple-haired witch stood, indecision in her eyes briefly, but then she grinned crookedly and gave a messy curtsy. "Your majesty," she pronounced the words sloppily in her mockery, then snickered. Grimhilde inclined her head just mildly before stepping past her and seating herself in the throne.

"Madam Mim, I presume," she responded. The purple-haired woman shrieked out a laugh of joy.

"That's right! The Magnificent, Marvelous, Mad Madam Mim!" she spun, tugging at the skirt of her dress, and then bowed into a messy curtsy. "I was told I would get my hands on Merlin for this. It better be true, oh it better be true."

"You shall have your revenge," Grimhilde answered calmly. "Have you yet heard our plan?"

"Don't care, don't wanna hear it, but I'll listen anyway," she answered in a single breath. Grimhilde's eyes shifted to Maleficent, and she sat back slightly, folding her hands on her lap. It was clear she did not plan to relate the concepts to Mim. With a look of boredom, the sorceress began to speak.

It didn't take long for Maleficent to recount the plan once again. She pared down anything that this witch—their third conspirator—did not need to know. There were aspects of the plan that Grimhilde, likewise, did not have to know.

Mim listened in silence, her expression flat. When the sorceress had finished, she raised an eyebrow. "I suppose it's your business if you're into _that_ kind of thing, Bull-horns," she scoffed out, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you do not care for it, you can enjoy your time back in that cell." Maleficent smirked at her. "Or dead, should you dare to interfere," she added quite casually, glancing at her claw-like nails.

"I've got my stake," Mim chortled in response, clasping her hands. She rocked onto her heels and laughed harder until her cackling hysterics were echoing through the spacious chamber.

Maleficent and Grimhilde's eyes slid toward one another, and they shared the most acidic stare possible.

"Oh, oh it's just too good," Mim wiped a tear and finally calmed down after a moment. She looked back at Maleficent, though, and fell into laughter a second time.

"You two get started on the potion," Maleficent growled out. She whirled around and opened a portal all in one motion, her cloak surging with the movement.

"You are taking your leave?" Grimhilde's eyes narrowed.

Without turning back to the two, Maleficent spoke. "I have preparations of my own to make," she hissed. "I expect this potion to take no less than two days." Flames seared around her, mixing with the swirling shadows of the portal when she disappeared.

Mim rolled her eyes and thumbed at the empty space left behind. "Dramatic one, eh?" she asked Grimhilde. The queen offered no sign of amusement, her expression as stoic as ever.

Slowly, she rose from her throne, her gaze piercing and cold.

"We must speak, witch."

—

Sora hopped out of the Gummi ship first. Donald and Goofy both stumbled as they left the ship, and the small duck held his stomach, bent over.

"I'm driving next time," he groaned.

"If it'll keep you from giving me advice, you can drive _forever_ ," Sora responded.

"Very funny," Donald muttered.

Sora gave Goofy a sly smile. "I wasn't joking," he whispered as they walked toward the castle. They both laughed.

"What's so funny? Wait up you two!" Donald squawked as he hurried after them. They stepped into the front doors of the massive castle and looked around in delight.

"No Heartless so far," Goofy commented. He looked around the dark foyer cautiously, as though he expected Heartless to jump out of hiding any second.

"Hello?" Sora called, his voice echoing back to him.

"Beast? Belle?" Donald called out after.

There was silence for some moments as the three continued stepping forward, and then muffled footsteps met their ears. At the top of the stairs, a door opened and Belle poked her head out.

"Oh! Sora, Donald, Goofy!" she cried out, immediately rushing down the stairs. "We were wondering how you three were doing!" She stepped forward and pulled the them into a big hug.

"We're fine!" Sora answered once she'd stepped back to look them over. "Are you guys okay? We heard there were Heartless around." Sora looked around the foyer curiously again, his eyebrows raised high. Then, clenching his fists in anticipation: "Oh hey—is the curse broken yet?"

Bell laughed behind a hand, her cheeks reddening. "Not quite," she answered. "But I am sure it will be." There was so much love in her eyes that Sora felt his throat constricting a little, his thoughts falling back to Kairi. She continued speaking, pulling him away from his reverie. "There were some Heartless," she said, some anger laced into her tone now. "But Beast took care of them. There weren't many this time, thankfully."

"Well that's good, but it does sure sound odd," Goofy muttered, scratching his head. "I wonder what Maleficent's up to this time."

"So, you guys don't need us here?" Sora asked, raising his hands to the back of his head and grinning.

"Well, you are always welcome to join us for dinner. We'll be eating soon." At this, Belle raised a hand to her mouth and spoke as though imparting a great secret to them: "And trust me, the food here is the best you'll ever have." She winked.

Donald and Goofy grinned at the idea.

It was the duck who started to respond, now rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Well, since you invited us—"

"Nah, that's okay, we gotta get going," Sora interjected. Donald narrowed his eyes and turned to stare at his friend, crossing his arms.

"It's rude to refuse dinner," he ground out the words quietly.

"Not if we have a mission to follow," Sora answered back with irritation, speaking out the side of his mouth and trying to maintain his smile at Belle.

"You just wanna hurry back so you can smooch Kairi!" Donald squawked, stomping his feet.

"Don't say that in front of Belle!" Sora shouted back, balling a fist. Their voices echoed through the foyer.

"Ah, I see," Belle chimed in, amusement in her voice.

"I-It's not that," Sora assured her, palms out. His red face told a whole different story, though.

"She must be a very lucky girl," the princess commented, smiling warmly. At this, Sora's hands lowered slowly.

"Nah... I'm the lucky one." He glanced down with a fond smile.

A door slammed open, booming over the large room. The group fell silent and stared up as Beast walked through the doorway opposite where Belle had exited.

"Ah, Hey Beast," Sora waved at him.

"Oh, it's you," he rumbled, his expression flat.

"What! What kind of greeting is that?" he shot back incredulously. Belle only laughed, her voice ringing out pleasantly.

Her maroon dress spun as she turned to face him. "Beast, can we send them off with a snack? I think they're a little hungry," she laughed amicably.

"If you want," he gruffed, albeit a bit more gently in tone. Then, addressing the three visitors: "You are always welcome in my castle," he stated, although the words seemed to come out a bit awkwardly, like something he had practiced to get right. "But keep it down!" he roared.

"Oh, right," Donald muttered. Both he and Sora wilted in place a little.

It didn't take long for the servants to fix up some bread and cheese for the boys, and Belle saw them off with a wave and a kind smile. Beast did his part—he quietly oversaw the food preparation, adamant that nothing be out of place for the three he owed so much to.

After saying goodbyes, the three headed back to their ship, all smiles.

They were already boarding the ship when an angry roar blasted over the courtyard. All three launched back toward the castle without a second of hesitation. They didn't get far, however. A single Shadow slid under the door, its inky splotch moving toward them. Beast burst out of the front doors of the castle, his fangs bared.

"Heartless!?" Sora called, running forward to destroy the creature as it popped up from the ground. It leapt back, narrowly dodging his swipe and then melted back down, sliding into a crack and disappearing.

"That was the last one," Beast growled. "I got two others inside already."

"Only three?" Goofy asked, scratching his head. "Seems kinda different from the usual Heartless," he added.

"Yeah, and that one ran away," Donald remarked, tapping his foot to the ground in thought. "Maleficent must be up to something."

"Or she's just weaker than before." Sora grinned.

"Maleficent's back?" Beast growled out, his expression darkening.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "Do you think you and Belle will be okay if we move on?" he asked. "We need to figure out what she's up to."

"I will protect her," he answered gruffly. Sora gave a single, confident nod.

"We'll be seeing you, then," he waved one last time before turning away.

Finally, the three piled into their Gummi ship and headed back out of the atmosphere, silently considering what they'd encountered.

"It sure is weird that there're less Heartless than before," Goofy remarked after some time.

"I'm telling you, Maleficent's been weaker every time she came back," Sora responded flippantly.

His two friends shared a quiet look. "Actually," Donald started. "Maleficent managed to get into the King's castle."

Sora balked. "Again? How'd she do it this time?" he asked. The two glanced at each other a second time and then shrugged.

"Even His Majesty didn't know," Goofy answered. "But Queen Minnie saw her reading a book, and she said that it was, uhhh..." he scratched his head.

"The beginning of King Mickey's downfall!" Donald finished.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "She came to the castle to read a book?" he asked. Donald nodded.

"That's what Queen Minnie said," he answered.

"Well what book? What was she reading?" Sora asked. Once again, both shrugged.

"The King and Queen read it. Queen Minnie said the page had a key on it, so I guess it prob'ly had to do with the Keyblade," Goofy stated, scratching his temple once again.

"Huh? The King didn't tell you?" Sora tilted his head with surprise.

"King Mickey wouldn't keep anything from us that we need to know," Donald answered with a firm nod.

Sora shrugged. "Guess so," he muttered. Even so, his mind flashed back to the promise Riku had made with the King—and how tight-lipped the mouse had been about his best friend. But he trusted King Mickey, and that wouldn't change anytime soon. He gave a firm nod and headed onward, toward the Land of Dragons.

—

A little girl huddled under her blanket. The straw in her bed was even more uncomfortable than usual, and the wind was howling outside her window fiercely. Trees creaked, and so did the house. The sound of branches being whipped about and pelting the roof was endless. It was nearly pitch black in the room, even though she knew that tonight there was a full moon hiding somewhere behind those dark, churning clouds.

With a shriek of wind and a loud bang, her window blew open and clattered in the storm. Rain pelted to the wooden floor. She curled up even tighter under the blanket and let out a small sob, but the wind carried it away so quickly that she herself did not even hear it.

She did hear a strange noise though, a tapping that sounded as though it were coming from her window despite the loud wind. It tapped three times in a row, then another three times. The sound, she realized with another whimper, reminded her of small footsteps. A goblin, perhaps? Her mother reassured her many times that goblins did not exist, but she was sure she'd seen one before.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Rustle.

She held her breath when the tapping footsteps crossed the floor, approaching her bed. There was a scraping sound, then another tap closer this time, right on the wooden end of her bed.

If she stayed here—if she stayed under the covers—it might not be able to get her. That's what she'd always told herself. That's what her mother had always said, too. Her bed was safe. As long as she slept like a good little girl, then nothing could get her. But the tapping was on her bed now, and she was sure it was a goblin.

She was sure it was a goblin because a quiet snicker came from the end of her bed next.

A tiny, high pitched whine escaped her throat. It was like a dam breaking.

"Mother!" she shrieked, not lifting the blanket or moving. Her voice was desperate, begging, almost feral in its mania. " _ **Mother!**_ " Her cry dissolved into a wracking sob. The snickering only grew louder.

A bright light bleached the room, and she could see from under her blanket a dark silhouette, at least half her height, crouching on the end of her bed. She cried out her mother's name one more time, but the thunder that followed completely drowned her out.

It lunged toward her, laughing devilishly when Rosemund sat up in bed, gasping for air and feeling tears streak down her face.

There was no goblin.

But there was the soft green light of something magical floating before her face. She stared at it, still shivering, but the beauty of the thing drew a little smile from her face. Perhaps it was a fairy, come to wake her up from such a terrible dream. It darted close and suddenly she felt searingly cold air against her cheeks as it sucked away her tears.

Rosemund shrieked, throwing herself onto her pillow and clutching at her raw cheeks and parched, burning eyes.

The green light darted out the window, but she couldn't see it go. She couldn't see her mother either, but she heard the woman burst into the room and to her bedside.

"Be still, little one. It was just a dream, just a nightmare," the woman cooed. And despite what Rosemund believed, what she _knew_ , she was compelled to nod in agreement as she clutched her mother and continued to sob, although her tears had run completely dry.

Outside the window, the green light flitted into the darkest shadow. A crystal orb rose to meet it, and it slid directly into the glass, swirling until the orb itself was glowing an eerie green.

Maleficent's clawed hand came down to stroke the orb where it sat atop her staff, her mouth curved into a wicked smile. Disappearing into the dark night, she ghosted back to her castle.

She had been collecting the tears of children, filling the crystal with the malevolent energy for nearly a century. It was many years—and several lifetimes—later that she now stood in that same castle. If Grimhilde's castle was destroyed, hers was now in ruins. The kingdom's guards had left not a stone upon a stone, but deep underground, her dungeons were protected with enchantments just as the witch queen had guarded her laboratory from the dwarves.

Here she stood now, far below the ruins of her once-great castle. The sorceress gathered another several items of use—old potions and chains—and opened a portal back to the chamber she'd secured, still deep in thought.

She had been revisiting many memories of late, especially in her dark wanderings as she regained strength. Recalling the beginnings of her mystical staff was fulfilling, particularly because she was only now feeling the fruit of her ages-old work. Decade after decade was spent balefully collecting the most entrancing of fear. Even the joy of watching children squirm and suffer had begun to wear into tedium over time, but she knew that her crystal would one day achieve for her some great purpose.

Yet she had never envisioned this.

In all her lives, she had never anticipated the sheer potential that sat at her fingertips now. The power in her staff would be of use to her in a venture far greater and far more resplendent than all her petty wishes of the past.

What was Aurora's tiny kingdom in the face of countless worlds?

But there was work to do, and she was dawdling. Maleficent placed her chains down and stepped into the middle of the chamber. There, she began to utter a quiet spell. The words weaved and twined together for a long time, small green flames licking up from her fingertips as she poured magical energy into the incantation. The stone floor cracked and groaned as it rose slowly, jerkingly, and formed into a berth. The edges of the flat stone surface curled upward in spikes, clawing down whoever dared lay upon its surface.

She finished the spell and drew another quiet breath, the taste of stale, dead air filling her lungs. A smile slid to her lips. She could not help but be pleased with the accommodations.

Surely Sora would be too.

—

One of the things I miss about KH that I felt KH2 didn't give us enough of was Donald's arrogance. He really does have a proud streak in him that I find charming and hilarious. I definitely think he'd be all over giving romance tips despite having a... confrontational relationship with Daisy at best. xD

Mim was fun to write, but I'm not sure I captured her as well as I would have liked.

Any theories about what will happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts and expectations! And remember, if you see anything that needs correcting, please let me know. See you guys next time!


	4. Certain Stipulations

Like I promised, this chapter came within the week! :) Once again I appreciate all of my wonderful reviewers. I get a lot of really detailed reviews, but some of my favorites will always be as simple as "I like this!" They may be short, but they still let me know when people are enjoying the story, which is really important for me as a writer. That being said, _all_ reviews are loved!

One last thing before you begin to read: I, uh... apologize in advance for this chapter.

—

 **Certain Stipulations**

Sora blasted a few more Heartless away as the three traveled through the bright starscape of space. They had visited several worlds since seeing Belle and Beast. Each time, they were joyfully welcomed back, and each time, there were very few Heartless to take care of. It was curious, to say the least. They continued to muse on the topic, but they certainly didn't let it interrupt their reunions.

Sora admitted that it was nice—if a bit sad—to be able to wrap things up with his many friends as well. He got to find out the surprising news that Shang and Mulan were... like _that_ , and he got to return the Olympus Stone to Hercules with great thanks (and put in some serious work helping rebuild the Coliseum). Now he planned to catch up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette—and get some sea salt ice cream. Unfortunately, they still had a good bit of travel time left.

"I could use a nap," he yawned. Both Donald and Goofy had likewise been quiet during most of the trip at this point.

"We've only slept once since we left," Goofy rubbed an eye.

"Let's book a room as soon as we get to Twilight Town," Donald murmured, his head leaned in his palm.

"If there're no Heartless," Sora commented. He stretched, releasing the controls for a moment.

"If it's like any of the other worlds so far, we won't find many," Donald shot back, though he still sounded exhausted.

His words rung true when they landed, setting the Gummi ship down next to the abandoned mansion where few people ever wandered. It was desolate here, not a Heartless—or Nobody—in sight. They crossed the small patch of woods and ducked into the hole in the wall, finding Tram Common to be as quiet as always. No one seemed alarmed or fretting, which probably meant this town was doing just fine.

They were just making their way into the Gloaming Inn when Goofy heard an odd whoosh of a noise and turned. He blinked as he gazed around Tram Common for a moment, scratching his head.

"Fellas, didja see somethin' just now?" he asked. The two others popped their heads back out the door too, surveying the area.

"We could go look," Sora offered.

"I didn't see anything," Donald waved his hand dismissively and ducked back inside. "Let's sleep first."

"If you say so, Donald," Goofy headed in as well, yawning.

"It wouldn't hurt to look around," Sora offered, still holding the door open, but they were already at the counter. With a shrug, he stepped back out into the common.

This area was always particularly quiet. The tram hummed by and some birds sang their evening melodies, but there was not a sign of life otherwise.

Without warning, something touched his shoulder. He spun around, Keyblade flashing to his hands. Adrenaline dashed away his exhaustion in an instant.

"Woah! Sorry, Sora!" Goofy raised his hands up between the two.

"Goofy," Sora sighed out the word with relief, his eyes raising skyward. "I thought you were a Heartless. Sorry!" He offered an apologetic grin, dismissing his Keyblade and rubbing a hand through his hair.

"That's alright, a'hyuck! But remember, King Mickey says we gotta stick together," Goofy responded.

"Ah, right," Sora commented. He gave one last glance out over the common before heading back inside with his friend.

—

King Mickey stepped through the door quietly, his expression tense.

"Welcome," the man intoned without looking up from the book he was reading. 

"It's good to see ya, Master Yen Sid," the mouse responded, dipping his head in respectful greeting.

"Likewise, Mickey, always," the sorcerer answered, finally meeting eyes with Mickey. Then, after a short pause, he stated: "Something troubling has occurred."

"I figured you might already know a thing or two," Mickey answered.

"I am aware that Maleficent returns with great darkness," he remarked. The King nodded.

"And, well, there's... a lot to it," he said softly. He had approached Yen Sid's desk and now stood across from the man, his back straight and his gaze determined. "She got into my castle somehow. I'm not sure why or how, but she was lookin' for a prophecy—and she found it."

At this, Yen Sid steepled his fingers, his eyebrows arching. "A prophecy," he echoed softly. Then he nodded for Mickey to continue.

"I don't think she read it all," the King said. "But the main jist of it is that a 'benevolent king' will be crowned an extremely powerful ruler of light—maybe stronger than any we've seen."

Yen Sid inclined his head in thought. "A surprising find, current events considered. Tell me from the beginning," he uttered.

Mickey obliged him, starting with what Minnie had relayed to him. He described the prophecy in as great detail as he could recall. He explained stopping at Radiant Garden and finding Heartless in even greater numbers there—and their world largely unguarded as they updated the security programming with Tron. He detailed his encounter with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He confessed to splitting up the trio with a thickness in his voice that Yen Sid did not miss.

"Maleficent wishes to lure the Keyblade wielders out," the sorcerer commented as his former apprentice finished. "And you did not hesitate to separate Sora and Riku." He stared at Mickey pointedly. There was no judgment in his gaze, but curiosity did rest there.

"It might be a bit of a risk, I know," he nodded. "But the worlds can't be left unguarded. As a king—as a Keybearer—I couldn't stand." His words said one thing, but the thick guilt in his voice showed just how torn he was. Yen Sid did not question in the least, merely inclining his head in silence.

"You believe Sora is her target," the man stated. It was not a question but an observation. Mickey nodded.

"I figured Maleficent would think the prophecy's either about me or Sora," he answered. "And..." Here, he paused. "I think it's best if this prophecy is kept under-wraps."

"I agree with you," the man offered stolidly. Then he tilted his head with a mysterious smile: "What makes you think Riku is not a candidate?" Mickey blinked.

"Gosh, honestly I don't think any of us are. I just didn't think Maleficent wouldda thought of him."

"I see your reasoning," his deep voice intoned. "However... he may just be the one." Mickey nodded, unsurprised.

"It crossed my mind, but I gotta say, we're workin' under the assumption that this prophecy is real—and that we can take it at face value," the small king said.

"And so we must in order to anticipate Maleficent's evil scheming." Mickey nodded, but his brow was furrowed, still deep in thought. "You have more to say," Yen Sid observed.

"It's just..." he glanced to the side thoughtfully, then his eyes slid back to meet the sorcerer's gaze. "It's too obvious, y'know? I've sure never heard of a prophecy that isn't tricky."

"Wise words," the man intoned, stroking his beard.

"It could mean anything," Mickey continued. "The benevolent 'king' could be Kingdom Hearts itself. I gotta doubt Maleficent would take it literally, and who knows what she _did_ take from it? It means we can't guess what she's planning. We'll have to stay on our toes."

"She may also know far more than we," Yen Sid responded. Mickey scratched the back of his head with a sigh.

"Thought about that, too," he admitted. "I still don't know how she knew where the prophecy was. I'm hopin' this doesn't tie into what we talked about before." Mickey leveled his former master with an ominous gaze. "Do you think this has to do with Xehanort?"

"I do not believe it does," he said. "But that is all the more reason that the prophecy must be guarded. Its implications may attract far more darkness than just Maleficent's." He steepled his fingers. "As far as her plans... I could guess, but it would be a fool's errand at this point. You are correct; we shall have to wait and see." The sorcerer's gaze grew even more grave, here. "Perhaps it is ideal if Sora sets off her trap." Mickey jumped with surprise, blinking as Yen Sid continued. "The sooner she makes her move, the sooner we can clear her away and move forward to more important ventures."

"Ah..." King Mickey breathed. "The test," he commented softly. Yen Sid nodded once more.

"I believe it is well beyond time," he said.

The mouse gave a single, determined nod. "Well, Master Yen Sid," he bowed his head in respect—and received the same from the sorcerer in return. "There's gotta be more I can figure out. Let me know if you hear anything."

"I will, Mickey. Be well," Yen Sid replied with a nod.

"And you." Mickey smiled and stepped out of the room, heading down the stairs of the tower.

—

Maleficent was gone for nearly two days before appearing again. She flashed into Grimhilde's laboratory in the same instant that a massive clap of thunder sent the laboratory glassware clattering. Mim jumped with fright with eyes wide; she'd been hunched over, mixing a small potion. Then she grinned, laughing out a greeting.

"Bull-horns is back, I see!" she chimed, rocking in her stool. "Well, how was your vacation?" she asked.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "My preparations are nearly complete," she stated, eyes resting on Grimhilde's regal form.

The queen was holding a flask out of the window. Violent winds whipped her cape and cloak about, and rain splattered over her as it roared down onto the sill.

"A torrent of rain from a tempest!" she boomed, her voice sounding off like thunder itself over the storm. Rain dripped and spattered into the flask, and the potion within bubbled and churned as each drop joined it.

Maleficent's gaze was fixed hungrily on the yellowish potion. The queen stood like stone, her arm extended and the flask in the rain for some time. Then she withdrew her doused arm and swept back toward one of her tables. She placed the flask over the flame of a burner, not speaking nor taking her eyes from the potion until it slowly came to a boil.

Immediately, she pulled it from the flame with a pair of tongs and stalked past the two women to another table. She placed it down under a glass retort. The retort had a deep red potion simmering within. Increasing the flame's intensity, she watched carefully as the red potion boiled, sending a drop up and out of the funnel-like top. This single droplet fell into the flask and sizzled, swirling around. Within, the potion's yellow tones darkened into a rich brownish gold.

It was at this point that the queen finally turned about, her green eyes tainted with a hint of exhaustion.

"It must rest for six hours before it is complete," she stated. Rainwater still glistened on her brow and soaked her dress.

"And then it shall be ready?" Maleficent asked. Her piercing eyes had never left the potion, and now she stared at it with even more desire.

"It shall be," the queen answered.

A bit lower, Maleficent continued: "Did you receive the assistance you needed from your little helper?" The sorceress smirked. When Grimhilde's lips only tightened, her smirk grew.

"She will be of assistance yet," she ground out quietly, irritation in her voice.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow as Grimhilde explained to her what she had decided with Mim.

"Very well," the sorceress commented. She turned. "Be prepared," she spoke to Mim now, and the woman looked up from her potion bottle. "We shall leave in six hours."

"Never been more ready," Mim grinned, spinning on her stool.

"I shall finish my preparations now," Maleficent commented. Once again, she disappeared into a portal, leaving the two women alone once more.

—

Sora awakened and stretched. Warm sunlight was pouring over his bed, and he gazed out the window at Twilight Town beyond. It felt like a lifetime since he'd gazed out over his little town like this. He sighed, his eyes sinking closed again.

"Don't go back to sleep already," Donald muttered. He blinked awake again and turned to see the duck at the door. The other bed and couch in the room were both already empty.

"Oh, are we ready to go?" he asked, standing and stretching again.

"Goofy's already downstairs," Donald responded, expression flat. "Hurry up, will ya?" He turned and left as well, leaving Sora yawning and scratching. After readying, he headed down as well.

"That was a good sleep," he said cheerfully as he skipped the last step and landed on the wooden floor.

"We're so glad," the old man behind the counter responded, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he smiled.

"Thank ya sir," Goofy told him. The man nodded kindly.

"You boys have a good day now," he said, hurrying over to see them out the door. "And come visit again soon!"

They stepped out into the town square, a fresh breeze sweeping past.

"It's nice to be back," Sora commented. Then: "Alright, we gotta go see Hayner, Pence, and Olette!"

"Did you already forget about the Heartless?" Donald tapped his foot.

"Actually, fellers, that nice man back there said he hasn't heard about there bein' any Heartless around at all," Goofy cut in.

"Works for me!" Sora grinned. The tram approached, and he stepped onto the track once it had passed. Usually this part of the common was pretty empty—the little hole that headed to the mansion was tucked away here. There was a small booth set up by the corner, however, and a pleasant looking woman stood behind it, her hands folded.

"Oh hello young man, it's good to see you again," the slim woman waved. Her graying hair was tied up into a bun, and she had an apron over her dress.

"Hi there," he waved and grinned. When she beckoned, Sora approached with Donald and Goofy just behind him.

"You dears were always working so hard whenever you visited town. I saw you fighting those nasty creatures." Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as she continued. "Would you like some of my cider? It's on the house. I would be delighted to give something back." She smiled kindly at them, her eyes crinkling at the corners in jolly crow's feet.

Goofy answered for the group. "Shucks, we'd be delighted, right fellers? A'hyuck!"

"Yeah!" Sora grinned, placing a hand at his nape. "I'm sure it's delicious! But hey, we've got enough munny to pay, don't we?" He dug in his pockets and pulled some out, placing it onto the counter.

"Oh, you're too kind, dearies." She gave a scratchy laugh and turned, grabbing one of the already-filled glasses of drink from the table behind her. Spinning back around, she pressed it into Sora's hands. "Drink up, now. Don't want to get dehydrated, do you? And do tell me if you like it." She clapped her hands together in excitement and then turned to grab another glass quickly.

"Here." Sora's voice made her shoulders stiffen, and she glanced behind her to see him handing the drink off to Goofy.

"No, you _idiot!_ That one's for you!" she brayed out angrily, snatching the drink from Goofy's hand. The three blanched in shock, and she froze for a tic. "Uh... Oh dear, I'm so sorry," she smiled sweetly here, batting her eyelashes. "It's just that a grandma puts her love into each glass. If she gives it to you, then that one's for you." She punctuated her sentence by pointing at Sora with a cute little flourish and a wink. Then she reached over the table and took Sora's hand a second time, wrapping his fingers around the drink.

"Gawrsh, we're sorry ma'am," Goofy said, rubbing the back of his head. Donald gave a _hmph_. She didn't seem to notice either of them, her eyes fixed on Sora and her hands clasped in anticipation.

The brunet didn't speak for a moment, his eyes narrowed in scrutiny. He looked down at the drink, then back up to her with this narrowed gaze.

"Hm," he said after a moment. "You know, you remind me of someone..."

The woman swallowed. "Oh?" she asked, that smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah..." he said with a slow nod. Then he flashed a grin. "My best friend Riku!" He put a hand to the back of his head and laughed. Then he raised the drink to his lips and took a few gulps. "Hey, this is great!" he told her, lowering the half-emptied glass. Her eyes followed it, jaw tight and shoulders tense.

Donald tapped his foot. "Hey lady, you gonna give us some, too?" he asked.

"Of course, dearies," she answered without looking at the duck. In fact, she took her eyes off Sora only for the moment that she spun around to grab two more glasses. She handed them to Donald and Goofy, splashing some apple juice on their hands. Donald scowled even more but controlled his temper and took a sip.

"It's good, right?" Sora asked, eyebrows raised, as the two tried the cider as well.

Goofy gave a nod. "Sure is!" he agreed.

Sora grinned and knocked back the rest of his. The woman clasped her hands together.

"I'm so glad," she said, shaking her head with a wide, wide smile. "So very glad," she chuckled.

Goofy wiped his mouth after finishing his cider. "Gawrsh, that's really good cider, ma'am," he said. However, his happy gaze quickly became dubious as the woman's laughing continued. She was bending over in a fit of giggles.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Donald asked her, a hand on his hip. She only continued laughing. With a suspicious glance at the drink in his hand, he carefully placed the half-full cup back on the table.

Before anyone else could speak, there was a loud crash of glass. Donald and Goofy jumped with surprise, eyes flicking to Sora. The boy's gaze was trained down onto the broken glass at his feet.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Goofy asked, stepping forward.

"Oh..." The brunet spoke quietly, his dull expression clouding with confusion. "I..." He trailed off for a moment. "Sorry... I dunno what happened." His voice was dull too, distant and void of emotion. Donald stepped forward now as well, frowning up at his friend.

"Sora? Are you alright?" he asked in concerned tones.

"Yeah," he responded softly, his voice and his gaze both incredibly distant. Then he took a step backward, raising a hand and touching fingertips to his forehead. "I don't..." he murmured softly, "feel right..."

"Hey!" Donald suddenly whirled back toward the woman. "What did you do!?" He squawked, balling his hands into fists. She was too fixated on the boy to notice, her hands clasped together tightly and eyes wildly delighted. Angrily, Donald whirled back around and stepped toward Sora, his expression immediately falling back to worry. Both he and Goofy approached their friend.

Sora swayed in place for a moment, and Goofy held out a hand to steady him.

"Sora?" he asked again. "Can y'hear me?" His voice was filled with anxiety.

The brunet didn't answer. He swayed again, then took a teetering step away, trying to right himself.

Goofy reached out. His fingertips brushed Sora's arm, but the fabric slipped from his grasp. They watched with hitched breaths as Sora fell face-first onto to the cobblestone with a thud.

Motionless.

"Sora!" Goofy cried out, throwing himself down. Donald rushed forward as well, and they both knelt at his side, turning him over.

"Sora! Sora!" Donald shook his shoulders, trying to wake him. But the boy did not respond, did not move. He lay limp, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Despair leapt onto the duck's face, and he pressed his head down to Sora's chest, listening carefully. A heartbeat and slow, quiet breathing reached his ears. "He's breathing!" he cried out. Then, jumping up once again, he pulled out his staff and pointed it at the woman, his hand shaking. "What did you do to him!?" he demanded for a second time. Magic sparked and sputtered at the end of his staff threateningly.

The woman acted as though he weren't there at all, still gazing delightedly at Sora's limp form. Then, taking her time, her eyes shifted to Donald—but they didn't flick to his wand for even a second. "There are certain specifications, you know," she told him matter-of-factly. " _Stipulations,_ I suppose." She paused, blinking at his wand finally. "Oh, you dumb little fool, don't bother blaming _me._ " Here, she batted her lashes again. "I'm just a little old lady, doing my part."

"You gave him something!" Donald cried back, his voice barely comprehensible at all.

"Oh, did I?" She asked innocently. "Pfft—hahaha!" Her facade broke almost instantly. The woman laughed loud and messy, and, with a poof of smoke, her appearance completely changed. Now she was shorter, rounder, and topped with a messy mop of lavender hair askew in several directions. "Okay I admit it, I gave him the potion!" she cried, laughing out even louder now. Then she wiped a tear from her eye and controlled the laughing fit. "After all, I am the Marvelous, Magnificent, Mad Madam Mim!" she curtsied. "Make sure to thank Maleficent!" she cried, rising into the air with a wave of her hand. With one last cackle, she disappeared in an explosion of smoke and magic. Donald, stunned, could only glare at where she'd been, his shoulders shaking as they rose and fell with each angry gasp of air.

"Donald, hurry!" Goofy's voice drew him back into reality. He had lifted Sora up, his hands slipped under his arms. "You gotta call the others, and we gotta get Sora help!" Without another pause, Donald rushed past them, headed for the Gummi Ship.

Sora's head lolled to the side as he was pulled along, his heels dragging over the cobblestone street. Goofy ducked the two of them into the forest, almost tripping on a root. It was deceptively calm and quiet here, sunlight filtering through the trees and birds chirping happily. Donald had long since disappeared toward the mansion, headed to the Gummi ship. Goofy sighed. Moving Sora was an arduous task. Even gripping him under his arms, the boy's height was making it slow and tedious.

Echoing from beyond the forest, Donald's frantic wrawling met Goofy's ears as he patched through a call. It only raised the tension further.

"Hey Sora," Goofy spoke calmly despite his worry. "I dunno if you can hear me or nothin', but I sure hope you're okay," he continued to speak in calm tones as the two neared the edge of the forest.

Donald's nearly unintelligible squawking grew louder. "Whaddaya mean Merlin's not there!? Okay, we're coming!" Goofy did not have time to listen further. He froze in his tracks when Sora suddenly groaned and turned his head.

"Sora!" He cried out, lowering the boy to the ground and kneeling next to him again. "Can ya hear me, pal?"

"Goofy," he breathed out in a quiet whisper, eyes only cracking open. He sighed a quiet "hm," shifted to lie on his side, and rested his head on his hands. His breaths were coming in deep, slow draws now, his chest rising and falling with each one.

Goofy scratched his head, his brow furrowed. "Now just wait a minute. Are you sleepin', Sora?" He placed his hands on his hips.

Sora smacked his lips in his slumber. "'m up," he muttered.

"Wak!? _Sleeping!?_ " Donald's skreak of a voice made Goofy jump with surprise, and he turned to see the duck approaching in a storm, his feet slapping the ground. He threw a fit, squawking incomprehensibly—although Goofy thought he heard " _worried_ " and " _thought you_ " and " _don_ _'t ever_ " buried in there somewhere.

Sora's response was to yawn and sit up, rubbing an eye. "Huh?" he asked softly. Then, his words slurring through another big yawn, he asked: "Man, what was in that cider?" He stretched one of his extended arms right into Donald's face, and the duck smacked his hand away with an angry jabber of nonsense.

"Donald, it's not Sora's fault that he—" Donald interrupted to squawk even more; this time Goofy was pretty sure he heard " _witch_ " a few times.

"A witch?" Sora asked. "Why would a witch put me to sleep?" He stood now, swaying just a little but easily righting his stance without help.

"We don't know," Goofy responded. "But she said to thank Maleficent," he scratched his head again.

"Maleficent?" Sora spun, nearly falling over again, and clenched his fists. His stance suggesting he were ready for immediate battle. "Wait, is this her big plan? Give me a _nap?_ " he asked, incredulous.

Donald was frowning, arms crossed. "I don't know, maybe it didn't work right. We should still leave," he said. "We don't know if you're okay." Sora raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, you're worried, hm?" He placed both hands on his hips and stepped back with a big grin. "I feel fine now."

Donald was tapping his foot and looking absolutely unconvinced. When he answered, he spoke flatly: "We're going to Radiant Garden. Cid said Merlin's gone, but he'll want to see you when he's back." Sora wilted a little in response.

"Okay, okay," he agreed, rolling his eyes. Almost immediately, though, his brow furrowed. "Yeah," he suddenly spoke with a rasp, his features pinching. "Let's go." He started back toward the ship. Donald and Goofy shared a quick look of concern behind his back and caught up quickly. It wasn't hard—Sora was walking slowly, and he was hunching over more by the second.

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked, holding a hand out near the boy's arm, this time with more diligence.

"I'll be alright," he rasped out with a big, forced smile.

Then, he sucked in a sudden gasp and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Sora!" the two cried out in unison. Goofy grabbed ahold of his arm, but Sora was sinking to his knees. Slowly, he folded over himself until his forehead was touching the forest floor. All the while, his breaths were coming in short, jagged gasps.

"Sora, we gotta get to the ship, c'mon!" Goofy cried out, managing to pull him up so he kneeled now, leaning heavily on his friend. One of his arms was still clenched around his stomach, and he made an odd, throaty sound, like he was holding back a cry of pain. His head bowed down with a terrible wince, teeth grinding.

"Curaga!" Donald cried out desperately, green light lacing over Sora and soaking into his skin and clothing. It didn't seem to have any effect. Sora's expression remained pinched in awful pain, and he was beginning to shake.

All at once he jerked, falling back to the earth and landing on his side.

"Eh—gk—rrraaAAHH!" Sora's choked sounds erupted into a horrible, tormented wail. He writhed in the dirt, arching and clawing. His eyes and nose ran, wetting his face and dripping to the dirt below.

His cry ended in a choking cough as he gasped for air. Then his voice tore into another tortured scream, even more intense. He clawed at himself, his hands raking over his chest and abdomen, his feet kicking and sliding. It was as though, in his agony, he were trying to crawl out of his own body.

"Sora!" Goofy was trying to hold his hands down, afraid he'd hurt himself more. He cried his name over and over. Donald only stood in paralytic fear, shaking as he watched his friend's anguish.

As abruptly as a song skipping, Sora's scream ended, his eyes rolling back into his head. In an almost inhuman way, his back suddenly arched up. He was lifted several inches from the ground, hovering limply. Green lights with shadowy trails began zipping over his form like large, scurrying insects, and a bright glow appeared, emanating from all around him. Goofy reached out again, but his hand was thrown backward as though he'd been shocked, expelled from the growing light.

As though adding to the chaotic, shifting glow, his clothing began flashing through its drive forms. Colors and patterns washed over his clothing in zigzagged, chaotic bursts. There were the reds and blues, yellows and whites of his various forms pulsing over the fabric. But the light surrounding him grew even brighter, and they could only barely see his silhouette as the magic held him above the ground. Searing light filled the entire area, bleaching their vision to white.

Goofy realized after a few blinks that he was completely blind. It was disorienting, waving his hand before his face and seeing nothing.

"Sora?" Donald asked, sounding just as disoriented as Goofy felt. There was no reply. "Goofy?" he asked next.

"Yeah Donald?" Goofy responded.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope."

The terrible thought came to Goofy that Sora might be gone, might have been taken away somewhere while they sat blind, so he began the arduous task of standing and walking forward. His vision was slowly returning as he did, strange shadows trailing around in the shape of trees, roots, his own hands groping before him.

Donald seemed to get the same idea—he heard the duck's teetering footsteps moving forward next to him. The two breathed twin sighs of relief when they could just make out the shape of Sora lying on the ground before them. The boy's breathing had an odd hitching whine to it that made Goofy a bit nervous, though. He plopped down and sat, waiting for his vision to come back fully.

Donald rubbed his eyes furiously and blinked. Slowly, the bright speckles were fading away and he could make out vague blotches of color. 

It took several long moments, but finally the two of them could properly see Sora again.

Eyes closed. Chest slowly rising and falling. Sora was unconscious and pale, but that was not the reason for both Donald and Goofy's wide eyes and open mouths.

"This is..." Donald started, but the words died in the air, and Goofy didn't bother finishing them. Instead, he reached up and took the hat from his head, holding it before his chest. His expression remained filled with shock. "Well... it could be worse," Donald finally finished moments later. Goofy gulped.

"I s'pose," he replied, nodding slowly.

Sora was different— _looked_ different. The characteristic spikes of his hair had grown out, and long unruly tresses fell past his shoulders. His frame was smaller, shorter, with narrow shoulders and thin wrists poking out of his black gloves. His face was somehow both more angular and more round at the same time, a softness to his chin and to his very pink lips. Long lashes dusted his cheeks. Sora had been right about Master Yen Sid's clothing being amazing. His outfit had transformed—the pants were now a loose but tough black fabric, laid over his thighs and ending just above the knee. Sora was wearing a skirt.

Because Sora was a girl.

Donald and Goofy turned to gaze at one another at exactly the same time, still unable to close their mouths.

"Well..." Goofy finally broke the long silence. "Whadda we do now?"

"Uuhhh..." Donald finally snapped his mouth shut and shook his head with a blustery jabbering sound. "We go see Merlin. He'll know what to do." The last part was added with a little less confidence, but he still planted the bottom of his staff into the dirt with finality.

Goofy nodded and stepped forward, gingerly grabbing Sora the arms as he had before and lifting.

He— _she?_ —was so much lighter now that it took almost no effort to bring her back to the Gummi ship. They strapped her into a seat, her chin resting on her chest and long brown hair falling over her shoulder in a mess of spiky locks.

Donald and Goofy strapped themselves into the ship next and, with a glance back at Sora, then each other, lifted off and headed toward Radiant Garden.

—

Welp, I did apologize in advance, but I'll apologize again now. Ahahaaaaa... yup, I went there. Sorry, guys LOL. I assure you that the story will be moving in some interesting directions, so stick around to see what happens next. In the meantime, please let me know what you thought in a review!


	5. This Remains, at Least

Hello! I'm so sorry about the MASSIVE delay in posting this. Work has got me super busy right now. A lot of this fic has already been pre-written, but it still takes a ton of hours and energy to edit, rewrite, complete, edit more, etc. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. It's the longest one so far, so at least that is one good thing that came out of the long wait, right? Also, I want to thank everyone who has left me reviews so far! I love them all so much, and they are the reason I managed to keep writing even when I have so much work to do. Thank you thank you thank you! Please let me know how you feel about this chapter too—it'll help me get the next chapter out sooner as well!

I actually have forgotten to do this in every preceding chapter, but I wanted to also mention that **Sandfire Kat** has a great fic she's currently working on called **Searching**. It takes place after **Fading** and is painfully beautiful in its raw humanity. I love it, and it definitely deserves more reviews than it has, so please check it out for her!

—

 **This Remains, At Least**

Merlin paced back and forth, muttering angrily to himself. "Mim," and "madwoman," blustered from his mouth more than a few times. Finally fed up, Cid slammed a hand down.

"Will you stop that yammerin'? I can't think for a second, and you know the kid ain't no pushover. Jus' stop your worryin', will ya?" He growled. Merlin didn't respond, but he did continue pacing.

Leon had positioned himself in the corner of the room near the door, his arms folded and head bowed. One foot was pressed flat against the wall behind him. As soon as Cid had sent him a message through the computer system, he had hurried over and was awaiting the arrival of Sora, Donald and Goofy. The others in the room were likewise feeling tense. After King Mickey's visit several days before, they had all shared the sentiment that something was up again. The most recent news, as garbled and confusing as it was coming from a nearly-hysterical Donald, was extremely disturbing.

Sora had been slipped some kind of potion and was unconscious. That was the last they'd heard, even though Donald had promised to contact them again once the three were in the air. Merlin had returned from his errand and received the news soon after Donald's call. Unfortunately, he'd spirited himself over to Twilight Town only to find them already gone.

He'd come back even more agitated. Now he was even ignoring Cid, which was quite unusual.

Suddenly, his pacing stopped, and he clenched his wand firmly in his hand. "Goodness, I'll certainly have to check with Arthur," he announced. "Good bye!" At that, he was gone in a burst of smoke.

"Good _riddance_ ," Cid muttered.

"You sure the King didn't tell you anything else, Cid?" Yuffie spoke up now, her hands clasped behind her back. She rocked on her heels, a nervous tick.

"Yeah," he said, but the irritation was gone from his voice. He just sounded resigned now. "That's all he told me, at least." He shrugged.

She rubbed her arm. "Hope Sora's okay," she muttered, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm sure Sora will be just fine. He's made it through much worse, remember?" Aerith smiled encouragingly.

"Yeeeaahhhh," Yuffie carried out the word with an unsure tone. "But y'know, it's hard not to worry." A pregnant pause followed her statement; no one dared disagree. With another sigh, she added: "Donald sounded pretty scared."

"There's no use worrying about it before they get here," Leon spoke out suddenly.

"Well that's true," Yuffie agreed, shrugging. Then she rocked on her heels again.

For some time, they all descended back into silence. Aerith sat down at the desk, scrawling Restoration Committee notes into the daily journal and annotating them carefully. Cid continued typing at the computer.

"How's that patch coming?" Leon asked.

"Few more hours," he muttered. "It's takin' its time."

Yuffie heaved a big sigh and pulled out a polishing cloth, running it over her oversized shuriken.

Another few minutes of tense silence passed this way.

Merlin popped back into the room, making them all jump. Leon was the only exception, calmly raising his gaze up to the wizard.

Yuffie hurriedly placed down her shuriken. "Well? Who's this Arthur guy? Can he help?" she asked hopefully, stepping forward. The others likewise gathered around.

"Oh, goodness no, he's busy with Camelot—and the children—and I don't expect Excalibur would do much for us in this particular matter," he said, shaking his head.

"Then..." she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Maleficent is certainly involved. She is indeed the one who freed Madam Mim." He tapped his wand onto the palm of his hand, his brows furrowed in frustrated thought. Everyone's eyes swept to Cid. The blond bit down on the toothpick in his mouth grimly.

"Jus' like the King said," he muttered. "I'm sick a'that effing witch."

Aerith slid him a disapproving look.

"So Maleficent went after Sora, _and_ she's been collecting friends again," Yuffie crossed her arms, frowning.

Without a word, Leon suddenly turned and headed toward the door.

"Leon? Where are you going?" The ninja started after him.

"I'm going back to work with Tron. If Maleficent is going to make move, we're going to need those patches sooner rather than later." He didn't pause, stepping out of the door immediately. Yuffie was at his heels the whole time, but she stopped at the threshold. For a second, she looked torn. Then she sighed.

"We'll tell you when they get here," she said.

"Yeah," he answered. He'd never slowed down or even turned once. She watched him go, then stepped back inside, closing the door.

Following Leon's lead, Cid had dropped back to his seat at the computer and was punching away at the keyboard furiously.

"Are you close to being done?" Aerith asked, stepping behind Cid and gazing at the screen as text scrolled by.

"Like I said before, few hours at most," he answered after a moment. "Might be done by the time those three get here."

"We can certainly hope for sooner," Merlin commented, eying the large computer with no love.

"So what's the deal till then? Are we sitting ducks if Maleficent shows up?" Yuffie asked, leaning on Cid's chair.

"System's still workin' in the meantime, but let's just say it ain't a hundred percent." He pulled his chair forward, unapologetically allowing her to stumble as it moved from under her grasp. With an irreverent little laugh, he continued typing. Yuffie punched his shoulder.

"Ey," he muttered.

"Oops, sorry _Gramps,_ " she poked her tongue out at him.

"Don't call me Gramps, ya dang kid. Now make yourself useful and bring me those files," he gruffed back, gesturing at a box off to the side of the console with his elbow.

Aerith watched the two, a quiet smile on her face. The heavy anxiety in the small house wouldn't ease up that easily, but at least they could still lighten the mood a bit.

Now they just needed to get Sora here and back into ship shape, and everything would be better.

—

It had been nearly an hour, and Sora showed no signs of awakening. Donald and Goofy had flown quickly, almost recklessly, as they headed toward Radiant Garden.

"D'ya want me to call the others now, Donald?" Goofy asked, breaking the long silence.

Donald gave a glance back at Sora, his gaze filled with worry.

"You can tell the King," he answered after a moment, turning back to look out the windshield again. "But uhhh..." He paused. "Ooh, I don't know. Should we wait for Sora to wake up to tell the others? Phooey, the King will know what to do," he added the last part with finality, giving a nod.

Goofy was opening the line already. After a few beeps, a small view screen descended from the ceiling, and King Mickey appeared in it, blinking with concern.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Well, Your Majesty," Goofy paused here, glancing to Donald nervously. "Sora woke up, but now he's unconscious again." He gulped. "King Mickey, uhhh... that potion sure did somethin' to him though." Mickey's eyes grew wide.

"What happened? What did it do, Goofy?"

"Well... gawrsh, it looks like Sora's a girl now," he said hesitantly. The King's expression flew immediately into shock, but it quickly shifted into deep thought before settling onto a look that Goofy couldn't quite place. He remained in silent thought for a moment like this, then finally spoke.

"Thank you, Goofy. I'm glad you two stayed with him. Did you tell Merlin and the others yet?"

"Well, Donald and I were thinkin' that maybe we'd wait till Sora wakes up so we c'n ask him what he wants to do," he glanced behind him to look at Sora with great worry in his eyes.

"I think that's fair. I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Mickey said, reassuring the two of them. "I won't be at Radiant Garden right away, but I'm headed there next." He paused here. "Ya did a great job," he added, pronouncing the words with a great deal of confidence. Donald and Goofy glanced at one another.

"Your Majesty?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, Goofy?"

"Do ya know why Maleficent did this?"

The King's expression became unreadable again. "I might have an idea," he answered after a moment. "But I'm not sure. I would rather you two keep that to yourselves, though." It wasn't an order. He looked apologetic and pleading as he made the suggestion.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Donald answered. "You can trust us."

"I know that," Mickey answered, smiling warmly for the first time in their conversation. "Keep me updated."

They both saluted, even though Mickey could only see Goofy from his screen. The connection cut.

It was just a few minutes later that the console beeped to life again. Goofy had already almost pressed the button to answer when he hesitated.

"Uh oh," he said.

"Who is it?" Donald asked, glancing over with concern.

"I think it's Riku and Kairi," he responded.

"Don't answer!" Donald said quickly. "They probably just want to check up on us."

"But shouldn't they know that—"

"Just like the King said, we're gonna wait till Sora wakes up."

"But what if Sora—"

"He'll wake up!" Donald cried out angrily.

"But what if it takes a while?" he insisted, though his voice had shrunk.

"Just don't answer!" Donald pronounced the three words forcefully.

"Well alright, Donald, but I think they should know somethin' happened to Sora," he scratched his head.

"Me too, but the King agreed that we should wait till Sora wakes up, so that's what we'll do." He said it with finality, and Goofy finally dropped his hand away from the console. He turned around in his seat again, gazing at Sora's wilted form in the chair behind them. She didn't appear to have stirred at all, her head still dipped. One of her hands had fallen out of her lap and was hanging next to the chair, motionless, the fingers half-curled.

He sighed.

"Will you stop that sighing? Sora's gonna be fine," Donald chided. His voice had petered into quiet tones by the end though, more somber than before. "I mean, he's just a girl," he tagged on in a mutter. Despite his words, he glanced back as well, worry thick in his features.

"I just sure hope Sora wakes up soon," Goofy said softly.

"Me too," Donald agreed.

—

Riku stuffed a few more mega potions into his pocket as he navigated through the thick underbrush and found his way back into the small, enclosed area. The King and Cid had decided to build the Gummi ship on a small rocky surface that was almost impossible to see without being in the air. It would be a little hard to land, but taking off was as simple as heading straight up. Tucked away on their island, it was the ideal spot for the aircraft.

With a frustrated sigh, he thumped a fist onto the side of the ship. He and Kairi's communicator wasn't working optimally. Cid had used—what had he called it? _Percussion therapy_?—to make it work even just once. The blond had then suggested that they head over and check the ship occasionally. It had a much more functional communication system installed.

And that's exactly what they had done. The two had dashed over immediately after their dingy little communicator had picked up a ghostly, static-filled message. Between the sighs of static, Donald's jabbering voice had flickered in and out on the radio. He had said something about Sora, and he'd sounded absolutely frantic. They'd tried speaking in, but no response had come.

As soon as they reached the ship, they'd called Sora's ship back several times—but each call was met with nothing. No answer. They had called Cid next, who informed them that the boys were headed to Radiant Garden, to see Merlin. That Sora had been given a potion of some sort.

That he was unconscious.

The two had split up, running back home to grab their things and prepare for departure. Now, Riku shifted his weight tensely as he awaited Kairi's return.

A part of him, the part that was crawling out of his skin with worry, wanted to jump in and leave her behind. He knew she'd never forgive him for that—or rather, _she_ would forgive him, but he'd never forgive himself. Kairi had been left behind far too often, and she had made it abundantly clear that she wanted to support both of her friends _with_ them, not from the sidelines.

Plus, if Sora needed support with something, Kairi was absolutely the better person for it.

He sighed again, gritting his teeth. None of that made him feel better about just waiting here, though.

"Okay!" he heard her call as she ducked through the underbrush and wove through palm trees. "Let's go! Hurry up Riku!" she fretted, scampering past him and boarding even before he could.

"You're the one who was late, you know," he muttered in response. It was an attempt at humor, but it came out with a little more bite than he'd intended.

"I'm sorry," she offered, her voice flustered and her eyes blinking rapidly. "I'm just—worried," she wrung her hands as she jumped into a seat and strapped herself in.

"I'm sure Sora's fine," he responded as Kairi pressed the ignition and opened the thrusters. Slowly, the ship rose from the ground with her gentle guidance.

"How am I doing?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Good, I guess. Not like I've ever flown one. You did the test run." He shrugged.

"Right." She worried at her lip and checked, double-checked, and re-checked the sensors as their little ship rose higher and higher into the sky. After a deep breath, she asked: "Do you think he's fine really, or are you just saying that?"

Riku didn't know how to answer that. His lips dipped into a frown. Before he could even attempt to respond, however, she continued. "Because... I don't know, I just have such a bad feeling about this." She placed a hand over her heart and gave him an anxious glance.

He felt his own heart clench at her imploring gaze.

"I'm not just saying it." His tone sounded lame, even to him—as lame as the trite phrase itself—but he sighed through his nose and continued. "You didn't see, but he was the one who saved _my_ butt against Xemnas." He gave a wry smile here. "He's pretty scrawny, but he can take care of himself."

Kairi smiled. "Thank you," she murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know I shouldn't be so worried, but..."

"It's fine," Riku said quickly. After all, he would have been a complete hypocrite to tell her not to worry.

She sighed quietly when the ship shuddered through the last of the atmosphere, its movements smoothing out in space. For a moment, there was only silence. Then Kairi spoke once again.

"He's not scrawny, though," she sniffed.

Riku raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth sliding into a roguish smirk.

"I think his wrists are smaller than yours," he commented.

Kairi made a small sound of indignation. "They are not!" she threw back, laughing incredulously.

"And his legs—"

"Don't you dare say anything about his legs! Sora has the nicest calves!" She shook the controls a little as she protested, and the ship veered, jostling them.

"Geez, okay," he muttered, hands clenched firmly on the dashboard in front of him. She gave a little snort and accelerated. After a moment of silence, he glanced at her with raised eyebrows. "Calves," he stated flatly. He watched as her hands clenched the controls just a little tighter, and her cheeks grew just a little redder.

"Just leave it, Riku," she muttered, pursing her lips and keeping her eyes focused determinedly on the Heartless far ahead.

"I'm sure Sora would appreciate how you feel about his calves," Riku snarked back, crossing his arms. The two shared a glance—his amused and hers frustrated.

"I don't _feel_ anything about his calves," she said, still red-faced. "They're just... distinct."

"Distinct calves. Put _that_ in a love poem."

"Oh just shut up!"

He didn't argue back after that, but he did laugh. As they finally approached the gauntlet of Heartless ahead, Riku grabbed ahold of the laser controls. He thumbed down onto the buttons, shooting lasers at the approaching creatures.

"Did Cid say there'd be this many?" he asked. His voice was calm, but there was an undercurrent of irritation that Kairi did not miss.

"I dunno... I just don't think I imagined how many there could be," she said. Then: " _Eeyah!_ " when a Heartless pegged into the ship, making it shudder.

Riku spoke. "The shields are fine, but—" another huge _boom_ cut him off and sent them careening into a spin. Kairi righted the ship, but she was biting her lip and clutching the controls with white knuckles.

"Okay, I can do this," she squeaked out.

"You'll be fine. Just—no—let me—" he reached over and placed his hands over hers, jerking the controls so that they dodged over the next Heartless... and straight into an even larger patch of small ones that pelted the ship.

"I said I can do this, Riku!" she cried out in response, swatting his hands away. "Just keep shooting them!"

He gave only a grunt in response and resumed firing.

"The one on the _left_ , Riku!" Kairi cried out.

"I know," he responded, raising his voice over the din.

"No, you missed—stop going for the—go for those guys! They're the bad ones!" She took a hand off the controls to point out the windshield at a specific type of Heartless. The ship swerved, and she yelped, clutching with both hands once again.

Just then, three of the 'bad ones' latched on, and she gasped when they exploded, shaking the Gummi Ship violently. " _Riku!_ "

"Calm down! I got this, okay?" he gritted his words through clenched teeth.

"I know, but—" She winced when the ship was hit again. Riku shoved his own frustration away and continued to mash buttons. He felt incredibly impotent as more and more Heartless got through his poorly timed shots, but this was no time for them to lose their cool.

"Just focus. We've got this," he said with confidence.

She veered around a patch of Heartless, whipping him in his seat—but dodging the large group skillfully in the process. "Yeah," she agreed with a far more calm voice now. "You're right. If Sora can do this, we can too."

Riku smiled in return, although she wasn't able to see. "Yeah."

For a few more minutes, they silently worked their way through the droves of Heartless. Kairi's maneuvering visibly improved, and Riku was now taking out several Heartless at a time.

Finally, after clearing out one last wave, there was a blessedly empty space to greet them. They both sighed with relief and sagged back in their seats.

"Well, we did it," she said, offering him a smile.

"Yeah."

"The shields aren't at their best, but we'll be fine," she added.

Riku nodded, but he leaned forward and flicked a few buttons, drawing the communicator's screen down from the ceiling. With a few more taps, he opened a connection, contacting Sora's ship. Just like before, the call tried to patch through for nearly a minute and received no answer. He had to admit that it was ominous. Cid had been abundantly clear that the three had planned to head to Radiant Garden. That meant they should have been en route now. Why wouldn't they be answering?

He glanced over at Kairi. She was tense, her hands holding the controls tightly and her posture rigid. With a frown, he closed the communicator.

He spoke again after a moment of silence. "I'm sure there's a reason they're not answering. I really think Sora's going to be fine. You should try to relax," Riku knew even as he said it that the words were fairly meaningless.

"I know," she answered.

With a quiet sigh, he continued. "This might sound dumb," he started, his voice quiet and raw. Kairi turned her head, her eyes sliding to him. He was looking at his hands, not her. "But whenever Sora was in trouble, I could... tell." His hand rose to his chest, and he placed it over his heart. Now, he finally looked at her again. "The truth is, I'm worried too, but I think he's okay, Kairi."

She blinked rapidly, then nodded. "You're probably right," she said softly. But then her own hand rose. She pressed it over her heart yet again and released her own quiet sigh. "I know what you mean. I... I guess I kinda feel the same, but..." She sighed again, this time more loudly. "I just still have such a bad feeling about this." Her expression was pleading as she met his gaze now. Riku felt a stone settle heavily in his stomach. Anxiety prickled painfully within him.

"He's gonna be okay," he asserted despite the sensation.

"Yeah," she answered, blinking rapidly again. He thought her eyes shined just a tad more than before. "We'll make sure of that, right?"

"Yeah."

Silently, they continued their journey. It was going to be a long time yet until they reached Radiant Garden—especially at their slow pace—but they were sending all of their concern and hope ahead of them.

—

Before anything else, she could hear people speaking. Familiar voices, comforting voices. Something about what she was hearing seemed almost comical to her, but the thought, if it could even be called that, drifted away as quickly as it had come. After sound came to her, feeling did. She was somewhere warm. Her neck was aching—everything was aching—and her head was drooping forward. There were movements that jostled her where she sat. Oh, right. She was in the Gummi ship. She cracked her eyes open and listened, the voices much more clear now.

"I got it, I got it," Donald muttered with irritation.

"I just think we could be more careful, that's all," Goofy replied.

"I am being careful!" Donald gave an agitated squawk.

Sora smiled and gave one tiny _hm_ of a laugh as she awakened. She raised her arms over her head and took a deep breath. "What are you guys fighting about?" she asked through a big yawn. It was possibly the oddest she'd ever heard herself sound. When her eyes opened again, watery from the yawn, both Donald and Goofy were staring back at her, looking shocked. "What?" she asked. Her hand flew to her throat. "Why do I—" her eyes darted to her bare knees and the skirt that rested over them. " _What?_ " she demanded. Dazed, Sora tried to stand without unbuckling her belt, collapsing back into the chair immediately.

"Now Sora, you gotta calm down 'n' we can explain everything," Goofy said. There was a boom and the ship shuddered, making all three jolt in their seats. Donald groused out some angry phrase that probably wasn't family-friendly and faced the windshield again, maneuvering and firing at Heartless.

"What the heck's going on?" Sora's bizarrely high-pitched voice demanded again, her hands fiddling with the seatbelt jerkily and finally getting it unclasped. Goofy had already stood and was approaching with his hands out.

"Don't stand up now, Sora. You kept fallin' over before and we don't want you to get hurt," he said, stepping forward. Sora, of course, did not listen to a word he said. She had already leapt out of her seat and was staring down at herself in the cramped space. Brown spiky hair fell forward over one of her shoulders, and she grabbed a fistful of it, staring with wide eyes.

"Am I a..." she looked to Goofy as though there were some alternate ending of the sentence, but he only raised a gloved hand to his mouth and bit one of the fingertips nervously.

"Oh phooey! That witch turned you into a girl. Stop being a baby already," Donald said flatly, still facing forward to pilot the ship.

"We're headin' over to see Merlin now. I'm sure he can change ya back in no time!" Goofy added confidently.

The words washed over Sora, and she didn't even realize that Goofy had guided her to sit back in the chair until he was grabbing the seatbelt and handing it to her. "You okay, Sora?" he asked.

She seemed to blink awake from a stupor, then, and looked down at herself once more. "This is the weirdest thing ever," she stated in a completely factual way. At this, Goofy gave her the benefit of a nod.

"It'll sure be a funny story one day though, right?" he asked. Donald didn't comment. Sora only gave a vague nod, still apparently in shock.

Hesitantly, Goofy returned to his seat, taking his eyes off Sora only momentarily.

"Gawrsh, I hope Sora's gonna be okay," Goofy said quietly to Donald. "He seems upset." Donald frowned, then stole a quick glance back at Sora. She was staring at her hands in silence.

"At least he's awake," he whispered back. Goofy nodded.

"Do we have a mirror?" she asked suddenly, snapping her head up to look at the two. If she were bothered by their whispering and stares, she showed no indication of it.

"I think in the potion kit," Donald thumbed behind him toward one of the stowing compartments. Sora snatched the kit out, snapped it open, and rifled in it hurriedly. The two shared another glance. She finally tore the small mirror free and froze, staring at her distinctly effeminate face in awe. Slowly, she raised a hand to brush her cheek, touch her lips, tug on her hair.

"This is so weird," she breathed. Then her brows furrowed. "Why would Maleficent turn me into a _girl?_ _"_ she asked. Quickly, she added in a quieter tone: "I sound so _weird,_ _"_ and stared at herself in the mirror as though her reflection would nod in agreement.

"We were wonderin' that, too. The King—" Goofy paused, glancing at Donald. The duck gave a dismissive shrug. "Well, he said he might have an idea, but he's not sure," he finished. King Mickey had asked them to keep it to themselves... but that included Sora, right?

If it did not, then surely it was no matter anyway. Sora didn't seem to be listening anymore. She had instead begun making different faces in the mirror, inspecting her teeth, looking at herself from the side, pulling her eyelids, and poking her cheeks.

"Haha, Kairi would—" her eyes grew wide suddenly, and she slammed the mirror down into her lap. "They—Riku and Kairi—they _can_ _'t find out about this._ " She said it with such urgency, such demand, that the two were both silent in response. " _Seriously!_ " she added in a squeak, clutching the mirror tightly.

"Gee Sora, they're your friends, but if you don't want them to know, then we sure won't tell 'em. Right, Donald?" Goofy gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, your secret is safe with us!" Donald pretended to lock his mouth shut and tossed the invisible key over his shoulder. Sora smiled.

"Thanks guys," she said warmly.

"Speakin'a them, we should call Cid back and tell 'im Sora woke up. And..." he paused and glanced back at her. "Sora, do you want us to tell our friends at Radiant Garden, or—"

"No way!" Sora shook her head wildly.

"Gawrsh, okay, but they're gonna find out when we go see Merlin, y'know."

"You can tell them I only want to see Merlin! Or I'll stay here, and you guys go get him!" She raised the mirror again, poking a finger into her cheek. "Leon can't see me like this. Or Yuffie. Or Cid..." she was ticking the names off in a dismal, muttering tone, her head drooping more with each one. "Augh!" she cried at the ceiling suddenly, stomping her feet down on the floor. Her voice came out far more high pitched than she had intended, which only frustrated her further. "This is so _weird!_ "

"It's not _that_ bad," Donald muttered.

"I'm a _girl!_ " Sora spat back. "If Riku ever found out..." she pouted, puffing a frustrated sigh through her nose. "And why is my voice even higher than _Kairi_ _'s?"_ She groaned, but it came out as a whine instead.

"Y'know, Donald's right. Ya can't mope about it so much. It can't be all that bad being a girl. Just think about Kairi: she's a girl, and she's great. And so are Yuffie, and Aerith, and Queen Minnie and Daisy, and..." Goofy continued, counting off names on his fingers.

"Quiet down, you big palooka," Donald muttered, swatting his hands down.

Goofy's chastising tone was not one Sora heard often, but she knew when it was time to resign. She sighed, nodding.

"Yeeaaah, I know," she muttered.

"We're landing in a few minutes," Donald announced. Sora nodded, determination firing up in her eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready for this," she stated.

"So you'll come with us to get Merlin?"

"What? No! You still have to bring him." She crossed her arms with a huff. "You want me to walk all over Radiant Garden looking like... _this?_ " She gestured to her skirt.

"Phooey," Donald muttered again. "You're too much trouble."

—

The red Gummi ship approached Radiant Garden and began to descend. They touched down softly, rolling toward the open doors of the hangar.

"Gawrsh, Sora, you sure seem nervous," Goofy commented as the ship rolled past the threshold and into the massive room. Other than the light coming in from the skylights above, it was a dim and shadowy structure.

Sora was sitting tensely in her seat, staring at the black fabric that drooped between her knees.

"I'm fine, really," she responded, but the unseeing way she stared down and the nearly robotic tone to her voice said the complete opposite.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked, sparing a glance back only briefly as he maneuvered into the hangar and brought the ship to a stop near Cid's. When she did not answer, he said: "Sora?"

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh, I'm fine, I mean, as fine as I can be for being a—" she broke her words off and her hand rose with a jerk to grab a handful of brown hair. "Seriously, why?" she muttered almost pleadingly.

"Well if you're okay, then stop acting like a space cadet! You're making Goofy worried," he ground out angrily. The three unstrapped themselves as the door unsealed and then whirred open.

"Yeah, sorry guys," Sora heaved a big sigh after jumping out of the ship and staring down at herself again. "It's just... _really_ weird." She gave them a haunted look.

"Is it really that bad?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know, I mean—just—" Sora sighed again. "I'm not gonna be stuck like this, am I?" she asked them.

"Hm," Donald responded, tapping his beak. "Forever?" he asked.

"Not _forever,_ " she snapped back. Then, her look becoming a little concerned: "Is that even possible?" she asked in a squeak. He snickered in response. "This isn't funny, Donald!"

"Aw phooey, you're being a big baby," he said, waving his hand at her dismissively. "We'll go get Merlin to fix you up." Without another word, he turned and headed toward the door of the hangar, which was still wide open.

"Hey, now wait a minute fellas. Didn't King Mickey tell us to stick together?" Goofy asked. He glanced from Donald back to Sora, then back to Donald.

"About that..." Sora muttered. "I mean, Maleficent made her move already, right? So I should be fine. And it's not like I can't hold her off if she _does_ show up," she said.

"What if she offers you some juice?" Donald asked slyly.

"Oh come _on,_ you guys drank it too!" she stomped a foot down and pointed at him accusingly.

"Yeah, but Sora..." Goofy started.

"I kinda wanted to just think for a little bit," she said, shrugging.

"Well... I guess it's just for a little while," he responded, but the concern in his voice was obvious.

"I'll be fine, promise!" Sora assured him with a grin.

"Come on, let's go Goofy," Donald called back. He was already waddling away, and Goofy started after him, giving Sora one last glance back.

Together, the two pulled the large hangar doors shut before heading off toward Merlin's home.

"Gee, Sora sure doesn't seem like himself," Goofy said as soon as they'd stepped out toward the marketplace.

"He'll be fine," Donald waved his words off noncommittally.

Whatever Goofy had intended to say in response was interrupted. "Aye, nephew, good ta see ya again—do ya gents care for some ice cream while you're visitin'?" Scrooge asked, holding out two bars of the sea salt ice cream welcomingly.

"Not now, Uncle Scrooge. Maybe later," Donald waved him off as well, walking straight past.

"Huh, odd to see you two here without Sora around," Scrooge commented as he put the bars of ice cream away. Both Donald and Goofy stopped in their tracks.

"Uhhhh..." Donald started.

"Well y'see..." Goofy tapped his chin.

"We gotta go," Donald snapped out quickly, pulling Goofy forward.

Scrooge frowned as he watched them disappear, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. Slowly, he turned to look back toward the hangar. "Hmm..."

—

Sora sat with her elbows on her knees, face cupped firmly in one palm. The Keyblade was laid across her lap, and it bounced up and down to the pace of her nervous foot twitch.

Donald and Goofy had just headed out to find Merlin, and she was sitting in the open doorway of the Gummi ship waiting for them to return. For Merlin to fix this... problem.

In truth, the idea of being turned into a girl wasn't _terrible_ , but it was definitely weighing on Sora. After all that progress made with Kairi... It was like Maleficent was _intentionally_ sabotaging them or something.

With a sigh, she changed positions, allowing one foot to dangle over the edge of the vehicle. She kicked it with impatience and stared at her skirt with a pout. She shifted again, this time standing. Leering down at the skirt, she took the sides in her hands and pulled them out to fan it before her. It was a simple A-line skirt, black and blue with red pockets and yellow straps—nearly the same as the pants Yen Sid had gifted to Sora. The rest of the outfit hadn't even changed at all. She craned her neck and glanced all around herself, then shifted her feet and felt the odd sensation of her legs rubbing together.

Plopping back down on the Gummi ship's boarding step, she heaved another sigh and smoothed the skirt over her knees. She shifted again, unable to get comfortable. That strange feeling of skin-on-skin was really bothering her.

Then, with a glance left, and a glance right, she bowed forward and slowly, slowly pulled the skirt upward as she did. Sora winced as she peeked underneath it. A pair of plain white _girl_ underwear looked back at her, white and flat and missing something _very important_. She sighed out slow and long, and it ended in a wistful little whine.

There was a sudden sound—the door opening?—and she shoved her skirt down, standing up with force.

" _NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!_ " she cried out, hands in front of her.

What greeted her left her frozen in place for a moment, briefly uncomprehending. As her mind began to whir back to life, she realized that sending the others ahead had probably been a bad idea.

Maleficent was here.

The dark sorceress stood across the hangar, positioned between Sora and the door. She raised her chin, her yellow eyes narrowed and cold.

It took another second, but Sora snapped awake and took an angry step forward, summoning her Keyblade.

"Maleficent," she spat, her voice far too high to sound intimidating, but she was too preoccupied with the sorceress to think about that. "If you think this is going to stop me, then think again!" She pointed her Keyblade at the woman, lifting her chin in defiance.

Maleficent herself was still, staring at Sora down her nose venomously. Then her lips curved into the most vicious smirk Sora had ever seen.

Without uttering so much as a word, she suddenly raised her arms over her head, and green flames exploded around her. They swept forward alarmingly fast, almost completely fill the hangar. Sora jumped backward and spun, pulling herself up to flip over the Gummi ship and land nimbly on the other side. The ship shielded her from the blast, but she still raised a fist to her face and covered her eyes from the heat as searing air whipped her hair and clothes about.

Finally, the flames died away. Sora rolled under the ship and jumped directly into a charge, launching forward to attack—but she slowed to a stop, her eyes growing wide. Maleficent had vanished. In her wake, she'd left the entire hangar filled with Shadows and Neoshadows. A hundred heads with glowing yellow eyes swiveled toward her in unison.

Sora took a deep breath and set her shoulders, darting forward and slashing at the nearest group of them.

She'd taken out several dozen more of the Heartless when suddenly a massive boom sounded off, shaking the ground beneath her feet and making the entire hangar creak. A massive roar sounded off, making the structure vibrate even more.

People screamed. Something exploded. The ground rocked again, nearly throwing her.

Sora only paused for a short moment, eyes wide and filled with shock. Then she launched forward, dodging and flipping through the Shadows, ignoring them. She pushed open the large hangar door just enough to squeeze through and then stared across the small town.

Her eyes were drawn immediately over the rooftops—a massive Heartless was sitting on the wall next to the Bailey, its form hulking over the buildings. It had to be twice the size as Merlin's house.

It was purple and green with mottled skin and spikes all along its back and arms—all _four_ of its arms. The two front limbs were large and muscular, clawing into the stone wall as though it were nothing more than a block of clay. The other two sprouted from its back in lieu of wings. Those arms were thin, but they were uncannily long. They jerked about dangerously fast, with almost insect-like twitching motions.

Around it, the ground was black and undulating in waves—hundreds of Shadows surrounded its legs, covering the tall wall and pouring off it to the ground below in sheets. Towering over them, the giant Heartless reached a clawed hand out and slashed at the stone. Dense, large pieces crashed to the stairwell with a rumble. Sora couldn't see the ground from here, but she hoped that whoever was out there fighting this beast had managed to dodge.

As though answering her thoughts, Leon leapt out of the dust cloud and kicked off the wall to spring himself upward, finally landing on the crane's platform. Now that he was at the Heartless's level, Sora could really see how large the thing was. It could have easily crushed Leon with one of its giant clawed hands.

It wasn't looking at him, though. It was gazing out over the town—looking for the Keyblade, perhaps. Leon used the opening to dodge a few Shadows and launch an attack of his own. With a heavy swipe, his gunsword slashed into the creature's immense arm. He jumped backwards as it bellowed in pain. Not fast enough, though—one of the long, fast limbs sprouting from the Heartless' back flashed out and slammed into him, sending him sailing toward the ground below.

"Leon!" Sora cried out shrilly. She was already running forward, jumping off the ledge and landing in the middle of the marketplace. Without pausing, she jerked her hood down, stuffing her long hair into it as she passed the fearful spectators crowded near Scrooge's stand.

Someone called her name as she flipped over the railing, but she couldn't tell who in the midst of so much noise. Landing in the town square, she stared out from under her hood disbelievingly. There were so many Heartless, slinking and skittering their way across the town's cobblestone ground. Far ahead, dozens more of them were spilling down the wall of the Bailey as each second passed. Sora grabbed the window sill of a nearby building and swung herself up, flipping and jumping her way to the roof.

There was no stopping to survey the area, though. She leapt over rooftops, making agile flips and dashes as she crossed Radiant Garden's town center. Below, the sea of Heartless churned, dotted with familiar figures. She glanced only briefly, her eyes flicking down over the town and spotting Leon between the undulating black. He slashed his large sword and took out a good chunk of the Heartless with one blow, running forward and swiping again. He was making his way back to the hulking creature, albeit far more slowly than Sora. She sprang onto a smoke stack, kicking off and flipping in the air to the next roof.

Past this building, she could see Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid below. They were fighting the hundreds of Heartless, completely surrounded. Yuffie dashed vertically up the wall toward the huge Heartless and threw her shuriken before flipping back down to land once more. It sliced through the air toward the monster—and was promptly swatted out of the air when one of the strange, spindly arms swiped out. With a _tink_ , it smacked into the side of a building and fell uselessly to the ground.

Sora paused suddenly. Below, a puff of smoke appeared in their midst, revealing Merlin, Donald, and Goofy. The three surveyed the area but did not waste time—immediately, they began to fight the Heartless, cutting them down with alarming speed. Sora saw Donald's searching gaze rising to the rooftops, so she raised an arm and waved. He shot some unheard exclamation and shook his staff, but he was smiling.

Sora grinned from under her hood. The pause had been too long already, though. She turned back and, picking up speed, made one last massive leap to the wall, skidding to a stop through droves of Neoshadows. Her Keyblade flashed out immediately, and she spun and tore through an entire circle of the Heartless, clearing out the area around her. She didn't pause, however, dashing forward.

There was something distinctly wrong in her fighting—the timing of her blows felt off—but there were so many that it didn't matter if her swings were inaccurate and unwieldy. It _had_ been several months since her last battle. And being changed into a girl probably didn't help.

One of the muscular arms supporting the large Heartless scraped over the stone toward her, and she rolled over it agilely, swiping the creature on the side of its head as she landed. Or at least, she had _meant_ to swipe it on the side of the head. Instead, her Keyblade swished harmlessly through the air.

"Huh?" she asked. For just a second, she paused to look at her weapon with confusion—but she moved again quickly, back flipping away and landing on the arm that'd just swiped at her. From above, one of its smaller, faster arms thundered its fist down exactly where she'd just been standing.

"Yikes," she muttered. Hesitation would be dangerous in this battle. Without another thought, she darted up its arm and onto its back. Phil had taught her many things, but this was the one she'd surely never forget.

There, between those strange extra arms, was a single spike, enveloped in a dark glow. Like bizarre cranes, both of the creature's two extra arms clawed at her. She dashed between them like lightning and aimed a slash right across the dark spike.

But it didn't land. Once again, she'd completely missed.

"What the—" Sora jumped back when one of the fists came crashing down, just missing her. Instead, it slammed down onto its own armored back. She had to figure out what was up with her Keyblade, or whatever was going on here. With a frustrated snort, she leapt backwards, off the creature. This fight was going to go nowhere unless she—

"Wah!" One of the arms flashed out, quick as lightning, straight at her airborne form. She curled up and kicked off it exactly as it crashed into her. The force launched her far, far, far into the air above Radiant Garden. The wind whipped her clothing about, and she had to grab her hood to keep it in place over her hair. The ground shrank below her, and she watched as her friends continued to clear the town of Shadows and Neoshadows below, keeping the townsfolk safe. The gigantic Heartless itself was a fraction of its size from her height when her ascent slowed and she began to fall.

If nothing else, the atmospheric detour gave her a moment to think. Sora realized as she soared through the air, looking at her thin wrists and oversized gloves, that her arms were actually _shorter_ than they had been previously. She had _shrunk_ as a girl, and the Kingdom Key's reach was already short. Quickly, just as she began to descend back down toward the town, she dug in her pocket for another keychain. It could be any one with a long reach—she didn't care right now.

The wind changed to meet her as she began falling, feet first, and she blustered with surprise when her skirt blew up to slap her on the face.

"Augh!" she ground out, flipping upside down so she fell head-first instead. She continued digging through the pocket until something pricked her finger, and she clasped it tightly.

The Oathkeeper. Perfect.

Falling closer to the stone below by the second, she fumbled as she unclipped the keychain from her Kingdom Key and stuffed it into her pocket. The Oathkeeper's keychain slipped a few times, not wanting to clip on.

"Come on, Kairi, help me out here," she uttered into the wind as she fumbled with it.

The massive Heartless, the cluster of Neoshadows—the hard, stone surface of the wall leading to the Bailey—she was falling toward all of those unwelcoming things with barely a second to spare when the keychain finally clipped on. She flipped in the air in a quick aerial dodge, barely managing to land in a clearing amongst the Shadows.

Sora heaved a huge sigh of relief, clutching her chest for a moment. Then she tore forward yet again, glaring at the destructive beast before her from under her hood.

She dodged through Neoshadows and swiped the ones in her way, spinning and whirling as she cut them away and cleared a path. The massive green creature clawed out at her again, but she leapt over the arm a second time, ducked under another arm that came punching next, and jumped up onto its back once more. With a massive, heaving swipe, she slashed across the small, nub-like horn on the creature's back.

It bucked, throwing her off immediately, and the arms violently swiped through the air as the creature let out a huge bellow of pain. Sora righted herself in the air again, but her landing planted her in a heap on top of several Neoshadows. One of them slashed her across the arm before she could dodge, and she spun in a quick explosion finisher to clear it and the others away.

She glanced down at her arm—blood dripped in lines from three claw marks. A determined frown set on her face, and she darted forward. This time, however, the large Heartless was turning to face her. Her footsteps slowed to a stop as it roared out challengingly. Rows of razor-like teeth glinted in its massive mouth, and hot wind blew over her, moist and fetid.

"Gross," she muttered, wiping the moisture from her face with the back of her uninjured arm. The minuscule pause was enough to leave her open.

Something slammed into her so hard that it knocked her lungs empty and her mind blank. She felt the impact and then, in a daze, the strange sensation of wind whipping past her. She flew backwards until she crashed into a patch of Neoshadows, tumbling and skidding to a stop.

"Ungh," she groaned, raising to her hands and knees. Across from her, the beast was raising its long, thin arms over its head, its claws cradling a dark ball of energy. Sora stumbled to her feet and nearly fell as she sidestepped an approaching Neoshadow.

She shook the cottony numbness from her head and set her stance wide, glaring at the Heartless with challenging eyes. It roared again, and its claws dug into the stone. With tremendous force, it threw the magical attack directly at her. Sora's eyes grew wide as the ball of energy hurled directly at her—at the Bailey. Already destroyed once and repaired—Radiant Garden didn't need that again. Clenching her jaw, Sora rushed forward. She spun and used the leverage to slam the energy ball straight back at the creature with her Keyblade. With a great flash, the energy exploded in its face, and it thrashed as it was thrown backwards. Its skin was smoking when Sora dashed toward it, leaping over Shadows and slashing her Keyblade into the creature again and again, flipping and spinning and dodging every flailing swipe of its large hands.

It wailed and roared at her, weakening and slowing down more with each attack. She leapt backwards, dodging a half-hearted blow from one of its claws, and took a moment to breathe heavily. The thing was like a tank. When was this battle going to end?

As though responding to her thoughts, the Heartless collapsed with a tremendous thud. She grinned and heaved a huge sigh.

"Finally giving up?" she called out. From behind, a Neoshadow clawed her calf. "Yah!" she cried, slashing it away. Her distraction provided yet another opening for the exhausted Heartless before her. It had enough strength to kick one of its back legs at Sora, slamming her backwards. She stopped her skid just in time to see the beast pull itself back up, then teeter and lose its balance.

...and collapse again, face first over the edge of the wall.

Below, the others were still fighting. If she didn't hurry—

She slashed through a Shadow and darted forward yet again, ignoring the burning of her wounds. Just one more good hit.

With a leap, Sora threw herself to the corner of the wall and dove off it. She ran down the stone surface vertically next to the monster. Launching herself toward it, she spun in one last, powerful blow, hitting the beast directly in the soft flesh of its chest.

The Heartless exploded in a colossal burst of smoke, which hit the ground and billowed like a wave over the group below. Sora kicked off the wall and landed, skidding across stone. She heaved a tremendous sigh of relief, then sucked in her breath—the smoke cleared away quickly, leaving her standing before the entire Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. She tugged her hood even farther down over her face when her friends turned as one to gaze at her.

With her head dipped and the hood hanging low, she could only see an array of feet before her. ...And Donald, who looked thoroughly torn as he glanced between Sora and the group.

"...Sora?" It was Yuffie who spoke first, taking a step forward and bowing with her head tilted, as though she could peek under the hood even from where she was. Sora took a step back, raising a hand to the base of her head but offering no words.

"I don't know anyone else who can fight like that," Leon's voice came next, as stoic as ever. Sora watched as a few of the feet shifted here and there, but no one else made to step forward.

She swallowed past an almost painful thickness in her throat. Then, straightening her shoulders and lifting her head a bit more, she stared at their knees instead of their feet.

"Yeah," she said, trying to make the word sound confident, but she was still learning to use her new voice. She sounded small and strange to her own ears. But they'd seen her fighting. She was Sora. Wielder of the Keyblade. Vanquisher of Ansem _and_ Xemnas—with plenty of help, sure, but she'd _done_ it. She steeled her nerves and reached up, pulling her hood back and gazing at them with squared shoulders and a set jaw.

"It's me."

Their eyes only widened more, some growing incredulous, and it took a lot of effort to raise her chin further and keep her strong stance. She could feel her blood betraying her though, her face heating up. "Yeah, it's... weird. Some witch turned me into a girl. But—but it's just temporary!" she added the last part with a quick step forward and a swipe of her hand.

Still, she was met only with silent stares.

It was Cid who finally broke the silence.

Hands on his hips, he reared back and faced the sky. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

—

Phew, almost 9,000 words (over 20 pages) in this chapter alone. That was a lot of work! And just so you guys know some of my pain, the "scrap" file for just this chapter is 7,002 words long. That's stuff I threw out, changed, rewrote, etc. It's almost as long as the chapter itself!

So what do you think? Any theories so far? I've heard one or two from readers, and they REALLY make me interested. One thing I always love getting from readers are guesses—because they give me an idea of how you guys are reading my story so far. Sometimes I mean for a scene to mean one thing, and a reader will interpret it totally differently. That's part of what makes writing an art, and also what makes it so fun!

By the way—this isn't strictly a necessary comment, since I'll be offering more descriptors in the future, but I feel great and inexplicable desire to inform you all that femSora is flat as a board. That is all.

Edit: Forgot to mention a few other little things I wanted to say. This is why I should post more often, so I don't have so much junk to talk about! Anyway, the little bit about Kairi finding Sora's calves distinct is actually quasi-canon. In the KH1 manga, after Sora is turned into a Heartless, Kairi recognizes him by his calves. xD I always thought that was hilarious and wanted to work it into my fic somehow. Additionally, Sora's skirt peeking moment is one I have teased a few friends about vaguely. It was absolutely delightful to tell my friends that I was working on "the scene where Sora peeks up a skirt" and not be lying nor writing something particularly out of character. They were quite wary.

Thanks for reading!


	6. No Lack of Effort

**Author** **'s Note:** So... hi. I haven't updated in some time, but that isn't because this is an abandoned project. In actuality, I've been doing plotting for it (albeit not much, but some) during the entire 9 month hiatus. I'll try to crank out as many chapters as I can again this summer, but my goal is to keep working on it during the school year, even if it is slow. I don't think it's fair to me or you guys to have such a long break again.

Anyway, it's REALLY good to be back. If I'm rusty, well, don't be afraid to let me know of any errors you find in the chapter! I tried editing a bunch, but there will always be things I miss. If you DO find errors, please also let me know about something you liked as well! Both pointing out the "bad"s and the "good"s help me a TON as a writer because I get a better feel of what is coming across in the way I intended it!

Anyway, enjoy reading and please leave a quick review. I can't tell you how much it encourages and excites me to get even something as simple as "i liek dis". Seriously. I love all of my reviews as though they are my children.

—

 **No Lack of Effort**

"Hm..." Merlin inspected Sora from several angles, scrutinizing her feminine features, her long hair, her short stature. "It appears you are a girl, as of now."

"Aw c'mon, I couldda told you _that,_ " she lamented, her arms falling to her sides.

Cleaning up the Heartless in town had taken several hours, and Sora and the others were a little worse-for-wear. They were just managing to get things under control when the security update had kicked in, and that had settled that. They'd headed into Merlin's house for some rest, and the wizard was finally turning his attention to Sora.

"Right, right, so it seems," he breathed, stroking his long beard and speaking distantly, more to himself than to any of the group present. "Madam Mim, she's a tricky old bat, but potions... hmm... certainly not characteristic." He furrowed his brow.

"Huh—you know her?" Sora asked.

"Why yes, my boy, uh, girl, is it? Well indeed I—"

"I'm a boy!" she huffed, balling her fists. "I'm _Sora!_ " she added, thumbing her chest with agitation. "I just _look_ like a girl right now!" She swallowed, cheeks red, after her high-pitched voice just about squeaked through the middle of that sentence.

Yuffie gave her an amused smirk. "Aaaand sound like one," she quipped with a raised finger. Sora's head swiveled to give her a glare.

"Okay, that too," she muttered, deflating.

"Aw don't worry, Sora. Merlin'll get you fixed up in no time," Goofy broke in, clapping a hand on Sora's noticeably thinner shoulder.

"Yup! And then we can get back to stopping Maleficent's plan!" Donald added.

Almost immediately, her attention snapped back to Merlin. "So, you can fix it, right?" she asked with more than a little pleading in her eyes and voice.

"Well now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Every spell has a counter-spell, so surely it can be done, but potions can be quite tricky, I will say." Sora's expression shifted between indignance, excitement, and lamentation, all as Merlin spoke. He'd poofed a scroll into existence while talking and was reading through it now.

"It'll work out, Sora," Aerith offered, patting her on the shoulder.

The brunette sighed and straightened her shoulders. "I know," she was smiling when she looked up at Aerith. "I was just kinda hoping it would be, you know, quick," she admitted.

"Tsk tsk. You can't rush things like this, Sora," Yuffie cut in, grinning. Cid snorted. Her eyes slid to him suspiciously. "What's that for?" she asked.

"Oh nothin'," he responded with a smirk. "Just some rich words coming from Little Miss Impatience."

"I am not impatient!" Yuffie shot back. Aerith sighed and folded her hands, glancing over to Leon with a tiny smile. His gaze shifted to hers flatly, although the corner of his mouth twitched. Sora clasped her hands behind her head and chuckled as the two went at it.

"Gawrsh Merlin," Goofy started up after a moment, tapping his chin in thought. "Do ya reckon we can do anything to help?" The wizard, still deep in thought, didn't even seem to hear Goofy at first.

"Merlin." Donald echoed, his voice unamused and impatient.

"Ah, yes, shall we then?" He responded finally, drawing the room's attention back to him. "Do describe the spell as best you can."

All at once, each pair of eyes shifted to Sora, Donald, and Goofy—the three shrunk slightly, their expressions timid as they realized what they'd been asked to recount.

"Uh..." Sora's hands unclasped behind her head and hovered for a second. "Well, it made me fall asleep." Donald and Goofy nodded emphatically.

"And then Sora woke up, and boy were we grateful. But then, gawrsh," Goofy paused, glanced at his two companions, and continued. "Sora sure was in a lot of pain, then there was a bright light 'n' when we could see again, he was like this." One of Sora's hands had found its way to the back of her head again.

"It wasn't all that bad," she grinned. The glances exchanged between the others were dark and meaningful.

"He didn't wake up for hours. We were almost here when he did," Donald piped in next.

"How long did the spell itself take to enact?" Merlin asked.

"Gawrsh, it wasn't too fast," Goofy said softly, that deep concern still in his voice. "Coupl'a minutes, maybe," he glanced at Donald now, who nodded.

"You can change me back though, right Merlin?" Sora asked again, clenching her fists.

"Well, it may not be simple. What you three have described sounds unlike any spell I've heard of," he stroked his beard in thought. "Quite unlike any transformative spells I know—but there are far too many unique spells for any one wizard to learn..." he continued, still thoughtful.

"But you _do_ know some spells that could turn me back?" she asked, her tone so hopeful that it was less a question and more a optimistic statement.

"Well naturally," Merlin smiled proudly here. "They are exceedingly simple, in fact. Why, I've transformed myself and others into many things. Arthur's favorite was a bird. He did so like flying when he was young." Merlin's tangent had taken him far away, and he was smiling fondly at some memory.

"Okay, so turn me back!" Sora balled her fists in excitement.

"Wait a sec," Leon finally spoke up now, quieting the room. "Don't you think that's too easy?"

"Well certainly it is simple for a skilled witch or wizard, yes," Merlin stated.

"But don't you think it's suspicious?" Leon pressed further. "We don't know what this spell actually did."

"It turned him into a girl," Yuffie raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips. "I think that's kinda obvious, Leon." She smirked at him when his eyes shifted to her flatly.

"You heard their story. Sounded like a complex spell to me, the way it put him to sleep first. What if it did more than just turn him into a girl?"

"Gawrsh, are you sayin' that more stuff might happen to Sora?" Goofy asked nervously. Sora looked almost comically paranoid.

"What? But what else could it do?" she asked, panicked eyes zipping to Merlin.

"Well let's remain calm, everyone. I may have an explanation for that," he said with a thoughtful tug on his beard. All eyes shifted to the wizard. "It's actually quite common for more... involved potions to have an immediate sleeping effect," he said. Sora noticeably relaxed, then raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" She asked. "It just gave me a good nap." With a grin, she clasped her hands behind her head.

Merlin nodded. "Well you see," he continued. "Hm... how shall I explain this?" He mused for a moment, glancing around the room. "I suppose you could say that it's a safeguard." The others waited patiently as he continued to think over his words. "It seems to me that this spell is a powerful one, considering how in-depth the transformation was. It may have been changing Sora on a deeper level than most spellcasters would bother with. Perhaps on a molecular or genetic level."

Sora looked dismayed. "What? You can fix this, right?" she asked.

"Well I certainly can give it a try," he said with a nod.

Cid crossed his arms. "Now just wait a second. You didn't explain why the stuff knocked him out first."

Merlin's face fell into something more irritated and flat. "I was getting to that," he muttered. "Ahem, so we have a potion that intends to transform on a deep level, possibly molecular, and it must therefore be well distributed throughout the body to take effect—in the bloodstream, you see."

"That's why it took a while for Sora to finally turn into a girl?" Goofy asked.

"Yes yes, quite so. And in order to ensure that slow-working potions take effect, it's common for witches to add in a sleeping spell. It prevents, shall we say, expelling it manually."

Sora had crossed her arms as she listened, and now she tilted her head questioningly. In response, Merlin opened his mouth and pointed down his throat.

"Oohhh," she said. Then: "Aw man! You mean it's that easy? I could have just tossed my breakfast and I would still be a guy?"

Merlin shrugged. "Theoretically, I suppose. We don't know what effect it would have to ingest just a small dosage of such a potion. I can't say for sure."

Sora frowned in thought. "So Merlin," she started, "you can just turn me back into a guy, right? I mean, it can't hurt to try it out."

"Certainly I can, but Leon is correct. It is suspicious that Maleficent would make this so easy," he responded.

Cid had been sitting in his computer chair for much of the conversation, but now he stood again, hand on his hip. "Ya gotta wonder why that witch would turn Sora into a girl. If Merlin's just gonna change him back anyway, then what's the point?" He crossed his arms, lowering his gaze. The others glanced around at each other darkly.

"If it was just meant to stop us for a while, it must be a diversion," Aerith stated, her calm voice thoughtful.

"Well we knew _that_ already. What else would the big Heartless be for?" Yuffie asked, rocking on her heels again.

Sora spun to face the others. "So let's hurry, come on!" she cried with alarm. "We gotta go stop whatever she's up to!" She paused, then, turning back to Merlin with a bit more patience. "It won't take long, right Merlin?" she asked.

"If it works, it should take merely a moment," he said with a nod.

"No sleeping?" Sora asked.

"Not a second."

"Phooey, it's worth a try," Donald responded with a finalizing nod. Leon's mouth settled into a slash of doubt, but he spoke no more. Yuffie shared a concerned glance with the others.

"Yeah, it's worth a try!" Sora said. "What's the worst that could happen?" she added, rubbing the back of her head again with a grin.

"Indeed," Merlin commented.

He raised his wand into the air over her, waving it a few times and uttering a quiet spell. With a puff of magical smoke, Sora was completely obscured from view for a moment. When it cleared away, he looked as he always had.

He gazed down at himself with an awed grin. "Alright!" he cried out. Looking at his hands, feeling his face, touching his pants, and finally rubbing his hands through his hair joyfully. "I'm fixed!"

"Sora!" Donald punched the air triumphantly.

"Ya did it, Merlin!" Goofy cried.

Goofy had barely finished speaking when Sora's expression changed. "Not fixed," he wheezed, eyes wide and trained to the floor. He looked at Merlin and clutched one hand to his stomach, waving the other at the wizard. "Not—" He sank down, but several pairs of arms were there to support him, helping him to the floor slowly. But Sora did not notice. The pain seared through him—it was just like before and it was _horrible_ and it _wouldn_ _'t stop please stop._ It burned away sights and sounds and feelings until all he knew was agony.

And then somehow, blessedly, it ended. Sora gasped, choking on saliva as she sucked in gulps of air. She was on her side on the floor, her face pressed to wood and covered completely in sweat. Sounds began to fade in and out like warped recordings before she opened her eyes. She also felt warm hands patting her, petting her hair, squeezing her arms and holding her one hand that was not trapped beneath her body. It was reassuring, even if echoes of pain still burned under her skin in throbbing pulses.

"Sora," Goofy's voice made sense first amongst the murmurs she heard past the ringing in her ears, but even his voice smudged into the others after just one word.

"Is he awake?" Donald's worried question broke through next.

"I'm fine," was what Sora intended to say, her cheek still pressed to the floor. Instead, the sound that reached her ears was a meager groan. Voices rose, smearing together into nonsense, and then fell again until they had faded to a hum of white noise. She drew in a long, deep breath.

—

Sora's shoulders rose as she took in a shuddering breath, then fell. Her body relaxed.

"I think he's out again," Yuffie said, blowing out a deep breath of her own and clasping her hands together so they wouldn't shake so much. She looked to Merlin, who was still crouched by Sora, as they all were, expressions somber and dark.

"We should move him," Leon commented, his eyes drifting to the bed across the room.

"Yeah," Yuffie agreed. Then, to Merlin: "Is he going to be okay?"

"I certainly hope so," he murmured, regret clear in his expression. Just as they were reaching out to pick Sora up, she stirred again, almost as though she wished to affirm Merlin.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she blindly mumbled. Her fingers scrabbled on the floorboards, her whole body trembling. With significant effort she started to push herself up, and the others, as one, helped her to a sitting position.

"Sora, are you alright?" Goofy asked again.

"Don't worry, we've got you," Aerith added. Yuffie nodded firmly, but while Sora seemed to turn toward their voices, her dazed, half-lidded expression wasn't focused on any of them.

"I'm fine," she said, her head canting to one side. Aerith stood, glancing around the room for a rag. Sora's face was still covered in tears, sweat, drool, and snot. She looked awful.

Cid reached into a pocket and tugged a handkerchief free. It had seen better days, marked with dark grease stains that would never come out, but it was clean. He held it out before Sora. "C'mon, kid," he said. Her eyes teetered to the cloth, but she only stared with that same distant look.

The sound Sora made was probably a "huh?" but it was so quiet and non-committal that he couldn't be sure. Cid sighed through his nose, frowned, and palmed the cloth over her entire face. She gave a meek mumble of protest, and her hand twitched up as he wiped her face with the same grace he probably used when cleaning greasy Gummi Blocks.

"You really are a heap of trouble, kid," he muttered. With a shake of her head, Sora suddenly seemed to snap out of her disorientation.

"Hey, what gives," she groused, pushing his arm away and wiping the back of her hand across her face sourly. It was like a weight lifted from the room.

Merlin breathed a huge sigh of relief, sinking to the floor and placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Oh my dear Sora, I'm so sorry my boy," he breathed, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I never imagined this spell would be so powerful."

"Huh?" she asked. It was now that she seemed to notice the larger picture—seated on the floor with the entire room's occupants crowded about her. "I'm okay," she reassured them, immediately making to stand. It took more than one steadying hand to keep her from weaving, and she seemed to deflate. "I don't think I wanna do that again," she smiled at Merlin, but it was wan and thin.

He nodded, "Quite so, my boy. I daresay we can all agree upon that point," he replied.

"Let's lie down, hm?" Aerith suggested with a gentle maternal smile. Sora seemed to relent at this, glancing at the bed against the wall.

"Probably not a bad idea," she commented, making her way there.

"Gawrsh, what happened Merlin?" Goofy asked. He had taken his hat off and wrung it in his hands, and now he looked on at Sora nervously.

"I think the spell was trying to turn him back into a girl," Donald offered.

"I believe you are correct, Donald," Merlin mumbled. With a puff of smoke, a book appeared in his hands, and he began skimming over it hastily once more, his expression quite grim. "That is why I immediately reversed my own spell. This is a powerful bewitchment with many layers if it can detect when a counter-spell has been cast," his hand was stroking his long beard as he spoke. "And counter it," he added quietly.

"I just must question how Madam Mim created such a powerful potion. I have known her for many years—more than I'd like to admit, surely—and I have never known her to work well with potions." Here, he paused again.

"Well, she could have learned them, right?" Yuffie asked.

Merlin nodded, "It is possible, as many things are," he admitted. "But I must say, potions are meticulous work. One small mistake means starting over from scratch. A spellcaster may spend decades perfecting one formula. That Mim was able to master potions as complex and powerful as this is simply unbelievable to me." Here, he frowned, fists clenching at his sides. "Why, it's impossible! Without her innate magic she certainly could have still practiced potions magic, but Arthur never would have allowed that to happen." He stomped a foot down, crossing his arms. "I shall have to visit and ask." He muttered.

Leon had placed a hand on his chin earlier and continued to look thoughtful.

"We did say Maleficent was involved," he muttered. At this, Donald made a noise of frustration, slapping his foot to the floor.

"I'm ready to get rid of Maleficent for good," he squabbled out, balling his hands into fists. "She's too much trouble!"

"I'm with ya there, Donald," Sora interjected. She was seated on the bed with her back against the wall now, still looking quite exhausted but far less pale.

Merlin adjusted his spectacles. "I find that curious as well. Certainly I am not as familiar with Maleficent as I am Mim, but I have not known either of them to be heavily involved in the usage of potions. Quite odd, I must say," he scratched his temple in thought.

"So you think someone else is involved here?" Leon asked, crossing his arms. His eyes swept across the room, taking in the determined stares of the others.

"It is possible," Merlin said.

"So maybe we just have to figure out who we know that's good at potions," Yuffie offered. "But I'm probably making that sound easier than it is," she added.

"We can't rush blindly into this when..." Leon's eyes flicked to Sora, irritation growing on his features. "When it can have consequences." he finished.

Several pairs of eyes drifted to her at Leon's words, but she didn't appear to be awake anymore. Her chin was dipped to her chest and her breathing even and slow.

"Kid's havin' a bad week," Cid commented.

"Uh huh. And what's up with Maleficent turning Sora into a girl? It's... _weird_." Yuffie said the word with wide eyes and a small flourish of her hands.

"She's got some kinda plan, that's for sure," Cid muttered. "Can't trust that witch."

"Sorceress," Merlin corrected, tapping his wand on the chalkboard as though it were his way of tutting at Cid's ignorance.

The blond man gave him an irritated sideways glance. "Same dang thing."

"Not at all," Merlin looked down his nose at Cid. "The magic of sorcery is gathered... either from dark beings or stolen from unfortunate victims, but a witch will rely on innate magic and potions. Of course many witches involve themselves in sorcery. Maleficent..." he paused here, and his voice became much more solemn. "I believe there is more to her than we know."

"Obviously more than _you_ know," Cid batted back.

Merlin blustered at that comment, straightening his hat with a frustrated glare at the man. Cid only smirked.

"So what do we plan to do next? Obviously Merlin's magic isn't going to help," Yuffie said, trying to break up the fight.

"Why I never," Merlin blustered again in response, now even more offended.

"Oh, sorry Merlin," she smiled sheepishly at him, but he crossed his arms in a huff.

Leon spoke next, serious as ever. "I'd like to know too. This can't be good if Merlin can't—"

"Ooh! Confound it! I used one simple spell!" he howled.

Several "SHHHH"s sounded off in response to him, and he clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes darting back to Sora. She was still sound asleep.

"That's enough," Leon took a step forward before Cid commented again, or Merlin's anger lead to any accidents. "Merlin, do you have any other ideas? Do you think you can reverse this?"

Merlin straightened his hat again, collecting himself. "Well, I must admit, I'm not certain I can reverse a potion without knowing what was included in the original. But every spell has a counter-spell," he finished, giving an earnest nod.

"Whatever we do, it has to be fast. We don't know what Maleficent's plans are, but I can't imagine this is the end of them. It's obvious that Sora isn't exactly helpless right now, but we've already seen that spell do something new once. We can't let our guard down." The others nodded as they listened.

Leon turned to face Merlin again, his gaze filled with determination. "Tell us what to do, Merlin. Sora's saved us more times than we can count. We're all going to do our part to help him."

"That's right!" Yuffie agreed cheerfully. Several others nodded firmly.

"Quite right," Merlin sniffed, then appeared to think for a moment. "I must say that I am not entirely sure what we're up against, but there must be something in my books that can help. I cannot read it all on my own," he said, letting the sentence hang in the air. Donald clapped a fist down into his open palm.

"That settles it! Hand me a stack of books, Merlin!" he said.

"Me too," Goofy agreed.

"Well... reading isn't my favorite thing to do, but if it's for Sora..." Yuffie said, poking her tongue out.

"Then we'll read. And in the meantime, can you think of anything else?" Leon turned to Donald and Goofy now. "You three have met a lot of people and made a lot of friends throughout the worlds. Is there anyone you know that might be able to help?"

Goofy scratched his head, deep in thought. Donald rubbed his chin, slapping his foot on the floor rhythmically.

"I know! We could ask Genie!" Goofy suddenly called out.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. And Yen Sid, too!" Donald added.

"Ah yes, Master Yen Sid," Merlin perked at the name. "Splendid idea, indeed. I will contact him right away." Leon nodded.

"And you two," Leon said, looking back to Donald and Goofy. There was a strange expression on his face, like he was a little unsure of something. "I don't know if you're willing to leave Sora," he started. They didn't let him finish.

"We're not going anywhere if Sora might be in trouble," Goofy interrupted.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

Then: "Gawrsh, sorry Leon. Didn't mean to interrupt ya, there," Goofy added, giving a little chuckle.

"It's fine," Leon said, "but the sooner we can get ahold of Genie, the better. Are you sure you two can't head over quickly? Sora's got allies here, and we all might be necessary if Maleficent and her crew—whoever they are—show up."

"Heh, we don't need to go to Agrabah to get Genie," Donald piped. There was a little mischief in his voice. "We got a summoning stone! We can call him here anytime!"

Leon's lips curved into a quiet smile at the revelation. "Well, good," he stated. Glancing back at Sora, he added: "We should probably wait until Sora's awake, but you guys should call him as soon as you can after that." The two nodded.

"As for the rest of us," Aerith spoke next, steepling her hands and smiling warmly, "let's get reading!"

There were more than a few nods of agreement, and everyone in the room held their hands out as Merlin summoned forth magic. Books floated through the air, and he flipped through a few pages briefly before sorting them out: books that might contain helpful information about potions were placed into the awaiting hands of someone in the room, the others tossed back onto the table or bookshelves.

When everyone had a book in hand, they found seats and began to read.

It was less than an hour later that Sora stirred awake. She stretched her neck drowsily, stared at her skirt, and heaved a dramatic sigh with her face turned skyward. The group's attention was drawn to Sora immediately.

"We'll get you fixed up," Aerith said gently. She was seated at the desk, and she peeked her head over a pile of books to smile at Sora.

"Yeah, I know," she responded, hopping off the bed.

"How are you feeling, Sora?" Merlin asked. He stood from his seat and walked forward, a book hovering in front of his face.

"Fine," Sora grinned. "But it didn't work, I guess," she added with a half-hearted gesture toward herself.

"Unfortunately, the spell you are under is quite powerful. However, I do believe Donald and Goofy had an idea," he smiled.

Donald had already pulled the summoning stone out and was holding it up with a grin.

"We were thinkin' maybe Genie could help," Goofy said.

"That's great! Genie's _thousands_ of years old!" Sora cried. "He's gotta know something. Okay, let's do it!"

"Oh boy!" Donald gave an excited jump and activated the stone. Smoke swirled about the room, flashing with lighting and small booms of thunder, and Genie appeared in the middle, arms spread.

"Okay lemme at 'em!" he cried out, spinning around. His expression quickly sank into confusion—and perhaps disappointment. "What, no Heartless?" he asked.

The others smiled with wonder, and Aerith circled around him curiously. "I've never met a genie before," she admitted at his curious look.

"Well it's great to meet you then, little lady!" he said, shaking her hand so forcefully that her hair bounced with the movement and she stepped back, a little dazed, when he'd let go. Genie promptly turned back to the three who had summoned him. "Alright Sora, Donald, and Goofy, what's— _WOAH!_ " His eyes grew incredibly wide and his jaw dropped. Then, quickly donning a casual look, he rubbed his chin nonchalantly. "Uh, nice look, Sora," he said.

Sora's excited smile fell away into a flat glare so quickly that it was almost comical. "A witch cursed me," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and we were wonderin' if you could maybe try to break the curse—or if you knew somethin' that might," Goofy added.

"That crazy Maleficent did it." Donald piped in, also frowning now.

Genie's hand continued to rub his chin, but now it was in genuine thought. He touched down to the ground, his legs appearing with a poof of smoke, and walked a circle around Sora. A magnifying glass appeared in his hand once he stood before her again, and he used it to inspect her face through it with a very, very large eye.

"Well you're a girl," he said matter-of-factly, the magnifying glass disappearing.

"What is with you guys!?" Sora demanded, spreading her arms out in exasperation. She looked between both Genie and Merlin.

"Couldn't help myself." Genie grinned and gave a wink.

"Well, have you got any ideas?" Leon asked him with noticeable impatience. He'd so far kept his nose in a thick book for most of this, only glancing up occasionally.

"Oh, and—" Merlin had just begun to speak when Genie, oblivious, clapped his hands together.

"As a matter of fact, I have a great idea!" he cried out triumphantly.

"You do?" Sora balled her fists in excitement, her face splitting into a massive grin.

"Come with me!" he said, grabbing her by the arm. And just like that, they winked out of existence.

The room was silent for a long moment.

"WHAT!?" Donald yabbered out. Yuffie nearly dropped the book she was reading.

"Where the heck—" Cid stood from his chair, eyes wide.

Goofy tapped his chin. Leon's mouth hung open, just a little, and he snapped it shut. Aerith tilted her head and frowned in worry.

Merlin simply blinked. "Oh dear," he said softly.

—

With a strange, nausea-inducing pull, Sora felt herself dragged away from solid ground, then placed back onto it, although she thought for just a moment that she might be upside-down. Thankfully, the world's chaotic spinning began to slow and she realized that she was, in fact, on her feet.

"Look Al!" was the first thing she heard.

"Genie, back already?" Aladdin's voice asked in return. Sora's vision began to settle better, and she realized that she was standing before Aladdin and Jasmine in the palace. "Uh, is that..." he added with hesitation.

"Um, hi," Sora mumbled, still trying to overcome the nausea that accompanied Genie's mode of travel, whatever it could be called.

Genie clapped her on the back. "Al, meet the new-and-improved Sora! I'm always happy to oblige a good wish!" He conjured party favors from thin air and set them off, sprinkling confetti all over Sora.

"Hello, Sora," Jasmine's voice came next, though she didn't sound unsure at all, just pleasant. "It's good to see you again."

"Oh," Aladdin spoke after a short pause. "Well okay," he said.

Sora blinked, the words sinking in. "Hey!" She rounded on Genie, her fists clenched again. "I didn't wish for this!"

He laughed so hard that he had to wipe a tear, and all of the confetti puffed away in a flash of smoke just as Sora began brushing it angrily out of her hair. "It was a good one though, right?" he asked.

"Genie, that's terrible! Turn Sora back this instant!" Jasmine scolded.

"Genie..." Aladdin said warningly. He shook his head and conspicuously covered his smirk with a hand, which only made Sora frown harder.

"Alright, alright," Genie turned back to Sora and extended his arms forward, wiggling his fingers—and she realized with horror that she might get a repeat of what had just happened. She was just raising her arms to signal a _stop!_ when he donned a strange accent and quipped: "But first, tell more about dis curse." In another poof, he was suddenly wearing spectacles and scribbling in a notebook. Next to him, Sora was now lying on a chaise lounge.

"Wait, curse?" Aladdin asked.

Sora looked around with confusion, then sprung up. "Yeah! Maleficent did this to me! We were hoping maybe Genie would have an idea of how to fix it."

"Maleficent," Jasmine echoed, a wicked frown on her face. It melted into concern. "I'm sorry, Sora. Are you alright?"

"Well..." Sora started. "I mean, it's not _that_ bad," she answered, looking down at herself. "But it's definitely part of some plan, and we gotta stop whatever she's up to." Her gaze rose back to them, fiercely determined.

"Absolutely," Aladdin agreed. "Tell us what we can do, Sora."

"We'll help in any way we can." Jasmine nodded, slipping her hand into Aladdin's and clasping it tightly.

"Yup! We'll do what we can for you guys," Genie added. "So what kind of curse are we talking, Sora? Incantation? Possession? Runework? Voodoo?"

"Uh, I drank apple cider," Sora's hand found its way to the back of her head, and she scratched through her long hair a bit sheepishly. "Turns out it was a potion."

"The ol' apple cider potion trick," Genie replied, nodding sagely. "Don't worry, you're not the only one who's fallen for it."

"Really?" Sora's voice was hopeful.

"Probably." He shrugged. "But potions, hm. Haven't worked with those very much—but I could do this," he snapped his fingers and a tiny, beautiful little bottle appeared in his hand. It was made from a deep blue glass and encased in stunningly ornate silver filigree. Sora had seen similar bottles for sale in Agrabah's markets, usually accompanied by a vendor loudly selling the 'divine perfumes' within. This one was more beautiful than any she'd ever seen before. It sparkled with royal elegance in the sunlight. Inside the tiny bottle, a liquid sloshed around.

"What is it?" Sora asked. With raised eyebrows and her mouth opened in wonder, she took the bottle and inspected it, holding it with care.

"Your cider," Genie winked.

"What!? How'd you make that?" Sora stammered. Now she held it a little farther away from her, expression more wary than impressed.

"Genies do have a few tricks up our sleeves," he said. Then he put a hand up next to his mouth as though imparting a secret and added with a wink: "I can't just whip up a counter-curse. Don't tell anyone, but we do have some limitations. But hey," he straightened up now. "This should help someone else brew one!"

"So I need to be cured by a potion?" Sora asked.

"No idea," he admitted next. "But I'm guessing if you called me, then Merlin's magic wasn't enough—am I right or am I right?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"That's right," Sora agreed with a nod. "It uh, didn't go so well" she finished with an embarrassed smile, her hand on the back of her head again.

"Who's Merlin?" Aladdin piped in, suddenly curious. "Do you know another genie, Sora?"

"Huh? Oh, Merlin's a wizard. He helps us with a lotta stuff," she answered. "I only know one genie!" She grinned, thumbing at him.

"Always glad to be of service!" he said with a bow.

"Well, it was wonderful seeing you again, Sora," Jasmine stepped forward and placed her hands on Sora's shoulders. "Please stay safe, and stop by again. Let us know if we can help you at all."

Aladdin nodded, grasping Sora's hand tightly. "And bring Donald and Goofy next time, too!"

Sora gave them both a firm nod and then tucked the ornate potion bottle into one of her cargo pockets. "Oh, and, about the Heartless..." she looked up suddenly again. "Have you guys had trouble?"

The two glanced at one another, and exchanged a quick glance with Genie before answering. "We had none for a while, but a few have popped up lately," Aladdin admitted somberly. "Just a few, but we knew something was up. Now that we know that Maleficent's up to something, we'll be sure to send any news." Sora nodded again.

"We'll stop by again, promise!" she said. Then: "Alright, Genie." She braced herself for the uncomfortable travel that would soon follow.

"Be back in a flash, you two!" Genie called out before wrapping an arm over Sora's small shoulders and winking away in a burst of blue smoke.

—

"—viously not worth worrying ab—" Cid was mid-gripe when Sora and Genie burst back into the room, and she immediately dipped forward, arms around her stomach.

"We're back!" Genie announced, arms wide.

"Sora!" a cacophony of voices came all at once, and they crowded close.

"Yup, back, totally fine, just gonna throw up," she said. She wasn't sure who did it, but she thought it was Aerith who placed a small trash bin in front of her. "Let's take the Gummi Ship next time, Genie," she moaned.

"Al prefers the Magic Carpet," Genie admitted with a shrug. "Anyway, I better get back! Nice place ya got here, Merlin," he added the last bit with an appraising nod, then flashed away.

"Where'd you go?" Donald demanded, slapping his foot on the floor.

"Agrabah," Sora answered, her mouth watering uncomfortably. Thankfully, the spinning was letting up again and she stood up straight. "Saw Aladdin and Jasmine. They're good."

"Boy, I'm glad to hear that," Goofy rubbed his nose cheerfully.

"No Heartless there?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"Not many," Sora said, finally recovered. "Hey, but look what Genie made!" she cried, pulling the bottle from her pocket. She presented it to Merlin with a proud smile. "It's the potion!"

Merlin held it gingerly, inspecting it closely while the others stared on.

"Well," Yuffie started after a moment. "I guess he did have a good idea after all," she said with a shrug.

"He needed to go to Agrabah to make that?" Leon asked, eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Oh, no I think he brought me to make fun of me," Sora answered matter-of-factly. Then, addressing Merlin: "He said you might be able to make a counter-curse using this!" She balled her fists excitedly.

"Make fun of you?" Yuffie snorted. "I like him."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora crossed her arms. "I'm getting used to it."

Merlin spoke again after uncapping the bottle and taking a whiff. "I do believe this is exactly what we needed," he said, a determined smile on his face.

"Alright!" Donald and Sora cried in exact unison.

Yuffie clapped a book shut. "Does this mean we don't have to read anymore? I didn't even really know what I was looking for," she added the last part in a mutter, grinning.

"Indeed! I shall work on creating a counter-spell right away!" Merlin recapped the bottle. "And my, I can see why you didn't question it, Sora. It smells quite tasty," he said with a chuckle. Sora frowned, her cheeks tinging pink again.

Yuffie reached out and carefully took the bottle from Merlin, uncapping and sniffing it as well. "Maybe we should make sure it's the same potion first," she said slyly, her mischievous gaze sliding to Cid. "Hey Gramps, why don't you give it a try?" she held it out to him.

"Get that outta my face," he muttered, swatting her hand away.

"Hey, careful!" She drew it close, carefully recapping the tiny bottle.

"Hmm, I hope Genie got it right." Donald held out a feathered hand. "Lemme smell it."

"I trust Genie," Sora said, crossing her arms.

He shrugged and uncapped it, taking a whiff. "Smells just like that ci—WAK!" Suddenly contorting and reaching for his back, Donald dropped the potion.

"Woah!" Sora cried, throwing her hands out to catch it before it hit the floor. It bounced on her fingers—she _almost_ caught it. Instead it soared into the air, a few droplets spilling out. "No!" she cried.

"I got it! I got it!" Goofy shouted, barreling forward. He and several others in the room jumped for it all at once. Goofy reached it first, but he tripped over Sora—his hand slammed into the bottle and sent it rocketing into the wall.

It shattered with a crash.

Everyone froze, eyes wide.

Donald was still scratching himself furiously when he peeked up from the heap of people, all wearing looks of devastation. Slowly he turned, wincing when he saw the wet splatter on the wall and broken glass below.

"Oh..."

—

Genie gave another glance around the room. Eyes were trained to the floor, arms crossed, toes scuffing the wooden planks.

He tutted. "No appreciation for the genie's work." With a little shake, he handed the new bottle directly to Merlin, his eyebrow raised.

"We'll, ah, care for it much better this time," Merlin said softly.

—

The door slammed a tad bit louder than they'd expected, but Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't really question it. Merlin did need to concentrate, and there wasn't much they could do inside.

That was probably why Cid had handed them a disk and asked them to deliver it to Tron just before heading out to the Gummi Ships, and why Yuffie and Leon had gone off to inspect some of the security system's behaviors around town.

Not that the three minded at all. They were too excited about the prospect of visiting Tron to be bothered. With excitement, they headed toward the castle.

The updated security was definitely an improvement, but it also was definitely not enough to manage Heartless independently. It could take them out at a much faster rate now, and some of its behaviors were strategically maneuvered, like herding the creatures into corners with well-timed blasts. It was also much faster, which threw the three off more than once—they would swipe or cast a spell at a Heartless, only to have been beaten to the task by one of the system's attacks. It could not, however, handle large numbers well, and it did not prioritize bulkier, more problematic Heartless before smaller ones, which would have really helped in battles like these.

"I wonder what this disk has on it for Tron," Goofy commented once they'd cleared out the last of the hallways leading into Xehanort's former office. They stepped through, offering more than one frown to the massive portrait on the floor, still exactly where Tifa had left it.

"We're about to find out!" Sora chirped back.

As soon as they'd entered the lab, she greeted the camera with an emphatic wave. "Hey Tron!" she called out to the camera lens. "Cid sent us here to deliver this for you." She popped the disk into one of the slots and then spun back around. "Can we come visit?"

That was all it took. The strange sensation of being parsed into data zapped through them, and then they were standing in Tron's brightly lit world.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy," his voice came to them from all around, as though it were on a loudspeaker. "Let me start allocating this," he said. "I'll be right with you."

"No problem, Tron!" Goofy replied. The three strolled away from the console, taking in the familiar sights. It didn't take too long before Tron flashed before them.

"Welcome back." He spoke with a muted smile, but he drew the three into a big hug.

"It's good to see you, Tron!" Sora grinned. "Uh," she glanced down at herself once he'd stepped back to take them in, and Donald snickered. "It's kind of a long story."

"Yes," Tron agreed. "I would like to hear your updates since we last talked. All of you."

The three glanced at one another and thought back to the last time they'd seen Tron. Then, taking deep breaths, they started. The tale began at The World that Never Was and continued on to their time spent separated. Donald and Goofy explained the events with the Data Worlds, Sora recounted Kairi's letter, and they all grinned as they described the moment they finally reunited. They went on—their relaxed time being home again, Maleficent's infiltration at the castle, traveling to different worlds, the potion, everything that had happened up until now.

There was more to catch up on than they'd realized.

"As anticipated, you've been productive," Tron said when they had finished, hands on his hips. An amused smile settled on his lips. "And I suppose that explains why your aesthetics have some differences, Sora," he added.

"If that's what you want to call it," Sora sighed. "I'm a _girl_ now," she muttered.

"I see that now. I didn't notice at first," he said.

Donald snickered again, thinking Tron had learned how to joke better, but he and the others blinked with surprise when it became clear that the program was perfectly serious.

"I thought it was... kinda obvious," Sora commented, confusion on her features.

Tron shrugged. "I am glad to see you are all doing well. I will have to continue parsing that data soon, but I hope you can visit again soon." He gestured around himself. "We've made many changes here," he said.

"We noticed, a'huck! The security system's much better than before," Goofy said with a bright smile. "Ya did a great job, Tron!"

Tron raised his hand and placed it on the back of his head with a smile. "Well, I worked closely with User Cid, but thank you," he said.

"User Cid," Sora scoffed with amusement, her hands behind her head. Goofy looked between the two, then gave an amused chuckle.

"Gawrsh, Tron, it looks like you're pickin' up some stuff from Sora," he said with another laugh. Sora joined in, noticing the gesture herself.

"I've downloaded a a lot of new programming," Tron answered with a bit of mischief in his tone. "I will have to show you sometime."

"We look forward to it!" Sora grinned. "And thanks, Tron. Really," she added, holding out a hand to shake his. Tron's knowing smile made her laugh, and she gave up the ruse, holding her arms out instead. They hugged tightly. He gave Donald and Goofy hugs each as well, and Sora watched with her hands clasped behind her head, smiling as brilliantly as the sun.

"I think you're becoming a hug addict, Tron," she laughed out.

"You users are rubbing off on me more than I expected," he admitted with an amused tone of his own. "Let me know how the update is running," he said, waving as they parsed into data and exited the system.

"Will do!" Sora saluted as soon as she was back in the lab.

"Let's go check out the updates now!" Donald said, waving his staff.

Goofy was already headed toward the door. "A'hyuck, looks like Tron's really workin' hard."

"Yeah, and he didn't even notice I was a girl," Sora recounted with a snort as she followed after the two.

"I guess even Tron can be oblivious," Donald said with a shrug. They trotted out toward the jagged path back to town and, with no deficit of excitement, began wailing on the Heartless that cropped up. Approaching the Bailey, they veered away from town and continued toward the fissure, excited to see how much farther the system reached now that the update was applied. When Tron's security still offered help even as far as the fissure, they celebrated.

"This is great!" Donald cried as one last Heartless was dispelled by a well-timed blast from Tron's security.

"No kidding. It's almost _too_ easy," Sora laughed out.

"Gawrsh, Tron and Cid really did a swell job," Goofy added.

It was hard to get them tired on a hard day, so the three continued on, finally finding where Tron's assistance stopped. The Great Maw, where a massive battle against Heartless had once left them surrounded on all sides and separated. Now, it was desolate land, still speckled with the dark creatures but only a fraction of what had once filled this stone valley.

The three fought on for quite some time, sometimes wordlessly lost in memories and sometimes bantering back and forth. Only when they felt themselves slowing did they finally retreat back toward town. Even so, Sora found herself bounding with renewed energy every time she thought about how easily Genie had conjured up the potion. She couldn't help but imagine Maleficent's plan—whatever it was—blowing up in her face. Whatever she was up to, there was _no_ way she was getting away with it.

They were nearing the Bailey when Sora spied a group of Shadows and took them out in one quick, spinning action. "Hah! How's that for you?" she asked, pointing her Keyblade at the nearest actual shadow, a long dark rectangle cast by the Bailey itself.

"Who are you talking to?" Donald asked dubiously, glaring around them with a raised brow.

"Maleficent! She's out there somewhere, and we're not gonna let her get away with her dumb plan." She sprang to the top of the stairs leading to the Bailey, an energetic bounce in her every step. "Hah! She's probably mad because I make this look good!" Sora struck a decidedly feminine pose, flashing a victory sign and winking.

Her two partners were following close behind. Goofy chuckled into his hand, but Donald's expression couldn't have been more flat, and he sighed, shaking his head. Then, suddenly focusing on something beyond Sora, his eyes grew wide.

Before she could turn, Goofy mirrored Donald's look of shock. "Wuh oh," he said.

Sora spun—and froze, eyes growing wide as well. Her arms slackened and the Keyblade dropped to the ground with a clang before flashing away. Her mouth dropped open.

Three people had stepped out into the mouth of the Bailey. Not ten steps away from her was Yuffie—and Kairi and Riku. Her two best friends looked stunned, their eyes were wide and their jaws dropped.

No.

How had they—why _—no!_

At a complete loss, Sora whipped around and clapped a hand to either side of her face. "Oh no," she whispered. Then, looking to where Donald and Goofy stood a few steps down the stairs, she asked just as quietly: "Is this a dream?"

"Gawrsh, I don't think so. Sorry, Sora," Goofy answered, looking entirely apologetic and offering a helpless shrug.

"Like I said, it's kinda better to see for yourselves," Yuffie commented, and even though Sora wasn't looking, she could just _hear_ the smirk in Yuffie's voice.

She was glowering as she turned back around to face them, but it gave way to a wince.

"Hey... guys," she mumbled, not looking at them at all, her face so red that she was convinced she must have looked like a tomato. "Uh," she ran a hand through her hair uncomfortably and continued the slow movement of her arm until she was able to grasp the hood of her jacket. In the same smooth motion, she pulled it down over her face. "You guys weren't supposed to come," her voice warbled out in meek, muffled tones.

"Are you..." Riku started, eyebrows furrowing. "What— _happened?_ " his words were choppy with confusion. "Are you okay?" he added the last part a little more quietly.

"Maleficent cursed me," the tiny voice said. "She made me a girl." Then, looking up at them from under the hood with as much earnesty as she could muster, she repeated what she'd told the others before: "But it's just temporary! Merlin's almost done making a counter-curse!"

Riku covered his mouth and swallowed his amusement away dutifully, remaining silent.

Kairi did not fare so well. Eyes still wide, she finally opened her mouth to speak, but her lips wobbled. "Heh—" she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Pff—hahahaha!" she doubled over with laughter.

"Thanks a lot, Kairi," Sora groaned, but a smile fought its way to her face despite her best efforts to remain at least a _little_ angry.

"I'm sorry!" she warbled through peels of laughter. With a merry grin, she wiped a tear from her eye. "I was so worried. I'm just glad you're okay!" It was a wonder she managed to get the whole sentence out because she fell into another fit of laughter just as she finished it.

Kairi's laugh was infectious. It had always been that way, but now, _now_ Sora really understood just how dangerous it was. In the face of Kairi's laughter, Sora couldn't even hold onto her stubborn pride. It was as though all the embarrassment evaporated in an instant, and they were just laughing at some silly childhood joke again.

It didn't even matter that Sora was a girl.

"I can't believe you managed this," Riku spoke again finally, watching the two laugh with his own quiet amusement and wearing a look that somehow perfectly stated his unspoken thought: _"only you"_.

"Oh like it's my fault!" Sora was indignant, but Sora was a _girl_ now; her indignance looked sassy and sounded... _squeaky_.

"Stop." He said it with finality, raising a hand before him, palm out to Sora. It was so serious that she did stop, immediately going silent along with Kairi. They both gazed at him expectantly. "Just... don't talk. You're..." he touched his fingers to his forehead gingerly and sighed.

"A girl?" Yuffie quipped, smiling as though she had been very, very helpful just then.

"Yes," he groused. Donald and Goofy exchanged an amused look, and the duck snickered.

"Oh come on, Riku," Kairi batted back before Sora could even respond. "How would you feel if you got turned into a girl?" She smirked.

"Well, he'd look the same," Sora snickered in response, and Kairi belted out another laugh.

"But he'd have a girly voice!" she laughed out. Now, even Yuffie was caught up in the laughter, and she clapped Riku on the back.

"We have another potion," she said when she'd calmed her laughter a little. "We could always make him drink it." She winked.

Riku looked from Sora, to Kairi, to Yuffie, and back to Sora. The three were... well, there was no other word for it. They were giggling. At him.

To say Riku had never been good with girls was a lie. He was never really the type to be shy or awkward, but there were these moments he sometimes found himself in—moments when he was sure that every ounce of "cool" he'd ever had to his name were thrown out the window because a girl was giggling at him.

Being best friends with Sora made that a very, very rare occurrence. Pretty much no one bothered to poke fun at Riku when his best friend was around—Sora was an easier target and, more importantly, he genuinely loved having fun with it, spreading his contagious smile around any chance he got.

Riku had suddenly run into a completely, utterly, impossibly unexpected situation. Not only had Sora turned the tables on him, but, well, 'she' was now _literally_ one of the girls giggling at him.

His face was heating with agitation and embarrassment. "Whatever," he groused, turning on his heel.

"Wait!" Sora and Kairi's voices cried out simultaneously, and they trotted after him.

"Kinda fun seeing them together, huh?" Yuffie commented, taking up the tail with Donald and Goofy.

"You bet," Donald agreed.

Goofy nodded with genuine joy. "Gawrsh, we spent so much time tryin' ta help Sora find those two, sometimes it's hard to believe they're really together when they are."

Up ahead, Riku and Kairi had turned the tables again, both laughing at Sora once more. They swatted at each other merrily, then settled into something more peaceful as they walked into town side by side.

"We'll get this figured out," Riku assured Sora.

"And we'll take care of Maleficent, too," Kairi said, her voice taking on a ferocity that Sora rarely heard. She felt his eyes drawn to her. The orange glow of the setting sun made her seem ablaze with a strength and passion that Sora hadn't ever seen before. And then she turned, sensing Sora's eyes on her, and gave a wink.

"You could always take her out with your ace piloting skills," Riku commented, and she turned away again to laugh with him, her cheeks reddening.

Sora felt herself slow for a second, as though she'd somehow missed one step and was suddenly out of sync with Riku and Kairi. Her face was warm—and her heart had surged with warmth for a second too. And yet it had also stung painfully, like something had unraveled a cozy blanket around her heart with the tug of one thread. She didn't understand why. Her head whirling with too many thoughts, and she frowned sourly.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Huh?" she answered, her eyes finally absorbing the little inn they'd stopped in front of.

"He's screwy today," Donald muttered, waving a hand dismissively. "It's a good place."

"Yeah, this place is great," Sora agreed. "Really good breakfast," she added.

It might have just been exhaustion—Riku's next comment was right, it had been a long day. As the group booked rooms and prepared for sleep, the invasive thoughts blurred more and more into a hum of exhaustion.

As she finally settled under the covers and felt sleep drawing her in, only one thought remained. She was so happy to have her closest friends by her side.

—

Well, I have to admit that this wasn't the most eventful chapter. I'm sure the conspicuous absence of certain characters in this chapter was noted by at least some of you guys. Well—OKAY SO JUST _please_ understand how excited I am to post the next few chapters after this one. Things are starting to click into place, and we will get to see some exciting stuff soon. AND I REALLY MEAN SOON. Not like 1 week soon (since I'm actually out of the country starting a vacation right now, in fact... xD) but within a reasonable amount of time. I am writing dutifully this summer, so please encourage me!

One last side note: one of my favorite aspects of KH canon is the fact that Cid was an adult when Radiant Garden was overtaken by darkness. In Kingdom Hearts, he states that he escaped with "these guys," referring to Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. They state that it happened nine years ago, which would have made Yuffie 7, Leon 8, and Aerith 13 (based on their canon ages in FFVII and FFVIII). I find it hysterically adorable that Cid was basically dadding those three, and I'd like to think that by now in the KH universe, Cid is a pretty good dad. :sprinkles some Cid dadding Sora into my fic:


End file.
